The Tale Of The Fox And The Angel
by animecrazyguy
Summary: Teams 7 and 8 are sent on a mission but Naruto and Hinata got seriously hurt. sorry not good at summaries
1. Chapter 1

DISCLIAMER: I don't own Naruto I do however own the Ocs you'll find in this story.

I hope you like this story there may be some spelling and grammar errors here and there so don't get too mad I'll work on it. Oh and please give some reviews. This story is a pairing of Hinata and Naruto. Why? Because they're such a cute pair! Why else?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's another clear day in the hidden leaf village. Hinata had been summoned by her father for training.

Hinata let out a deep sigh "great now he'll be looking for more reasons to hate me" she thought to herself.

She reached the dojo to see her father there waiting for her. She bowed "good morning father" she said timidly

Her father lord Haishi Replied. "Defend yourself Hinata." and with into the gentle fist fighting stance.

"Yes" Hinata said with a bit of fear in her voice and also took their family-fighting stance. Before she knew it her father was on the attack before she knew it she was on the ground. Her father was obviously angered by the sorry display of fighting he just witnessed.

"Again" he said sternly. Hinata got back up this time she attacked him charging only to stopped dead in her tracks by a well placed hit on her leg that sent her tumbling. "Get up" father demanded.

When she got back up she realized that her father was gone. He was in fact hiding in her blind spot. She looked all around but couldn't find him. Her father moves so fast, he can stay in her blindspot. Hinata starts to think he left but then felt a shape pain on her shoulder. "Always keep your guard up and never take your eyes off your opponent." he said in a harsh tone. It was her father hitting her with his staff. "Have you forgotten the Byakugan blindspot?" he asked "I-I'm sorr- but Hinata was cut off by her father.

"SILANCE" her father shouted. "Now defend yourself."

Three hours pass.

Hinata is now roughed up a few bruises here and there from the mistakes. Her father looked at her with nothing but disappointment in his eyes. For three hours they trained and Hinata never landed a hit. "Get out of my sight." he said in disgust.

Hinata left feel nearly ready to cry. She went to the bathroom only to meet her sister and 2 other female members of her family there. She quickly backed away and went to her room. Its something the entire clan noticed soon after her seventh birthday. Hinata never wanted to bath with her sister and aunts. It always seemed strange since Hinata was so close to the female members of the family. Hinata entered her room and fell on her bed and went to sleep.

One hour passes

Hinata wakes and REALLY starts to feel the pain (and smell) from her training. She went back to the bathhouse this time no one was there. She entered and locked the door behind her. She then took off all her clothes and walked in front of the 6-foot tall mirror. "I made more mistakes than normal today I'm much more beaten up," She said turning to see her back. "I can do so much better if it wasn't for this." There in the middle of her upper back was a seal. Hinata activated her Byakugan and hit various points on her body to increase the chakra flow to promote healing. She then stepped in the hotspring and rubbed soap all over her body. After bathing she remained in the spring for several minutes.

"HEY HINATA!!!" shouted a familiar voice. Hinata gasped and moved behind a nearby tree.

"N-Naruto. How are you?" she asked.

"How about I show you?" Naruto ripped off his clothes and pinned Hinata to the tree and deeply kissed her.

Hinata's eyes shot open and her face was beat red. "It was only a dream. I wish it was real."

Hinata then move a finger on her opening and genitally rubbed it letting out small moan. She then pushed two of her fingers deep inside her and let out an even louder moan. With her fingers inside her she found her sweet spot and began playing with it. "Oh Naruto" she gasped. "If only... Moan if only you would open your eyes moan to see what's in front of you." she then began to rub harder on her Gspot and soon after her entire body began shivering, Her eyes rolled back and her body arched. She kept the urge to moan down and just gasped. After a few seconds her body relaxed and she took out her fingers and licked them. She then tried to get up but the feeling of her resent orgasm was so great to took everything out of her. She sat still for a few minutes all the while her legs and hips still twitching. She finally had the streath to get up and poked the chakra points she opened to close them. She then looked at herself in the mirror and was pleased to see that nearly all of her scrapes and bruises were gone.

"That's much better" she thought and got dressed. "What time is it?" Hinata wondered and exited the bathhouse. "Oh no it's noon already?!? I need to meet with the others!" She then dashed off to meet her teammates.

Hinata was jumping from rooftop to rooftop to get to the entrance of the village. "I can't believe how fast time went by!" she thought to herself.

After another minute of roofhopping she finally made it to the entrance of the village and dashed to her sensei. "I-I'm sorry for being late Kurenai-sensei." she panted "it's ok Hinata everyone gets lost in time sometimes." her sensei replied.

"Yeah our sensei does it all the time!" shouted a familiar voice. Upon hearing this voice Hinata heart nearly stopped dead in it's tracks. She quickly spun around to see team 7 and her team standing in line.

"Hey Hinata it's about time you decided to join us," Kiba said with a smirk. "Oh man where is Kakashi- sensei?!?! He's supposed to be setting an example!!!" Sakura exclaimed. Just then Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. " Sorry I'm late I was lost on the road of life" he said in his usual tone. 'Road of life my ass he was jerking off to that stupid book I bet.' thought Sakura.

"Care to share what you have on your mind Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura jumped up in surprise. "N-no sensei!" she shouted. "CHA HOW DOES HE DO THAT?!?! CAN HE READ MINDS OR SOMETHIN'?!?!" her inner personality shouted.

"Good afternoon everyone." Hinata said. "You made it just in time Hinata." Kurenai said. "There has been a change of plans we won't be training today we've been sent on a mission and team 7 has been chosen to assist us."

"So what is this mission Kurenai-sensei?" Hinata asked.

"This is a recon mission on a new village that just formed a few months ago." Kurenai replied. "There is little to no Intel on them we only know the village name; the village hidden in the shadows."

Naruto stepped forward. "So why should we care about a this village? He asked. "If they just formed then they shouldn't bee much of a threat."

"Well Naruto this new village is made up of very skilled ninja." Kakashi replied. "I myself fought a shadow ninja myself although I didn't know he was one at the time. He was pretty strong. Even with my Sharingan I had a hard time." he continued " so you can understand why lord hokage wants more information on them."

Just then Sasuke spoke up. "Hold on how the heck can they give the Sharingan such a hard time?" he asked.

"Well they use jutsu of an unknown element." Kakashi replied. "And that ninja I fought didn't use any hand seals for any of his jutsu." "Imagine my surprise when he used the fire dragon jutsu. Since he didn't use any hand seals it caught me completely off guard, if it wasn't for some quick thinking I wouldn't be here now."

Then wait a minute" Sakura started. "If these guys are so good then what are we doing on this mission we're genin. This sounds like a mission for Jonan."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Kurenai said. "It's true you are all genin, however you all possess skill that are on par with cunin, some of you even have skills on par with jonin and besides there are no other available teams at this time. And it's just a recon mission. We won't even go inside the actual village."

"If there aren't anymore questions we'll start the mission. It will take us about a week to get to the target so we should get a move on." said Kakashi. "So everyone seal all your belongings in scrolls to bring along, sleepingbags food and water whatever you'll need. And be back. Bright and early tomorrow morning understood?"

"Right!" everyone answered.

"Ok. Kakashi started. "Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. You are dismissed"

With that all the team 7 members went their separate ways.

Well I guess I'll be seeing you guys later" Kakashi said to team 8. "So see ya". And disappears with a puff of smoke.

"Alright everyone. Kurenai started. You need to start getting ready make sure to seal extras of every thing. You're dismissed."

The next morning...

"Well now it took you guys long enough" Kakashi stated. Is everybody ready?"

"Yes." answered everybody.

"Very well then, let's get a move on." he said.

With that they left the village and made their way to the shadow village.

Along the way Kiba spoke up. "Uh hey sensei. Will be stopping at any of the villages on the way?" he asked

"We can't sadly" Kurenai replied. "Because of the sensitive nature of our mission we can't stop that any villages. Remember the shadow village is new so we don't know if they are allied with anyone. If they are allied to someone we wouldn't know so imagine what would happen if we wonder in an allied village and they find out what we're up to? It'll be quite a problem.

"Oh I see" Kiba said.

"What's the matter Kiba? Scared of sleeping in the woods?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Spare me out of everyone her I'm the most adapt at surviving in the outdoors" he answered.

"HA YEAH RIGHT I'M THE ONE WHOS THE BEST AT SURVIAL SO TAKE THAT AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR--" Naruto was interrupted by a cupcake being shoved down his throat by Sakura.

"Naruto you idiot you wanna let the entire forest know we're here?!?!" Sakura said in announce.

"She has a point. Kurenai started." you had better learn to keep it down when we reach the land of shadows."

"Yeah yeah whatever" Naruto replied.

Several hours passed with Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and even Sasuke having arguments and comical moments together.

Kakashi let out a sigh saying. "So Kurenai care to trade pupils? I'll trade you Naruto for Shino how about it? He asked jokingly

"Not on your life." Kurenai smirked. How about saskae for Kiba?" she joked back.

Kakashi looks back to see Kiba and Naruto fighting... Again, then pauses "hmm nope I don't think so."

So..." Kurenai started. "It must be very intrusting to have students like yours."

Kakashi let out a chuckle. "Well I suppose you can say that. Would be nice if they were a bit quieter but I really wouldn't trade them for anyone. Naruto and Sasuke constantly compete against eachother pushing to get stronger, Sakura is constantly trying to get stronger to get saskae attention, so it's easy to motivate them. I really don't think they would have advanced this far this fast if they weren't on the same team. So what about your team?

"Hmm" Kurenai started. "Well my team may not be as...crazy as yours no offense."

"None taken" Kakashi replied.

She continued "but I wouldn't trade them in for anyone either. They are allot like your team Kiba and Shino compete all the time. And Hinata well she gets her drive to do better from a certain someone."

"Hmmm you mean Naruto don't you?" Kakashi asked

Kurenai looked at him in shock.

"You look surprised." Kakashi started. "I mean it's painstakingly obvious. I noticed it the minute I saw her interact with Naruto. She turns red as an apple, she goes into a cold sweat, she starts playing with her fingers, she stutters at the very mention of him and last but not least if Naruto gets too close to her she faints." he then looks at Kurenai. "Oh I take it you didn't realize how obvious it is judging by the look on your face. It's a shame to both Naruto and Hinata really, they can learn alot from eachother if only Hinata wasn't so shy and Naruto wasn't so clueless."

Kurenai was still suriseied but got over it. "Well your most likely right about that last part. She started. " I never realized how obvious her crush on Naruto was."

"Well I'm sure Hinata will tell him sooner or later. Naruto may even figure it out himself. Kakashi said

""That's a good joke" Kurenai said

"Even Naruto's not that dumb." Kakashi started. "He never notices Hinata because he's so focused on Sakura."

Kurenai looked at Naruto (who was now slurping on a cup of instant noodles.) "You may have a point." she stated.

Another hour they reach a flowing river.

"This will be a good place to spend the night. Kakashi stated. "Alright everyone time to set up camp" then turned around to see Naruto already.

With his tent out all tangled up in it.

"Your such a loser Naruto" Kiba and saskae said in unison.

"SHUT IT!" Naruto replied and then falls on the ground still entangled in the tent.

Kiba bursts into laughter at the sight he saw everyone else sighed at the problem Naruto was in.

"Well don't just stand there.. GET ME OUTTA HERE!!" Naruto shouted.

Kakashi sighed. "alright alright hold still." he then walks up to Naruto and in the blink of an eye Naruto was free.

"Heh Heh thanks sensei" Naruto said

"Sure no problem" he replied in his usual bored tune.

Kurenai stepped up "ok Kakashi we should assign them tasks to get camp up." she started but got no response. "Kakashi?" she turned around to see he was reading his book gain

"Huh?" Kakashi started. "Oh sorry. Why don't you assign them tasks? I'm sure you can handle It." he said in his normal bored tone.

"What?!?!? Now hold on---... Ok I'll handle everything" she said and walked off.

_I heard everyone say he was laid back but this is ridiculous_. She thought to herself. _ No matter I can use this chance to help Hinata_.

"Alright everyone listen up I'm going to split you up in groups of twos. She began. " Everyone of you will be given a task that you must complete within a certain time. Everyone under stand?

"Yes sensei" everyone replied.

"Ok good." Now I'll be pairing you. Now lets see. Shino you will be with Sasuke, Kiba you will be with Sakura, and Hinata will be together with Naruto." she stated looking at Hinata with a sly look.

Hinata was at a loss for words. She couldn't believe her sensei was so sneaky. "B-B-But sens--" Hinata was cut off by her sensei.

"Now Shino and Sauce you will be getting fire wood, the more the better, Kiba and Sakura you guys get the tents up, Hinata and Naruto you two will be in charge of gathering food.

Hinata was now completely overloaded with her situation. She was paired together with Naruto and to top that off they will be all alone. Thoughts of what could happen flooded her head making her ENTIRE body turn red, to top that off it felt like her heart was in her throat.

"Hey Hinata you all right" Naruto asked.

The sound of his voice started to make her feel dizzy. Naruto then put his hand on her head

"You feel good to me" Naruto stated

The fact that Naruto was touching her and how he put those last words was too much for her, as she felt her brain shut down. But her sensei caught her before she hit the ground. Everyone ran to make sure she was ok

"Everyone go perform your tasks Hinata's just fine she'll snap out of it shortly." Kurenai said.

Right after that Hinata woke up and staggered to her feet.

"Hinata you alright?" Naruto asked

"Yes think you for asking" she replied

Kurenai walked up to Hinata "don't mess this chance up." she whispered to her.

Hinata only blushed.

"Alright everyone you have 1 hour to complete your tasks. Now get a move on." Kurenai ordered

Everyone then went off to start his or her tasks. Kiba and Saucer stayed behind and Sauske and Shino gathered wood from the surrounding area. Naruto and Hinata had to go deep in the forests to look for food.

"Hey Hinata you sure you're ok?" Naruto asked. "I mean people don't just fall out for no reason."

"You really care about what happens to me Naruto? Hinata asked

"What you mean? Of course I care. Your one of the few people I respect in this village Hinata" Naruto stated.

"I am?" Hinata asked clearly surprised

"What your surprised?" Naruto started. "You shouldn't be. You know Hinata you have tons of potential. You never give up that's what I like about you."

After hearing this Hinata stopped in her tracks. What her sensei said kept echoing in her mind.

N-Naruto?" can I tell you something?" Hinata asked

"Sure"

"Umm I...you see I..." she started but broke into gibberish.

Hey Hinata you ok?" Naruto asked with a concerned look on his face then walked up to her.

Hinata only looked into his eyes. A battle between her love for Naruto and her shyness was going on in her head.

"I... Naruto...I... sob sob "hinata started i..i"

At this point something in Hinata snapped she pushed Naruto to the ground and kissed him deeply. She stopped and looked it him again

I always admired you, you determination and never give up attitude always made me want to do better." she started. "I started to realize that I developed feelings for you".

"Hinata I---" Naruto was cut off.

"NO! Don't stop me! Hinata yelled. "If I stop I'll never get to tell you, I love you. I felt this way from back at the academy but I always was unnoticed to you, over shadowed by a girl that doesn't even return your feelings." she said her voice now breaking up. "You have no idea how much it angered me to see Sakura treat you the way she does. Why? Why? What does she have that I don't?!? She yelled. "What do you see in her? Why keep going after someone who doesn't return your feelings?!?! Why? Sob why sob WHY?!?!" she asked hitting him on the chest. And then burying her face on his chest crying completely now.

Naruto was frozen. Every word she said was true. But what really made him surisied was Hinata's confession. He started to think back and realized Hinata always showed signs of liking him but he didn't notice it till now. He put his arms around Hinata

"I'm so sorry Hinata" he said. "I--- huh?

"Huh?"

Before another word can be said several kunai were thrown at them. Naruto and Hinata quickly jumped out of the way. Naruto took out a kunai and Hinata activated her Byakugan.

WHO'S THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto they are 2 ninja hidden in the trees above us." said Hinata.

"Well then let's take the out!" replied Naruto

Just when they were about to make their move the two ninja jumped from their hiding places.

"NINJA ART: SHADOW STYLE: SHADOW FLAME JUTSU!!!!"

"NINJA ART: SHADOW STYLE SHADOW SHURIKEN JUTSU!!!!!!

Naruto and Hinata found themselves evading THOUSANDS of Shuriken but suddenly found themselves face to face with two other ninja.

NINJA ART: SHADOW STYLE: SHADOW DRAGON JUTSU!!

HINATA GET OUT OF THE WAY!!! Shouted Naruto pushing her out of the way. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!

N-Naruto!

Hinata watched in horror as her lifetime crush was sent ablaze by dark flames. When the flames subsided, everyone was suprised to see that Naruto was still standing clearly out of breath.

N-n-Naruto?

"That should have killed him. No matter they wouldn't have anything left get back on the attack! Commanded the older ninja.

Two ninja just disappeared and reappeared behind Hinata. One of them took a quick swipe at Hinata but she blocked it and used her family style to disable him.

"I see your good at taijutsu." said the other ninja. "This will be interesting."

He took a strange fighting stance and suddenly dissappered and reappeared right in front of Hinata with a punch that had a MASSIVE amount of charkra behind it. This sent Hinata flying though nearby trees and finally slamming her into a rock formation.

HINATA!!!

Naruto although servearly injured ran as fast as he could to her to find her body mangled among the rocks. He froze upon seeing her lifeless body.

"Hinata."

"What a stupid ninja letting himself open for attack like that. Finish him off!" said the leader.

"Yeah sensei!" the three ninja repaid

The three ninja dashed at Naruto

"You... YOU FOOLS WILL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!" massive burst of red chakra immediately began to circle around Naruto and five tails made of chakra appeared and hands turned into claws, and his eyes silted and red. "I'M GONNA RIP YOU TO SHREADS!!!!!!!." (A/N cue that heavy metal music from when he first did this)

BACK AT CAMP

K-Kakashi do you feel that? Asked Kurenai.

"Yes. It's the nine tailed foxes chakra." he replied. "The fox hasn't escaped the seal only loosened. Come on we have to investigate."

"Everyone it's been over an hour Kakashi and I are going to look for Hinata and Naruto." said Kurenai.

Having said that they vanished in typical ninja fashion.

BACK WITH NARUTO

The four ninja looked upon Naruto with fear in their eyes.

"S-sensei what is this?" asked one of the ninja

"Listen you three you have to get out of here. I'll buy time for your escape." the leader replied

"B-b-but sensei--"

"GOO!!"

The three ninja dashed off as fast as they could.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANWHERE!! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!!"

6 Shadow clones appeared and stopped the escaping ninja. Naruto suddenly Naruto dashed at the leader and sliced is neck, he never saw it coming. Having liked the leader he turned to face the three terrified ninja his shadow clones were stopping from escaping.

BACK WITH KAKASHI

"We're almost there. Started Kakashi. "Hmmm I didn't realize just how much of the foxes chakra Naruto was using. Something must have gotten him extremely angry for this to happen again."

"Hold on this happened before?" asked Kurenai.

"Yes it was on a mission where he had to escort a bridge builder. Will somewhere down the line we ended up fighting Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist and his right hand man who was a mare boy had a bloodline that made him stronger than Zabuza himself. Naruto and saskae fought his accomplice and somewhere along the line Sasuke is put in a death like state. Naruto thought he lost Sasuke for good. That was when he unknowingly used the foxes chakra for the first time."

"So what could have happened to cause this?" asked Kurenai.

"They must have been attacked." started Kakashi. "And Naruto must be very angry and from what I've seen Naruto gets mad if a friend is in grave danger... or worse." he finished with a concerned look on his face

Kurenai said nothing only moved faster.

'_Hinata!'_

OVER THERE!" shouted Kakashi just as Naruto came into view bother jonin stopped dead in their tracks.

There was blood and body parts everywhere. And in the middle of it all was Naruto holding the last ninja by the neck.

"YOU!! YOU KILLED HER!! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DEATH IS AS SLOW AND PAINFUL AS POSSIBLE!!!" yelled Naruto in a deep detorted voice.

Red chakra began to envelop the ninja.

Hearing this Kurenai looked desperately for her student

"Stop please stop I'm sorry ok?!?!?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! PLEASE NO MORE!!!!" THE NINJA PLEADED.

"SORRY WON'T BRING HER BACK!!!!!" roared Nanto. After a few moments he drove his clawed hand into the ninja' stomach and then sliced his neck and proceeded to butcher his body. After that he changed back and fell to his knees staring at his blood-socked hands.

Kakashi walked up to him. "Naruto."

Naruto only looked at his sensei and looked back at his hands. After a brief moment he coughed up blood and pass out. Kurenai finally found Hinata but couldn't bear to look. Hinata's body looked like a bus ran over it. Her neck was obviously broken her limbs where broken and twisted and tangled in the rubble. Kurenai ran to Hinata as fast as she could. And picked up her body and held it tightly and began to cry.

"Hinata." was all she can get out.

"Sen...sei." Hinata wheezed

The sound of her voice made Kurenai freeze. She knew that if she wasn't hearing things then any movement could hurt Hinata more.

"Hinata?"

"Sen...Sai...it...hurt." was all Hinata could say before passing out.

"Kurenai we have to get them back home quickly!" Kakashi said. "Come on let get the others!"

Kurenai and Kakashi took Naruto and Hinata to camp and got everyone to pack up and headed back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Man this sucks so much ass it ain't funny, this isn't how my first and second chapter was I had two chapters finish but something corrupted my data. So I had to redo everything. Problem is I couldn't remember anything about the first story expect there was no shadow village. Anyway maybe I'll think it up again somehow. So I'll get to the points were I know some of you will make creaks at.

Yeah in this story Naruto can still be himself after 4 tails. Why? I don't know I just felt like it won't matter because the whole "tailed state" thing will be thrown out the window in a few chapters.

Words can't express how much I feel like a sap for breaking Hinata's personality so suddenly. And on the first chapter no less!!! But I did this to avoid a long drawn out process.

Before anyone asks the village hidden in the shadows won't be in this story. I plan to make a sequel and that village will play a role. There might be alot of questions left in the air intentionally so I can have material to work with in the squeal.

As for the akutsi well I'm not sure about them. Those guys are still in the air. They MIGHT be with the shadow village. I'm not sure. Hell I might even make them good guys or not have them around at all.

Last but not least. Please be merciful in your reviews. I suck at writing, I know, I was told so by my English teacher on a daily basis. So I don't need your insults. What I DO need constructive reveiws help me so I can be a better writer.

Oh and I have up to chapter 6 done I just have to run spell check and what not. It sucks using wordpad I just got Microsoft word yesterday.

Oh an one more thing I read somewhere that it's Impossible to make an original idea for this kind of fanfic. I want to see if it's true, so can you let me know if you find something original in my story? This is just something I want to try to prove wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto some Japanese guy whose name I can't remember does.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto found himself in the front of the nine tiled fox's cage. The foxes noticed Naruto's presence right away and let out a low growl and MASSIVE killer intent. This made Naruto stiff as a board he couldn't move.

The demon stopped giving off killer intent and made a sinister smile. "**That was quite a performance. The ruthlessness, the hate, the anger, the sound of those fools beg for mercy and you offered none. There my be hope for you yet, it was a very entertaining**." Said the nine tailed fox with an evil grin.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID FOX!! Shouted Naruto. "HOW CAN YOU TAKE SO MUCH PLEASURE IN THE KILLING OF OTHERS?!?!?!

"Simple you humans are a cancer to the world." replied the fox. "The world would be a much better place if you humans were all dead."

"HA like I believe that! You are a demon what do YOU know of a better place? The only thing you know is hate and destruction! You have the nerve to say we humans are bad? YOU ATTACK OUR VILLAGE FOR NO REASON!!!!" shouted Nanto. "That's why you're stuck here now it serves you right." he finished with a smirk.

The fox responded by letting out an even larger amount of killer intent than before. " INSOLENT HUMAN!!" roared the nine tailed fox. Blasting out a huge amount o chakra, sending Naruto into a nearby wall effectively knocking him out.

UNKNOWN PLACE

Hinata awoke in a beautiful meadow surrounded by mountains with several streams and a large mansion in the center. The streams appeared to be coming from the mansion.

Hinata got up and immediately started to worry.

"Where am I?" she asked herself. She then noticed the large mansion not too far from where she woke up and started to make her way there.

Soon she was on the mansion grounds. She knocked on the door but got no reply. After several more attempts she let herself in. She then tried to activate her Byakugan to look around but for some reason it wouldn't work. Hinata wondered the mansion for sometime and concluded that there was no one living there. She soon found a beautiful garden with lots of unknown flowers. She took a seat on a nearby chair and tried to recall what happened. Then it hit her I-I-I'm dead?" She asked she asked herself on the verge of crying. "But this isn't fair. Just when I had to courage to tell him this happens?!?!?! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!!!!!! She shouted as she was starting to cry.

After several minutes she pulled herself together and continued to explore the mansion. She stumbled upon a staircase and climbs up stairs.

'This place is too big it will take me hours to look around' she thought to herself. After reaching the top of the stair case she looked around and found what appeared to be the master bedroom but had a larger golden Gate with a strip of paper with the symbol "seal" (A/N wow didn't see _that _coming) on it. Hinata barely touched the gate when the seal glowed. Before Hinata knew it she walked or rather FELL though the gate. After picking herself up Hinata noticed a figure on the bed. She walked up to the bed and gasped at what she saw. There was a woman sleeping in the bed. To say she was beautiful would be a massive understatement. The woman had long light blue hair, and wore a blue kimodo with gold trimmings and feather designs. Hinata's shock was replaced with outright fear right now. Before she knew it the woman started to stir from her slumber. Hinata broke into a panic and dashed out the room panting. After a few moments she peeked back to see the woman sitting up in the bed. She went back into hiding for another few minutes then she looked back again this time the woman was nowhere in sight. Hinata ran in the room and franticly looked around.

"Where did she go?" she asked out loud. She then turned around and ran right into the woman.

Hinata slowly looked up at the woman's golden eyes after a moment of silence the woman spoke

"Hi there!" she said cheerfully.

"I-I-i-i-i-i-i" was all Hinata could get out before fainting.

"Hmmm that's interesting." The woman started. "I don't think I've ever heard of someone fainting when they're in their own minds." The woman said amusingly.

BACK WITH KAKASHI.

The team just made it back to the village and rushed Naruto and Hinata to the hospital. Not too long after they reached the hospital.

"Somebody we need a doctor!" shouted Kakashi and Kurenai in unison.

This got everyone's attention and soon Doctors took Hinata away but for some reason it took a while before anyone could see Naruto. There were clearly free doctors there, he saw 4 of them talking and having a break. After a few more minutes Kakashi's anger started to rise. He was about to get up to demand Naruto get some attention and was well on his way to the front desk when he heard a voice.

"Why is this boy not getting any attention?" the voice asked with anger calling in for a bed. "Broken bones, severe burns, unconseaus, and serious muscle damage and internal bleeding! Why is on one taking care of this child?!?!" he asked again.

All the other doctors were quickly rushing toward Naruto but was stopped by the angry doctor. "Stop right there. I will take care of the boy!" the doctor said, "you can enjoy the next 3 weeks off without pay. I'm sure all of you are so overworked you need take a break when there is someone's life on the line." the doctor said dripping with sarcasm and anger. The 4 doctors stood there in shock but soon turned to anger.

"But Shinji sir!" they said in unison

"NO BUTS YOU ARE DOCTORS! YOU TOOK A VOW TO HELP ALL THOSE IN NEED YET YOU LEAVE THIS BOY HERE TO DIE!"

"Sir do you even know who this boy is?!? Asked one on the doctors. This was answered by a death glare by Kakashi and kurenai.

"Yes I know exactly who he is." the doctor started. "He is Naruto Uzimaki, if is wasn't for him none of us would be here right now.

This comment surprised Kakashi he never expected anyone to say something like that. Just as the doctor finished chewing out the 4 foolish doctors the bed he ordered came with severely other doctors who quickly got Naruto on and carried him away. As they were leaving Kakashi stopped the doctor and bowed "Thank you doctor."

"My name is Shinji Motaka head doctor of this facility. There are no thanks needed it's the least a could do for the son of a great man."

Upon hearing this Kakashi shot up and looked wide eyed at the doctor. Who just smiled.

"It doesn't take a genius to figure out who his father was and that tidbit of info is something I will carry to my grave." the doctor said assuringly and left.

"We should report to lord hokage. He'll want to know what happened" Kurenai said. "I know you must want to stay here but there's noting you can do right now."

"Yes you right" he replied and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

Hinata woke up to see the woman from earlier combing her hair with her back facing her. Hinata started to get scared again. She was about to pretend to go sleep when the woman spoke.

"Ahh I see your up. How was your little nap? She asked jokingly while turning around.

"I-I-it was pleasant m-m-milady." was Hinata's response. While bowing all the way to the ground.

"ummmm... What are you doing on the floor?" the woman asked

"I-i-i-I'm showing my respect -t-t-t-to----"

Hinata was cut off by a hand on her head "you don' have to bow down to me if anything I should be bowing to you." the woman said in a kind tone while picking her up.

"Y-y-yes Milady."

"Oh and don't call me that you know my name use it."

"B-b-b-but you're a Goddess I-I can't jus---"

And there is need to be so scared of me. The woman said. "In fact I was hoping you'd think of me as a big sister. She said cheerfully.

"Yes Milad--- I mean Megumi."

"Good. I'm sure you must have alot of questions so feel free to ask."

"Am I dead?" Hinata asked sadly.

Megumi after al long pause, which seemed to make Hinata more and more depressed, simply answered "No"

Then where are we? The last think I remember was fighting of some ninja with a friend. When I came too I was here.

"Oh you mean your cute little boyfriend?" magumi asked cocking her head to the side. This made Hinata's face turn beat red.

"H-h-h-how did you?!?!"

Magumi smirked after seeing Hinata's expression. "Well I AM sealed up in you. I can hear what you think...well if you think it hard enough anyway. You partially made my head explode how thought about him so hard." she replied. Hey I was wondering could I go trough---- umm Hinata? Hinata? Hinaaaaaaaataaaaaa anybody home?" magumi asked while poking Hinata's head.

"Wow... She wasn't like this when we first meet. What happened?" she asked herself.

BACK WITH KAKASHI

"Lord hokage team 7 and 8 reporti--

"What happening Kakashi? The wise old man asked in a serous tone. "I felt the foxes chakra from here. I was beginning to fear the worst happened."

"I'm sorry report that we canceled the mission." started Kakashi. " When we were setting up camp we sent out Naruto and Hinata to forage for food. But they were attacked. From what we can deduce at some point Hinata got hit by a powerful attack. Naruto took her for dead and went berserk/ by the time we got there we saw Naruto killing off the last of the attackers. Naruto had chakra forming into what appeared to be 5 tails."

Upon hearing the last part the hokage dropped his pipe out of his mouth.

"The seal is still intact? He asked

"Yes lord hokage. However it would be good to let a few seal specialists look it over to make sure everything is ok."

"I see... I'll summon jayria to look at the seal. Any idea who these attackers were? The fire shadow asked

Kakashi simply placed a headband on the hokage's desk revealing a just a black metal plate. (A/N AAHHHHH man the headband sucks so much ass. if anyone knows a better symbol feel free to let me know.)

"I see the village hidden in the shadows." the hokage started. "Hmmm for them to be so aggressive when you were so far from their home village has me concerned... very well you are dismissed. I'm sure you must be worried about your students."

"Thank you Lord Hokage"

Kakashi and Kurenai disappeared to fill in the rest of there respective teams.

'_How did the shadow village manage to get so deep in our land?' the leader thoght to himself. _

BACK AT THE HOSPITAL

Team 7 and 8 were waiting impatiently for ant word on Hinata and Naruto. Finally after countless hours a doctor came bearing news about Hinata.

The doctor walked up to Kurenai. "Are you Hinata's sensei?" he asked.

"Yes I am."

" I'm sure you'll be gad to know that she is now in stable condition." the doctor started "she had nearly every bone in her body broken, punctured lungs, nerve damage, and severe head trauma." the doctor paused for a moment to let it all sink in. "I'm sorry but her days as a ninja are over. the nerve damage will most likely have her unable to walk very well. But I'm afraid that isn't the worst of it. She may remain in a vegetative state and never come out of it." the doctor looked down before continuing. "I'm sorry, the chances of her being normal are very slim.

Kurenai was clearly starting to breakdown started walk out of the room.

"Sensei where are yo--" Kiba was stopped by his fellow teammate.

"Kiba leave her be. Hinata was like a sister to sensei she needs time to sort things out." Shino said.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto slowly started to come to from the fox's assault. And froze when he felt the same killer intent again. Then he heard a sinister laugh. Then suddenly he found himself engulfed by blue flames

"I may not be able to kill you but I can most certainly cause you pain." the fox said smiling evilly at Naruto who was now screaming in pain and rolling around in the shallow water trying to out the fire. "It is useless those are not the same flames you mortals use. The only way they will subside is if I see it fit."

Naruto was now curled up in a ball twitching with pain. "Pl-please make it stop" Naruto begged only to hear the fox laugh and increase the intensity of the flames.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

Megemi was sitting at a table in her room tapping her fingers. "How much longer is she going to be out of it?" she asked herself "hmmm time for a wake up call!" she said cheerfully.

She then walked up to Hinata and held her hand out moments later Hinata was engulfed by white aura and came to.

"Huh? What happened" Hinata asked confused.

"You fainted... again" --

This immediately made Hinata turn 10 shades of red. "I-I'm sorry"

Don't worry about it. I was about to ask you if a can go trough some of your memory I want to know how you've been using my power."

Hinata was obviously nervous about someone going in her mind by she gave megumi the ok.

Megumi then sat next to Hinata and went into a trance like state. After a few minutes she came back to reality.

"Hinata why didn't you use my power? Megumi asked in a concerned tone.

"I didn't use your chakra or your powers because every time I tried it made me feel drained I may have unintentionally used your power to move things with your mind a few time but that's it." Hinata replied.

"What?!?! Oh no hold on Hinata." mugemi went back into a trance like state again for a few minutes and came back with a completely devastated look on her face. "Hinata I-...I/m so sorry. If I knew this would have happened I wouldn't have done this."

"What? What's wrong? " Hinata asked

"Hinata the way I sealed myself in you wasn't right. You chakra gates are holding back my chakra from mixing with yours. But my chakra is so strong your body is diverting your normal chakra to help hold back mine the end result is that you have far less charka than you should and because your chakra isn't flowing the way it should due to it being diverted you have below average chakra control thus hampering your you ability it even reduces your concentration. Over time it will get worse and worse. Megumi stopped and started to shed a few tears. 'I've completely ruined her'. "Over time you body will use more and more chakra to try to hold back mine and you will die.

This new information echoed in Hinata's head. She was in a state of disbelieve. She started to breakdown "how much time do I have left?" she asked.

"You have 9 months."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore and broke drown crying. "WHY IS EVERYTHING ALWAYS AGAINST ME? WHY? WHY IS IT MY HOPES ARE ALWAYS SHOT DOWN?!?!

Megumi walked up to Hinata and hugged her tightly. "Megumi, does god hate me?" Hinata asked I-if I did something to make him mad can't a mak---"

"You didn't do anything wrong Hinata. I promise I will find a way to fix this." Magemi said to every once of determination she had.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Kakashi and the rest of the team waited hoping for some good news.

After another hour of waiting Shinji returned with a folder in hand.

"Kakashi can I speak with you in private?" he asked.

"Yes of course"

The doctor then lead Kakashi to his office. "Please have a seat." the doctor ordered.

Kakashi sat down. "So what about Naruto? Will he be alright?"

After a pause that felt like an eternity the doctor answered. " It's hard to say." He started. "He has some very unusual injuries" he said while handing the folder to Kakashi.

"What's this?"

"Open it"

What is this?"

"That Kakashi is a picture of a normal persons chakra network taken from our C-Ray. Take a look at the other one."

Kakashi did as he was told and looked at the other one

"W-what the hell his this?!?!

"Our C-Ray shows that nearly his entire chakra network was destroyed. By all rights he should be dead. But be leave it or not his entire chakra network was MUCH worse than that.

"But how?" asked Kakashi "even the nine tailed fox shouldn't be able to do that."

"Don't be so sure, remember the nine tailed foxes power is for the most part unknown. Both he and Hinata are in intensive care. If his chakra network continues to repair itself then he may pull though this."

At this Kakashi made a sigh of relief.

"However." the doctor started, putting Kakashi back in a worried state. " There is a 95 percent chance that even if he lived like Hinata he'll be in a vegetative state."

At this last statement Kakashi stood up and left. 'This is my fault if a trained him more this might not have happened.' he thought to himself.

MEANWHILE BACK IN HINAT'S MINDSAPCE

Megumi was and Hinata were not brainstorming of a way to fix the seal with no success.

"If only we had scrolls to study" Hinata said.

"Well that can only happen if you awake. With your injuries there is a good chance you'll be out for the entire 9 months" Megumi says sadly.

"I wish I paid more attention to my teacher when he was talking about sealing. This wou---- what's that?

"What is it Megumi?"

""Hold on Hinata." Megumi then goes into a meditative state.

After several minutes megumi snapped out of her trance.

"I don't believe it. He's here! And somewhere nearby! Hinata were have to make contact with him!"

"Contact with how?"

"The one of the ones who I came down here looking for." she started." and the one who may be able to get us out of this mess.

"Who?" asked Hinata.

"He's an old friend of mine who went missing thousands of years ago. He was good at seals not the greatest but I'm sure he's good enough to deal with this."

"WHO?!?!?!"

"Yoko Karama"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Damn I REALLY didn't want to resort to using Yoko and or Karama. Oh well what ever. I hope you guys like it. I've NEVER seen a fic with Hinata having a GODDESS sealed inside her. How's that for original?

I'm not sure if this really counts as a cross over there will not be ant characters from other anime in this but you'll find a lot of ideas stem from different anime.


	3. Chapter 3

i don't own Naruto

Back in the real world next day

"you summoned us lord hokage?" asked Kurenai

"Yes I did." the old man then turns to the window and faces the hokage monument.

"How are they?"

"Hinata isn't expected to survive even if she does... The doctors say she will most likely be a vegetable."

"I see. Then what about Naruto, Kakashi?"

"By all rights Naruto should be dead. According to the doctor's c-ray, Naruto' chakra system is

almost completely destroyed. Just like Hinata if he does survive there is a good chance his mind will be shattered. They are bother in the intensive care unit."

"I am truly sorry to hear that." the old man said with clear sadness in his voice. "Did you inform Lord Hiashi

About is daughters condition Kurenai?"

At this Kurenai's give off a level of killer intent and looked the village leader dead in the eye.

"I DON'T want to talk about It.' she replied. Making even the hokage himself skip a beat.

_Flashback_

_Lord Haisai your daughter has been seriously injured. She may not make it. Kurenai reported sadly._

_"Is that all you have to say? The Hyuuga head asked." if so then please leave I have important matters to attend to." Haisai replied coldly._

"Hmmm. I see very will. Now for the reason a call you two here. I have a mission for both of you.

It would take you a few days to get it done." he says while pulling out two scrolls. "I'm sorry for putting you on a mission so soon after

This incident but this is of utmost importance and you two are best suited for the job."

"Understood Lord hokage. "They said while taking the scrolls.

"You are to leave as soon as possible. You're dismissed."

"Yes sir!"

The both flickered out of the office.

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

Hinata and Megumi were outside the mansion in a large clearing.

"Hinata we're going to need a entrance to go into Yoko's mind."

"Entrance?" Oo

"Yes. Anything will do a door', cave, a hole in the ground. Anything we can use to "enter" his mind."

"So where are we going to get one?"

"You're going to make it."

"How"?

"We _are_ in your mind you need only to concentrate."

Hearing this Hinata started to think on a small door on a nearby tree. After a few moments a door phased right were she intended it.

'Impressive she did that on her first try, and at such a young age.' Megumi thought to herself "very good Hinata. Now I'll do the rest."

She then went though some hand signs Hinata never seen before. Then slammed her hands on the newly created door. Upon impact the door glowed white then slowly died off.

"You know we're very lucky. What are the chances of us finding the one who can help us right when we needed him? And so close I can use my mind link abiliy " chimed Megumi.

"Y-yes. We are lucky I guess. May we please hurry? Asked Hinata.

"Why the rush? Want to get back to that boy again don't you?" Megumi asked slyly

Uhh I-I-I..."

"You know you never told me his name." she teased. "He looked kind of cute, and seems kind hearted from that brief look at your mind."

"His name is Naruto, and yes he is very kind hearted, loyal, has a strong sense of determination." Hinata stated with a blush

Megumi then looked at Hinata again and put a sly smile on her face. 'I'm going to love this'

"And speaking of that look in your mind, I saw that image of you and him about to-----"

"Let'sgetgoing!!!!!" Hinata squeaked as she opened the door and pushed megumi in.

"Alright alright you know I don't understand why you're so embarrassed. You love him don't you?" she asked.

Blushes deeper yes. I do, very much." she replies as she follows Megumi in the door.

Inside the door appeared to be a tunnel that glowed with a white aura. They then started to move down the tunnel until they came up to a massive wall.

"Give me a moment, I'll handle this". Megumi said.

Megumi then made strange handsigns and put her hand on the wall blasted a hole in the wall just big enough for them to enter. As they enter they were surprised to see that they were in a sewer like mindscape. That's when they heard it, a strange sound.

What is that?

"I don't know I can't quit make it out"

They heard it again and this time there was no mistaking it. It was most definitely a scream. I painfilled one.

Hearing it they both darted to the source of the sound after a few moments they found it and what they saw shocked and surprised them. It was Naruto. And it looked as though he was being attacked by a strange red chakra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N man I wanted to post this for so long! My kid bother stole my computer and locked it with a password. I tell ya they can be a pain in the ass at times

anyway sorry for making it so short the next one will be over 2000 words and it should be up soon provided my brother doesn't steal my computer again.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto. If I did he wouldn't be so fantastically retarded, and he would most definitely notice he has someone like Hinata has the hots for him. (and she's practically a princess)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata and Megumi both so stroked by the sight it took another scream from Naruto to snap them out of it.

"Megumi w-w-w-what is that?!?! Hinata asked with her voice full of fear.

"Wait here Hinata" Megumi then vanished in a flurry of feathers and re appeared in front of Naruto and looked at the glaring eyes of his tormentor

"I don't know what happened to drive you of all people to this but you WILL release this boy."

The large fox paused for a moment and continued to study the figure before him. Taking advantage of the fox' distraction Hinata managed to get Naruto out of the way.

Seeing this the fox let out a massive amount of killer intent. Freezing Hinata in her place.

**You cursed human... HOW DARE TO TRY TO TAKE MY PREY AWAY!!!!" **Roared the demon sending red chakra towards Hinata who was still holding on to Naruto.

The red chakra was stopped in its tracks by a powerful white aura.

"Hinata take Naruto into your mindscape. You'll be safe there" ordered Megumi

"B-b-but what about you?"

"GO!!!" Megumi shouted. Effectively scaring Hinata away.

The fox looked down on her and was clearly pissed.

"What happened you Yoko?" Megumi asked. "You were once a kind soul who would never hurt anyone not even the one who murdered your wife and child."

The massive fox now revealed to be Yoko looked down at the one speaking to him, hate burning in his eyes.

"**Humans are the reason this world is rotting they are a disease that must be dealt with."**

"How could you say that? You who live among humans and loved every minute of it? If your wife saw you the way you are now she would not be happy."

"**SILANCE!!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF HER!!!!"**

"WATCH THE ATTITUDE YOU CHOSE TO ADDRESS ME WITH!!" Megumi boomed. "It's not like it was before. I am now just as powerful as you."

At this the Yoko settled down and eyed Megumi with a smirk.

"**How would you like to test that claim? Release me and then we'll see who is the most powerful."**

_What is this? Now I know something is up. He was never so eager to fight. Looking at him now it's all most like he would try to kill me.'_

"**I can and I WILL kill you! I will find a way out of this cursed seal I'll destroy everything humans hold dare! And if anyone gets in my way, I'll destroy them to... this includes you." Yoko said sinisterly.**

At this point Megumi had been looking very carefully at Yoko, studying him, analyzing him. But still couldn't find anything wrong. That is until she saw a strange seal right on his forehead.

'Hmm that seal... There's something strange about it...hmmmmmm I wonder...'

"HA I don't see you _ever_ getting out of that prison. Tell me who put you here? Was it a human?"

Yoko gave a low growl as a reply.

"Oh so the all-powerful Yoko was bested by a human?" she teased. "Well if you couldn't beat a weak human how could you possibly beat me?"

This got he desired effect and the fox sent his claws out the cage stopping just inches from Megumi's face. Megumi looked at the seal again and saw it glowing bright red.

'I knew it! A berserker seal that's the reason he's the way he is now. I know just the thing to deal with that but I need some time'

"I swear to you Yoko. In a few months you'll be back to your old self."

"**I'll kill you" **The fox repliedBut this time it was different. Even though his voice had venom in it, his eyes said another story. The expression in his eyes told Megumi one thing.

"Thank you."

**BACK IN HINATA'S MINDSCAPE**

Megumi returned to the large mansion to find a very humorous sight. Naruto was running around fanatically screaming "OH MY GOD A KILLED HER!!!!!!!" and Hinata out cold on the floor. Then Naruto held Hinata in a tight embrace "please Hinata don't die!!!!" at thins Hinata started coming to. "Mmm' N-Naruto??" Hearing this Naruto pulled away to look at Hinata but still held her in his arms. "YOUR ALIVE!!!!" Hinata immediate turned bright red '-Hhe's holding me?!?!?!"' "Umm Hinata you ok" you look a bit red in the----" Naruto never got to finish his sentence since Hinata passed out...again.

Megumi was on the floor laughing her ass off. 'Wow is he dense! I think I'll like having him around' she thought as she recomposed herself. 'Ok guess it's time explain what's going on.' Megumi walked in the room. "Hello your Naruto right?" She asked Naruto.

"Yeah I am. Excuse me miss can you help me here?" Naruto asked. "Oh no need to worry she just passed out again." Megumi then walked up to Hinata and touched her with an aura infused hand. This got the desired effect and she shot up to her feet. "Huh? Wha??" Megumi chuckled at Hinata's lapse in memory. "Nice of you to join us Hinata." She chirped.

Hinata turned around to see Megumi but nearly bugged out when she saw Naruto. "Relax Hinata we don't want you fainting again." Megumi teased. Hinata blushed and kept quite. Megumi then turned back to Naruto "I'm pleased to finally meet you. My name is Megumi and I'm a goddess sealed inside Hinata. And I'm sure you have a few question on your mind so ask away."

"First I want to say thanks for saving me you guys." Naruto said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it" Megumi replied.

Naruto paused for a minute to think. Where are we? How did I get here," He asked.

"We are in Hinata's mind and she brought you here after you were tortured by Yoko."

Hearing this name Hinata spoke up " T-t-that was Yoko?!?!" She asked in disbelieve.

"Yes it was, and it wasn't.' she then brought her attention back on Naruto. "How did Yoko get sealed in your body?"

Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Who the hell is Yoko?"

Megumi slapped herself on the face 'that right he wouldn't know' "That is the name of the nine tailed fox." Naruto's head whipped toward Hinata and to his surprise she didn't seem all that scared of this information.

"Your not scared of me, or hate me?" he asked sadly.

Hinata was taken aback by this question 'Wait of course it makes perfect sense! That's why everyone in the village hates his so much' She thought to herself "N-n-Naruto it's obvious you are different from that nine tailed fox. T-t-the mere fact that y-you were -b-b-being tortured b-b-by it, and the fact that your h-here and he's there s-s-shows that you are w-w-who you are, Naruto Uzmaki."

Naruto was awe struck a single tear rolled off his eye and in a move very uncharacteristic of the young blond he bowed deeply and said "thank you." Naruto then turned to Megumi "that stupid fox demon---" he started but was cut off

"Before you give me the answer I would like it if you give him respect." Naruto looked at her as though she grew another head.

ARE YOU FREAKING CRAZY?!?!?!?! HE ATTACKED US THE DAY I WAS BORN!!! He is a monster unworthy of resec-----" Naruto never got to finish when he saw Megumi' angry expression. She walked up to him a slapped him to the floor. (A/N scary. only Naruto dumb enough to piss off someone who can kill him just by thinking about it lol)

"DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!' she shouted, "he is a good friend of mine. And I won't just stand idly by and let anyone speak ill of him. Now tell me every thing you know" she demanded.

Naruto was now terrified "H-h-he attack the leaf village 12 years ago. Killed many of our ninja. Out villages leader at the time fought him and sealed him inside me. T-t-That's is all I know"

Megumi thought about what he said 'that's not much to go on' she thought. "I'm sorry for my earlier outburst. Like I said I don't like others speaking ill of my friends. Now there are some things you should know." she started. "Do you know how a demon comes into existence?" she asked. Both Naruto and Hinata shook their heads.

"You see anyone can become a demon if the right circumstances are meet, if a being is completely overcome by one of the seven great sins, hate, lust, envy, pride, slouth, glouttony, and greed. It will become a demon" she paused to let this information sink in.

" Any intelligent being can become a demon, or rather anything that can feel emotions. You, Hinata, even I can become a demon if we let one of these negative emotions overcome us. Luckily this is very rare but still the possibility is there." she then took another pause before continuing. "Yoko was not a human but a spirit, A fox spirit to be exact. He was kind, intelligent, and wouldn't dream of hurting anything unless it was to protect his loved ones. He even had a chance to kill the ones how murdered his wife. Instead he let them go. Saying it was not his place to pass judgement on them, Overtime he forgave them. Yoko has great power. So much so he could have gotten a place among the gods. He humbly turned the offer down. Preferring life in your world." Megumi stopped for a moment and chuckled at their shocked expression.

" He loved it here and he loved the humans to. He said they always amazed him how determined they can be and how when they work together they can accomplish so many things." Hearing this Naruto spoke up.

"If he was so good why did he do what he did?" He asked.

"I was getting to that. You see there are ways for one to have a build up of negative emotions to become a demon. The first can happen over a very long time much longer than a human's lifespan. So this can only happen to spirits. If a spirit harbors one of these emotions over hundreds of years it will all come to a head and the sprit will become a demon. The other way to get a build up of negative emotion is if a seal is placed the person. No matter how good someone may be, they always have at least one of these emotions deep within them. The seal of which I speak takes this emotion and amplifies it by hundred or even thousands of times. If a seal like this is place on you, you'll become a demon in a few hours. That is what happened to Yoko. The term "demon" in the sprit world is viewed more like a disease because no matter how one becomes a demon he or she can return to their original self if they are meet with the opposite emotion that turned then into a demon, or if the seal is removed or deactivated or in the case of the first method, a seal can be placed on the being that amplifies positive emotions."

"So what's going to happen to Yoko?" Hinata asked.

"I plan to remove yokes seal but I need your help, both of you. Please will you help me?" Megumi asked pleadingly.

"Megumi how are we suppose to help? Asked Hinata.

Yeah we are only genin." Naruto started. "The forth hokage couldn't beat him. What can we possible do?"

" The plan is to carefully remove the seal, and let Yoko out, I will remove the seal, and when that's done we get him back in his cell and put the seal back on." Megumi said seriously.

"...**WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!****" **both Naruto and Hinata shouted. (A.N yeah even Hinata has her moments of loudness. hell you would to if someone told you your going to fight a demon.)

"Don't worry. I just need you to move the seal Naruto, I'll be fighting Yoko and Hinata will be on standby in case something happens."

"Whoa whoa, hold on here! The minute I move that seal he'll get out and will go on a killing spree again!" Naruto shouted.

"Actually your village leader made a series of seals due to the set up of these seals although you remove the seal on the cage, it would take about 5-10 minutes before he can actually break free of your body." Megumi explained. "My guess is your leader did this just in case the seal on the cage failed it would give a small window of time to either repair or replace the seal, or in the worse case scenario give them time to kill you before he gets way."

Naruto paled that this bit of information.

"You don't need to worry. I can deal with him in a minute. He's little more that raging beast, incapable of even using his full power now."

"Damn it he's still too powerful." Naruto yelled

At this Megumi smirked. "You forget I'm a goddess. My powers are on par with his. Trust me it won't be too hard."

"Umm Megumi why can't you go and deal with it w-we are only human." asked Hinata.

"Naruto is the only one who can even touch the seal, simple as that." Megumi answered. "So will you help me?"

Naruto and Hinata both hesitantly nodded.

"Now I need to get ready so I'll be back in my room. Try to keep yourself occupied."

With that Megumi vanished in a poof of feathers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Ok I got good news and bad news. But the bad news outweighs the good.

The good new is the next chapther is done.

The bad news is my bother deleted my rough work of chapter 7 and 8 AND my near complete chapter 6. I might be able to rewrite chapther 6 an a few days but the other chapters might take a while. Because I need to find japanese translations for one of my ideas.

Don't worry guys I planned to explain how Hinata got megumi sealed in her in chapter 5 but I'll tell you now if your looking forward to a detailed flashback your sadly mistaken. Hinata will simply explain (in not much detail bu enuf to satify you) how Megumi got sealed in her. Remember back when I said I plan to leave a few things out for my sqeuel? This is one of them.

can someone tell me where I can find a good japanese translator?

Umm I fixed ,ost of the grammar errors. Don't know what went wrong with my grammar an spell check. It stopped capitalizing at some ponits and flat out missed some words and stopped working completely after my autor's note.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto

----------------------------------------------------

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto and Hinata sat a good distance from each other in the living room. There was an awkward silence and clearly they were both uncomfortable.

'What if he's mad at that kiss? Or I found out he had the nine tailed fox sealed in him' Hinata worried.

'Darn it what the hell am I suppose to do?! This is so weird! But I can't stay here and not talk to her.' Naruto thought. 'She says she loves me at least that's before she found out about the fox'

"So this is how your mind looks huh?" He asked. "It's really nice."

"T-thank you. But it's not all that great"

"Are you kidding? The fire lord would kill to get a place like this...well if it was real anyway. At least your mindscape isn't a sewer." Naruto frowned.

"D-do you want to talk about it?" Hinata asked out the blue.

"Huh about what?"

""Well Megumi told me that one's mindscape is a reflection of one's mind." Hinata started. "I...I know how hard your life has been, I've always watched you as no one would help you or acknowledged you." she paused. "I know why now."

Naruto's shoulders slummed after hearing this.

"I always wondered why almost everyone acted as though you were some sort of monster. You were mostly ignored but..." Hinata hesitated. "I-I remember one time on the evening of October 10th during the celebration of the fox's defeat, we were only 7 years old at the time."

Naruto's head snapped up with a surprised look on his face. 'No she couldn't know about that!" He thought. 'No way!'

"I got separated from my guard. As I wondered I spotted you. But what I saw frightened me. You were covered in cuts, and had a large mob with weapons in hand trying to catch you." She continued. "I ran as fast as I could to find someone to help. I ran into ANBU ninja on 3 different occasions but all of them said the same thing: "The demon deserves to die". I soon found an ANBU willing to help. I later found out that the attack put you in the hospital."

"So it was you who got that AUBU to help me? I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. Thanks Hinata."

"There's nothing to thank me for Naruto." I would have done it for anyone"

'Dammit I'm such a moron. All this time I ignored Hinata. I can't believe I didn't notice it.'

"Uuhh Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"That day when we were sent to look for food... you said... I was wondering if….. Uuh."

Hinata knew what was on his mind and started blushing. "Naruto. M-m-my feelings for you haven't changed. If anything they've gotten stronger. You were treated so badly and yet you never let it get you down. You're a hero for holding the fox back."

Thanks Hinata. Those words mean allot to me" Nanto started. "I was wondering when we get out of this mess maybe we'd hang out more?" He asked hopefully

'Hang out?!?! He's asking me to hang out with him?!?!?!' Hinata thought to herself "Yes I'd like that."

Several moments pass this time in a more comfortable silence. Then Naruto spoke up.

"Your right you know."

"About what?"

"About my life." Naruto answered. "I was hated and I never knew why. The only people who cared about me were the Raman shop owner and his daughter, Iruka sensei, and old man hokage. I used to stay in the orphanage but I got kicked out. I actually lived on the streets for a while."

After hearing this, Hinata moved closer to Naruto. "I'm sorry. I didn't know. If you don't want to talk about it's alright."

"No I think you right I should get it out of my system." Naruto started. "You know despite the way I act I am still human I've felt urges to do horrible things. And on one occasion I acted on them this was before I joined the academy. I tried to kill myself."

Hinata eyes widen with shock after hearing this but said nothing.

"I tried stabbing myself but the cut just kept healing. I always took this as a sign. That maybe some higher power didn't want me to die, After a while I stopped feeling sorry for myself. I made myself a promise to show everyone in the village that I'm not the demon they see me as, I would work hard to become hokage." Naruto stated. "Remember when I failed the academy? Ever wondered how I got my headband and became a ninja?" He asked.

"Yes I've always wondered about that." Hinata admitted.

"You see Mizuki tricked me. He said if i stole a forbidden scroll and learned a jutsu from it, I will pass. It turns out he wanted the scroll for himself. Iruka sensei found me and before we knew it Mizuki attacked and it was during that attack he told me about the fox sealed in me saying I was the nine tailed fox reborn. I got so upset i ran away but not before iruka sensei took the hit from a Shuriken that was meant for me. I found a place to hide and from there i saw mizuki about to kill iruka sensei. I knocked him back and defeated him with the jutsu I learned from the scroll, the shadow clone jutsu." Naruto paused for a moment. "I never had any parents so when i make a new bond with someone a guess i kind of cling to it since i never had any while growing up."

There were several thoughts running trough Hinata's head, she was amazed, sad, proud, and angry. "I don't understand it the fourth hokage was a sealmaster from what the history books say." she started. "One would think that he wouldn't just seal the nine tailed fox without making sure he won't get out, or take over your body." she said.

"You're the first person I ever told all of that to. Not even iruka knows about some stuff I told you."

"Naruto I-I... Thank you for trusting me."

Naruto then put on his trademark grin. "Hey no problem."

There was another moment of silence and soon they found themselves sitting side by side enjoying each other's company.

"soooo….. How the heck did you get a goddess sealed inside you?"

"Well Megumi was with me from before I can remember. But she wasn't always sealed in me." Hinata started. "She always played with me, and everyone thought she was just an imaginary friend but i knew better. She is like a big sister to Me." She paused and smiled at all the fond memories she had with Megumi. "Would you believe me if i told you i wasn't always so shy and timid?"

"Ummm welllllllll" Naruto then rubbed the back of his head and with his trademark grin replied. "No."

"You see Megumi was always with me. Even when my father openly showed his disappointment in me. When I was 7 Megumi got in a fight with what I assume to be another goddess. She always avoids answering any questions i ask about the whole thing. Megumi won but she was badly injured. She said she needed to seal herself into something to save her life. I immediately volunteered she when used her last bit of energy to seal her in me. I never heard from her again until all this happened.

"You must have been glad to see her again."

"Actually i was terrified of her."

"Why you said she was like a sister to you right?"

"Yes but you see that was when i was young. Although she told me she was a goddess my young mind never really wrapped around the fact that she was a being that people worshiped, a being of great power, that should always be respected." She started. "I'm older now. And now i realize exactly what she was and what she is capable of. I had no idea how she would have looked at me after all these years, after all people' views on others change as time passes."

"So does she treat you any different?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled. "Not at all she still looks at me like a sister. She's really kind and gentle when I was little she would sneak me out of the compound do things for fun. It was from her i learned to press flowers, We would spend hours in the forest looking for flowers."

"Wouldn't the guards notice you missing all that time?"

"Megumi can cast genjutsu powerful enough to trick the Byakugan. So no one ever missed me."

"Wow that must have being great. You must have felt real bad about not having any contact with her for so long."

"Yes i was sad----"

"But you have her again so everything will be alright."

" Actually everything isn't alright." Hinata started. "During the time she was asleep in me there was no one with me. Everyone saw me as a disappointment. And she wasn't there to cheer me on or comfort me. I came to rely on her too much for support and with her gone I no longer had that support, M-my shyness is the result of that. And the fact that Megumi accidentally sealed herself in improperly didn't help. In fact it made it even harder to fight the way I should." She paused for a moment and looked Naruto dead in the sys with a sad expression. "Because of the way the seal was placed I'm dying. My chakra isn't moving through my body the way it should. This Yoko that Megumi speaks of can fix my seal otherwise I'll die in a few months.

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"It's alright Naruto, Megumi seems to know what she's doing. After we get help from Yoko I'll be fine." She assured him.

"i hope so I'd like to get to know you better."

Hinata turned to him in shock and soon after her face turned so red it practically glowed. 'Don't faint Hinata don't faint Hinata don't faint Hinata don't faint Hinata ' Was all that was going through her mind. '

"So how long have we been out anyway? Naruto asked.

"Megumi says it's been about 4 months." Hinata replied.

"Dang that's a long time to be tortured" Naruto mumbled to himself.

"I-I'm sorry if I new you were being attack we would have come sooner."

"Its ok you couldn't have known."

"So what have you been doing all thins time? Naruto asked.

"Megumi and I were studying to find a way to fix my seal and she was also training me in a new fighting style." Hinata replied.

"Wow a new fight style huh?"

"Yeah it's really old in fact our clans gentle fist came from this style. Its called tai chi and Megumi says a have a particularly good knack for it."

"Wow can you show me." Naruto asked excitedly.

"Sure"

Hinata got up and lead Naruto to a nearby forest she used for training. The then walked up to a tree just barely touched it. Suddenly the tree shook violently causing leaves to drop everywhere.

"You see tai chi can take seemingly harmless touches into powerful strikes, if I wanted I can make effects like poison, break bones, knock you out, even shut down or destroy chakra points." Hinata explained. " The whole style revolves around being fluid like water, dodging, then striking, or sometimes using my opponents own force against them."

"Whoa... That...is... SO COOL!!" shouted Naruto. "You must have some good chakra control to be able to do that stuff."

"No I don't, remember the seal hinders my chakra control. No I don't use chakra at all. This style is only possible if you use chi." Hinata explained.

"Chi? What the hell is that?"

"Megumi can explain this better than me but I'll try. There are several different energies we can use chakra is what we are most familiar with. But there's also chi and spirit." She started. "As you know chakra flows inside the body, but chi flows in and around _everything_ plants, animals, dirt, everything. It's trough chi we are all connected. There are different kinds of chi just like chakra. There are: fire, water, air, earth, light, and darkness. "She then paused to let it sink in. "Y you'll notice sometimes Megumi uses strange handsigns from time to time. Those signs are elemental signs that use chi. Just like chakra you can use signs to make jutsu and chi jutsu does not drain chi from you but from your surroundings, well most of the time anyway."

"So in other words you can use jutsu powered by chi all day and not get tired. Man that sounds great!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"NO! Naruto that is exactly way Megumi said ninja in particular should never learn chi powered jutsu." Hinata scolded.

"Wha why?"

"N-N-Naruto chi can not be used indefinitely. Yes it will most certainly last longer that most ninja' chakra but you must remember that living things need that chi. Using too much of it can kill off an entire habitat. Imagine what would happen if several ninja were fighting using just chi based jutsu, it would leave barren land where forests once stood. "

"Wow that sounds serious." Naruto replied

"It _is_ serious, however the jutsu this only applies to the jutsu that take chi from the surroundings these jutsu are called Tao jutsu. These are like our ninjutsu and genjutsu. You can be a bit free with using fire chi. And you can use light chi as long as it's daylight out. But water, earth, and air chi use should be kept at a minimum, without them present life cannot flourish and if an area is drained it takes a long time for the chi to come back. Dark chi is an absolute no regardless of the circumstance this chi can taint the very depths of your soul. Megumi warns that in ones life he or she should limit dark chi use to 3 times, anymore than that and you will start to change. There are very few who can use dark chi without ill effects.

After explaining this Naruto sat down in deep thought. "Man I can see why Megumi wouldn't want ninja to learn taojutsu. It's much too dangerous and only responsible people should learn it. That makes you the perfect chose Hinata. Your caring nature will always make you think about the consequences from using taojutsu." Naruto commented. "You just might be the only person in the world who should be allowed to learn taojutsu."

Hearing Naruto comment her Hinata blushed lightly. "T-thank you. But there is more. Taichi is the equivalent of ninja taijutsu, and can be used for a very long time. Taichi uses the chi your body generates. And the normal human can made chi very quickly.

"Ha so that's why Megumi was focusing mostly on tai chi?

"Yeah. It's not that big of a deal I can use taojutsu but I've been train in hand to hand combat all my life, so I'm more comfortable with using tai chi.

"Oh I see." Naruto started. "So how does Megumi know about tai chi anyway?"

"She told me she was here many hundreds of years ago and lived life as a human. She came down as a child and was taken in by monks and they taught her taichi.

"Hold on monks?" Naruto asked.

"Yes it seems long ago there was a group of monks that trained to fight but they never really fought. They would much rather talk their way out of conflict. They were known as the Shaolin monks."

"So what would drive monks of all people to fight?" Naruto asked.

"You see one day many badly wounded warriors came to a temple. The monks nursed them back to heath. And in return the warriors showed them how to fight. You see during the warrior's stay at the temple the monks noticed the focus and discipline the warriors attained though their training. The monks took the offer but not to learn how to hurt others but to use as a way to learn to focus. After teaching everything they could most of the warriors left, and over the years the monks took the knowledge they learned to create the taichi fighting style."

"So that's how it started. But how did gentle fist come about?" Naruto asked.

" That started with the birth of the Byakugan. My clan believes it was a gift from the gods but it seems that was not the case. It started when a monk meditated for 3 months never stopping to eat, drink, or sleep. Although he was in a trance like state he saw everything that was happening around him after the first month. When he came out of meditation his eyes were that of the Byakugan. The monk left the temple and started a family. He taught his children tai chi but over many generations the monk's children became more arrogant due to the Byakugan's power. And modified tai chi to gentle fist, a style that is more aggressive and more rigid, compared to tai chi that is more flowing and a bit more defensive.

"It's hard to believe the Hyuuga are descended from monks." Naruto chuckled

"If you told that to some members they might take it as an insult so please don't tell anyone ok?"

That's a promise! BELEAVE IT!"

"So do you want to have light spar?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah sure just don't pummel me too much." Naruto said jokingly

"Don't worry I won't…Much."

As she said that both of them engaged in hand to hand combat, feeling happier than they ever been before.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Kakashi and Kurenai and their respective teams went to the hospital for a visit. Upon entering the hospital they noticed that there was a lot of activity. Nurses, orderlies, and doctors running around to and from the intensive care unit. Just as they were about to enter doctor Shinji walked out.

"Is something wrong doctor?" Asked Kurenai.

"I'll have to make this brief. About 45 minutes ago a strange connection between Naruto and Hinata was formed, shortly afterwards Naruto's brain activity dropped to near zero, and soon after that Hinata's brain shot up to twice it's normal activity. In addition Hinata's charka seems to be draining for some reason, we are looking into it now."

"What could have caused this?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." The doctor started. " The connection at first glance looked like chakra but upon closer inspection we realized it isn't chakra, it's something I've never encountered before. We'll run some tests and see what happens. We're basically flying by the seat of our pants at this point." The doctor replied. "As for the draining of Hinata's chakra we don't know."

"So I take it seeing them is out of the question." Kakashi stated

"I'm afraid so. We know too little about this connection to risk letting anyone near it"

Just then the P.A rang out "Doctor Shinji, paging doctor Shinji, you are needed in surgery immediately."

The doctor quickly looked at his watch. "Oh shit! I'm sorry I have to go. They are both in stable condition we will continue to look after them.

"Thank you doctor."

"Now thanks necessary. Now I have to get going."

With that the doctor walked off.

DING DONG "Paging doctor Shinji you are needed in surgery.

"OH COME FUCKING ON!!!! YOU JUST TOLD ME THAT 10 SECONDS AGO!!! WAT THE HELL YOU EXPECT ME TO DO?!?!? HAVE SCOTTIE BEAM ME UP THERE?!?!

Teams 7 and 8 sweatdropped at the doctor's antics and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N lol the same thing happened to my dad's doctor I just had to put it in. it was freaking hilarious it's understandable though. Being a doctor sucks too much, work and you still get yelled at by patients)

Next chapter going to be the attack on Yoko.

i'm VERY sorry for the delay my battary and power cord on my computer went crazy (bad power surge i think) i wish i coud have made that wait worth while but i can't but i have the idea for the next chapter down and my OLDER bother found me a translator so i'll be working on the new chapters.

Fixed the "I"s cos you know when i go to think about it a capital "I" is SOOO diffrent from a common "i" it WOULD make it hard to read...

While I admit there is no excuse for those mistakes bitching about something as infantile as the "I"s being capital is just dumb. spelling and MAJOR grammar errors are understandable but that is just ridiculous. anyway no big deal. It's fix so please my friends read on, and if something is simple as a single letter not being capital stopping you from reading just let me know.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own Naruto.

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE, 3 MONTHS LATER

Hinata and Naruto had gotten closer over the past 3 months. They now knew everything about each other. And they even started to rub off on each other. Naruto was now I bit quieter although still not the sharpest kunai in the pouch. Hinata was still quite but she is now more confident but not overly so like Naruto, her stuttering was just about gone only returning when in stressed conditions. Naruto's taijutsu that was greatly lacking had improved a great deal but still wasn't what one would consider the best.

Hinata and Naruto both sat side by side near a small lake. This was their favorite spot to be together after their spars.

"So Megumi says it's almost time to get rid of Yoko's seal, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. In a few hours we'll go back in your mind and put her plan into action." Hinata answered.

"I'm still a bit nervous about this whole thing, there is a chance we may not survive this." Naruto said.

"I'm scared too." Hinata admitted. "The last time I saw him he tried to kill me. But I don't think Megumi will let anything happen to us."

"Yeah I guess your right." Naruto started. "We should get back and rest. We'll need to be in top form when the time comes." He said while getting up.

As Naruto was about to walk away he was pulled back by Hinata and spun around right into her lips. Naruto's eyes shot wide open but soon he returned the flavor and lightly licked Hinata's soft delicate lips making her give a light moan. Naruto took his chance and shot his tongue into Hinata and started exploring. Hinata in turn responded by grabbing the back of Naruto's head and pulled him deeper into the kiss and started to do some exploring of her own. Soon they bother broke for air with a bright shade of red on their faces.

"T-that was for luck." Hinata stuttered.

Naruto's only response was broken gibberish.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD: hokage's office.

"Hey old man It's been a while" a voice.

"Ha Jariya. You've finally come." The old man greeted. "You know it's getting harder and harder to find you."

"Yeah well I _am_ one of the sannin after all." The toad sage said proudly.

"Now for the reason I called you here." The hokage started. "It involves the seal that holds the nine tailed fox."

Hearing this the toad sage's demeanor changed to a more serious one. "What happened?" He asked.

"About 7 months ago Naruto was attacked and a friend of his got badly injured. He unconsciously drew on the fox's power so much so that it nearly destroyed his chakra network. I need you to make sure the seal is still functioning the way it should."

"Alright I'll get right on it. I just need a few hours to get organized."

"Very well."

"See ya old man." Jariya said in his unusual lighthearted tone.

TIME SKIP 6 HOURS HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

"Alright it's time. Let's get a move on." Ordered Megumi.

"Right" Hinata and Naruto said in unison.

The trio made their way into Naruto's mindscape. "So Megumi umm why did you take so long to get ready for this?" Naruto asked.

"There is no need to be so nervous towards me Naruto." She stated. "And it took me all that time because the technique normally uses charkra but my power is held back due to the seal, so I had to remake the technique so it would use chi instead. " she explained.

"Oh I see…….. And I'm not nervous of you." Naruto blurted out.

At this Megumi turned her head to him and smiled. "I'm empathic you know……"

""What the heck is that?"

"Naruto, Megumi means she can sense how you feel." Hinata explained. "So if you're afraid of her she'll know."

Hearing this Naruto paled a bit. 'Awe man that sucks ass!" Naruto thought, as he remained silent.

'Hmmm maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell him that' Megumi thought. ' But I suppose he would have found out sooner of later.'

After a few more minutes of walking they finally arrived at the massive cage that imprisoned Yoko.

"It's quite, I think he might be asleep." Megumi whispered to Naruto and Hinata. "This makes our job much easier. Naruto lets go Hinata stay over here."

Naruto and Megumi moved silently toward the cage. "Ok Naruto move the seal." Megumi whispered.

"Alright."

Naruto then jumped up and grabbed the seal and took it off. At this point everything went in slow motion. As Naruto dropped down for a landing two blood red eyes opened up and a sinister laughter rang out. And a massive surge of red chakra blasted the cage open sending Naruto flying into a wall near Hinata.

"**I'M FREE!!" **The fox roared. **"Fools you have signed your own death warrant." The fox threatened.**

"Hinata check on Naruto! Ordered Megumi. "This won't work unless he's ok!" she continued as a giant paw narrowly missed crashing down on her.

"Ok" Hinata replied. While dashing towards Naruto.

The fox saw this and sent one of his tails at her with every intention of ending her life. But Megumi stopped the attack by grabbing the tail and swung it so hard the fox was sent crashing into a nearby wall creating a large cloud of dust.

"Naruto are you alright?" Hinata asked worriedly but the only reply was mixed up gibberish. "Megumi I think he's seriously hurt!"

"You'll l have to use the healing technique I've been teaching you!" Megumi shouted while dodging a tail.

"But I having mastered it yet!"

"Hinata you have to have more confidence in yourself. Besides I don't think he's hurt too bad." Megumi assured her while sending a blast of chi towards Yoko. "It's not like your trying to bring him back from the brink of death."

"But what of I do something wrong?"

"Hinata if you don't do this, both you and Naruto will die! You have to at least try! Do you want to let him down?!" Megumi shouted. This got the desired effect and Hinata moved over Naruto.

"She's right I have to do this' Hinata said to herself. And started making the chi handsigns to heal her loved one. 'Water, air, earth, light, earth, water, TAO ART: HEALING PLAM JUTSU!' Immediately afterwards her hands glowed white and she started holding them over his head. 'Please let this work'

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

The entire intensive care unit was in chaos. Red chakra lashing everywhere.

"GET THE REMINING PEOPLE OUT OF HERE! Doctor Shinji shouted to one of the orderlies.

"Sir what about lady Hyuuga?" One of the assistants asked.

"There's nothing we can do for her, she's still attached to Naruto with that strange connection. "

"Yes sir!"

"Shinji?! What the hell is going on here?! A voice asked.

Shinji turned to see who it was.

"My god Jariya you're a sight for sore eyes." The doctor started. "About 3 minutes ago red chakra started lashing out of Naruto, seriously hurting everyone in its path." The doctor explained. "To top that off a girl is in there as well but she's connected to him in some way making moving her impossible with out moving Naruto as well."

Hearing this Jariya became terrified. "Leave this to me." He tried to enter the room and immediately go blasted back out by a surge of chakra.

'Damn it this is bad it's almost as though the seal just vanished. If worse comes to worst I'll have to kill my own godson!' the toad sage thought to himself as he got up. 'The only way to do this is to go all out.'

"Hey doc have some of your guys on stand by I will ended up pretty banged up after this…… provided I don't die."

"Right I'll get right on it. Be careful Jariya." Shinji said as he ran off/

'Now I'll have to constently focus my own chakra round myself if I even want to have a ghost of a chance to pull this off.' The legendary sannin thought to himself and focus a blanket of chakra around himself and dashed back in.

Upon entering Jiraiya was hit but a stray wisp of chakra. But moved over to Naruto. Once there they took a kunai and cut his hospital garment off. 'What the--?! Where… where is the seal?!' He asked to himself. 'The only way this could happen is if the seal was destroyed or removed. Dammit! It's been 5 minutes since the seal was destroyed that means I only have 5 minutes to fix this.'

He then took out a brush and started drawing symbols "it's not on the level as Minato's seal but it should work.' He thought to himself as he continued to draw symbols.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"It didn't work" Hinata said to herself in disappointment. But then she heard a small moan from Naruto. "Naruto?"

"Agrh what hit me?" he asked out loud.

"Naruto your ok!" Hinata shouted while hugging him.

"Yeah how did I get-- WHOA MEGUMI!!

Hinata turned to look and saw Megumi being blasted into a wall

"**Now you will die! Even you can't survive this!" the fox said sinisterly.** After saying that Yoko's tails started frailing bout wildly then suddenly they stretched out (think how a peacock does it's tail) and blue flames formed at the tip of each tail. **"FOX FIRE!!" **the demon roared. Sending the blue flames where Megumi landed.

"MEGUMI" Hinata shouted worriedly.

"**I haven't eaten in years." The fox demon said evilly. "You two will make a good appetizer for the main course…… your precious village.** "He continued while slowly making his way toward them. When a blast of chi hit him sends him flying back into his cage. While he was disoriented Megumi appeared on his head.

"NARUTO GET READY!" She shouted. While performing the handsigns.

"RIGHT" he replied while getting into position.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"DAMMIT" Jiraiya cursed. "It didn't work I don't anymore time." He said as he took out a kunai. "forgive me Naruto, Minato.

BACK IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"TAO ART: SEAL REMOVAL JUTSU!" Megumi shouted as she slammed her hand onto the seal and jumped off. And shut the cage.

Naruto jumped up and place the seal back in its place.

"Did it work?" He asked.

"We'll have to wait until he comes around."

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

"What the fuck?" the toad sage asked out loud. "The seal reappeared. Hmmm but there's something different about it. Well it seems the fox is contained again so I'll leave it at that. But still I'll have to keep in eye out." He said as the hokage and several ANBU burst trough the door. "Heh about time you got here."

"Jiraiya what happened?" the fire shadow asked.

"I'm not sure myself. The seal looked like it was removed then it just came back." He said while coughing up some blood.

"Dammit he needs a doctor and fast." One of the ANBU said.

"Help's already here." A voice said from behind.

"Ahh Shinji it's you."

"Please step outside lord hokage we'll get him fixed up." The doctor assured him.

"Very well. I'll leave him in your more than capable hands." The hokage said as he left with his ANBU.

When they were out of earshot one of the ANBU spoke up "permission to speak lord hokage? He asked

"Of course."

"Forgive me for asking, but are you sure you should leave master Jiraiya with that doctor? He isn't a medical ninja.

The old man chuckled upon hearing this. "I can assure you that Shinji is more than capable for the job." He started. "He may be unable to use chakra, but he is an unbelievable inventor and created machines and techniques that allow him to tackle the most life threatening problems one can face wither it's from a common fall or an advanced jutsu. Even Tsunade has a great deal of respect for him. In terms of medical care he can give her a good run for her money, and they could practically bring back the dead when they work together."

"Amazing." Was all the ANBU could say.

BACK IN NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE 4 HOURS LATER.

"I think he's starting to wake." Megumi said.

Naruto immediately tensed remembering how much torment the fox caused him.

"Yoko? Hey Yoko you ok?" Megumi asked while noticing everything about him changed. He no longer had evil, angry red eyes, they were now yellow, and his fur, which was wild, was now sleek and tame.

"**Megumi?" he asked confusedly. "What are you doing here? Where am I?**

"You don't remember anything at all?" She asked.

"**No the last thing a remember was a dream. I dreamt that I nearly destroyed an entire village and killed many. And what's worse I-I think I enjoyed it." **

Megumi face saddens after hearing this. 'He thinks it was all a dream.'

"**I-it was a dream right? Right?" **He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Yoko but it wasn't. You attacked the hidden leaf village 12 years ago. The villages forth hokage sealed you in this boy. (Points at Naruto) to save the village using what seems to be the reaper death seal."

Yoko looked down at Naruto **did I hurt you** He asked sadly

Naruto didn't answer but the look in his eye told Yoko all he needed to know. He was then engulfed by blue flames that sent everyone expect Megumi on guard. When the flames cleared there stood a tall man with long orange hair yellow eye's wearing a yellow robe (it's the same as Yoko Karama from yuyu hakusho can someone tell me what it's called?) with fox ears and nine sleek tails gently whipping behind him.

"**I'm sor--"**

"I may to be the brightest--" Naruto started. "But I know you have nothing to apologize for. A few months ago I hated your guts but that was before I found out about the seal. So there ain't any need to apologize you didn't do anything intentionally. "

Yoko was taken aback by this. **I thank you** he started sadly**. "But still, it doesn't change the fact that I killed many."** He said while shedding a few tears.

"Yoko don't be so hard on yourself" Megumi started "you were not yourself."

"**I DON'T CARE!!"** Yoko yelled at her while breaking down**. "You…. You don't understand."** He started. **"This place was my home for many years. I made many friends here, and they all died because of me!"** he said while slamming his fist into a wall.

"**The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, the one who sealed me in you, was my best friend. He and the entire Namikaze clan as well as a few other clans gave up their lives to seal me away. Despite my killing of so many they still chose to let me live."** He started**. "Those clans used their owns bodies to seal up some of my power, killing themselves in the process. I'm starting to remember now. Even the few children in those clans had given up their lives to weaken me enough to the point where the reaper death seal could work on me. They could have killed me….. Minato SHOULD have killed me. But knowing him he chose to let me live knowing I wasn't myself. He and his entire clan made the ultimate sacrifice for me. All of us were friends. I vowed to be this villages protector but I nearly destroyed it."**

Everyone was shocked upon hearing this. He was on such good terms with the fourth hokage? Megumi called for Hinata and Naruto "It's pointless trying to get to him now. Let leave him alone for a while." She suggested.

"But Megumi we need his help." Hinata reminded.

"Yes I know. But you see Yoko is a fox spirit. They are known for their loyalty to their friends and family and always keeping their word." She explained. "He killed his friends or at least they died because of him, and the feels that he broke his promise. The very idea must be heartbreaking for him. You guys go back to Hinata's mind I'll be right there."

"Ok." They both said then left.

After Megumi was sure they were gone she walked up to Yoko who was lightly crying against the cage.

"Yoko I understand you feel as though you betrayed your friends. I personally don't think you did BUT let's say you did. Your friends willing went out of the way to make sure that you lived. That in itself shows they forgave you. And instead of walking around with your tails between your legs you should try to made sure their sacrifice was for something."

Megumi noticed that Yoko's crying had stopped. He just sat there quietly. After a few more minutes turned to leave.

"**Megumi**" Yoko called getting her attention**. "Thank you. You're right I shouldn't let their sacrifice go to waste."** He started. **"Today I will renew my vow to protect this village, and make a new one."**

"Oh and what will that vow be?" she asked with a smile

"**I will train Minato's son and help him achieve what ever dream he may have."**

"Oh so all the namikazes didn't die off. So you know who it is? She asked.

"**Yes he is none other than the one I'm sealed up in." **

"Well I guess I should be that surprised. Who would use someone else child for something like this?" She asked to on one in particular. "Well you'll have your work cut out for you. He's not what one would call a genius but he's eager to learn. And I think you should be concerned with his mental state, as you can see for yourself." She added while looking around the mindscape.

"**Yes I see that. As bad as it looks I don't think it will be difficult to fix."** Yoko assured.

"One more thing Yoko."

"**What is it?"**

"Hinata, the blue hair girl you saw with Naruto, and I first came here for your help."

"**What's wrong?"** He asked

"Well you see a few years back a got in a fight and go badly injured. Hinata chose to let me seal myself in her and well—oh hold on I'll show you better that i can tell you." She then placed her index finger on Yoko's forehead showing him everything she knew about the condition.

"**I see. It is quite a problem. But it can be fixed. In fact the answer is in the seal that holds me here."** He started. **"You simply sealed yourself in her but don't have anything to regulate your chakra. That is why Hinata's chakra gates are stopping you chakra from mixing with yours, if it did she would have died almost immediate after you sealed yourself in her because al of your power would have just blasted right through her."**

This bit of info made Megumi feel disappointed in herself for not thinking things through but she focused on the task at hand.

"So what do I need to do?" She asked.

"**You don't do anything. There's nothing you can do."**

"WHAT!!"

"**Let me finish."** He started. **"Someone must apply the seal from the outside. Our only option is Naruto. I will teach him sealing for about a month none stop. When I'm finished with him he'll be at a good enough level to make the seal."**

"He was badly injured are you sure he can recover in that time?" The blue hair goddess asks with concern.

"**If he wanted to he could wake up now. With me back to normal his healing factor is much higher. The few minor things that needs to be healed will be heal in a few days."**

"That's a relief. So I can send him back here?"

"**Give me a day or two. I need time to think."**

"Alright I'll send him back in 3 days. And Yoko?

"**Yes Megumi?"**

"It's good to have you back." She said happily.

"**It's good to be back Megumi."**

Right afterwards the goddess vanished in a flurry of feathers.

BACK IN HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto was watching Hinata train in her tai chi style. But was bored witless at how she was training. She wasn't striking posts or anything she was just standing there making slow fluid movements.

"Hey Hinata is that really training? I mean it's not like you can attack anyone like that."

"Believe it or not this calms the mind and helps with concentration."

"Whatever you say." He said in disbelieve. "Man how long will Megumi take?" it's been over an hour!"

As if on cue Megumi appeared. "Someone call me name?"

Hinata was in front of Megumi asking questions at high speeds. "What did he say? Can he fix it? How long will it take? When can we start? Can we do it now? How about--"

"Hinata one question at a time." Megumi said. Megumi then explans the details of her and Yoko's conversation.

"So I have to learn sealing?" Naruto asked in disbelieve "man that sucks."

What?" Megumi asked. "Sealing is great."

""It's boring and is pretty useless in a fight." Naruto explained

"Tell that to your fourth hokage when he sealed Yoko in you." She retorted.

"Ooh….. Yeah Heh Heh Heh."

"Anyway you'll be going back to your mind in 3 days so you guys better make the most of your time together." Megumi started. "Just don't do anything too naughty." She finished teasingly. This immediately made Hinata and Naruto turn several shade of red.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N Man this chapter came out a bit corny and sappy but it will have to do.

oh and one more thing if anyone wants to be a beta reader to this story please let me know. like i said in the first chapter: my grammar SUCKS ASS. thoght i could get better with time but it doesn't look like that's happening anytime soon.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto.

HINATA'S MINDSCAPE

"Man it's hard to believe it's been 3 days already." Naruto started. "I promise I'll learn too do this sealing and get you out of this mess."

"I know you will Naruto. I have complete faith in you." Hinata replied. "I wish I could come with you."

"Sadly you can't Naruto can't have any distractions. He has a lot to learn in a small amount of time." Megumi said.

"Yes I know."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you later," Naruto said while opening the door to his mindscape.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE AT YOKO'S CAGE

"Hello? Anybody here?" Naruto asked while sticking his head in the cage. "YO YOKO!!"

"Behind you."

Naruto turned around to see no one was there and turned back in the cage to see a massive fox starring at him eye to eye. **"Hi oh and uhh boo."**

AHHHHHHHH!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!! IT'S THE BOOGYMAN!! " Naruto shouted while trying to get his head out the cage' (keyword try) only to fall face first in the cold water.

Yoko stood there silent for a brief moment then burst into laughter rolling around in his cage. "**I didn't know if I should laugh or be mad a being compared to the boogieman!" **laughed the nine tailed fox.

"JUST SHUT UP!!" Naruto shouted. "I thought Megumi said you were kind and benevolent."

"**That my be true but you forget I'm still a fox. I can't help pulling a prank or two."** The fox explained while calming down and changing back into his human form

"Yeah yeah what ever."

"**Now let get started. First of all you need to know the purpose of seals. The main purpose of sealing is containment."** He started **"Even explosive tags are really just seals containing various materials that, when added with chakra will detonate. You following?"**

"Uuhh yeah of course."

"**Hmmm the formula for these seals are very complex and can be completely different depending on what you're sealing. To contain everyday items you must calculate the items mass and weight and then place a special seal on the scroll you want the item to be sealed in and put the right amount of chakra into it. This creates a small tear in space where the items can be held. The scroll is really just a door way to that space. Do you understand?"**

"Yeah I got it the stuff is easy!" "_Aww man he lost me at calculating mass and weight."_

"**Your not lying are you?"** Yoko asked.

"What? NO uhh of course not." He replied in a panic.

"**Ok then. Now the sealing of spirits, like in me and Megumi's case is different especially when sealing the spirit in another body. First off the host body must be as young as possible. The oldest age being about 8 years or so. This is because the chakra system is flexible enough to adjust to the sudden increase of chakra. Now the seals that contain spirits have a number of points from 2-9, two being the weakest and 9 being the strongest. Lesser spirits only require 2 maybe 3 point seals, but when you deal with spirits of great power you will need stronger 4-9 point seals. Then there are some spirits that are so strong even a 9 point seal won't hold them. In that case you must find a way to weaken the spirit. You still following? **He asked.

"………Uuhhhh wha?"

"**I knew it. You didn't understand I word a said did you?"** Yoko asked.

"Sure I did!"

"**Really? What is a containment scroll?"** Yoko asked

"It's a roll of paper what idiot doesn't know that?!"

"**Wrong a containment scroll is a doorway to a space where an item is being kept."** Yoko corrected. **"You don't get this at all. This should be kind of easy for you considering who your parents where." He blurted out.**

"You know my parents?! WHO WERE THEY?!" Naruto shouted in excitement.

"**I can't tell you"**

"Huh why the hell not?!"

"**Because its for your own good. " **

2 HOURS LATER

"Come on tell me." Naruto whined

"_**He was nagging me about this non-stop for the past 2 hours!! I can't even think straight!"**_

"**Alright alright let's make a deal. Let's learn what we have to in order to save Hinata then I'll tell you a bit about your mother's clan"**

"What about my dad?"

"**Sorry Naruto that Intel is under lock and key. That info will be given to you when you are ready for it.**__

All right, fine you have a deal. So what now?

"**Come here for a moment." Yoko ordered. **

Naruto did as instructed and moved closer to Yoko's cage. When he was close enough Yoko extended his index finger and focused chakra into it, then jabbed Naruto on the head.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT F--"

Naruto's sentence was cut short when he saw all sorts of seals littered all over his body.

"Whoa! What the heck are these?!

"_**Just as I thought it would seem Minato didn't have faith that the village would honor his last wish." Yoko thought to himself. "**_** That is limiter seal. This is another type of seal that was made by the forth hokage and it is the only one of it's kind. This seal limits you ability in various areas, like chakra control and in your case you intelligence." Yoko explained. "With this seal in place you can't think properly, and you forget even the most simplest things. Breaking the seal should stop its effects immediately although it may sting.**

"Break the seal I can handle a little sting!" Naruto said with determination

"**Ok consider it done" wait that Yoko focus chakra at each of his fingertips and the center of his palm and grabbed Naruto by the head. This immediately sent him screaming in pain And blacking out afterwards.**

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Uuhhhh what hit me?" Naruto asked while staggering to his feet.

"**Ahhh so your awake."**

"You said it was going to be a little sting! Dammit!! That felt like every cell in my brain was electrocuted then burned!" Naruto yelled

"I never said it would be a LITTLE sting. It's not my fault a assumed too much'" the fox said with a chuckle.

"I'll get you back for that. And why are all these seals still all over my body?

I'll tell you later. Now lets get back to learning about seals. The removal of seals requires that you know what seal is in effect. --(You know I had a very logical theory behind seals but by the time I got my computer I forgot al about it)

THE REAL WORLD 5 DAYS LATER

Doctor Shinji we have a situation with Hinata Hyuuga! One of the nurses called out.

"What's the problem?" the doctor asked

"According to chakra monitor her total chakra just dropped by 20 percent."

"Add she didn't have much to begin with. I'll be right there I have to round up volunteers for a chakra transfer."

"Yes sir."

After the nurses left Shinji got on the phone and called Kurenai and the Hyuuga confound to gather a few donators.

One hour later

"Doctor, Miss Kurenai and a few others are here." One of the nurses reported

"Thank you, send them in."

After a few moments Kurenai and her team as well as Asuma and anko entered Shinji' office.

"Good morning." The doctor greeted

"Good morning. Doctor." Everyone returned. " How is Hinata?"

"She was suffering from an extreme lack of chakra." The doctor explained.

"What brought that on?" Kurenai asked.

"I don't know I put her in our c ray scan and according to it her chakra is being diverted somewhere else. I can only assume it's the chakra gates because the gates are not visible even to our scans. In addition it would seem she had that problem for a long time." The doctor explained. "Now her body can't seem to sustain itself."

"Let's hurry and give some chakra to her!" Kurenai nearly shouted

"There is no need." The doctor started. "I called her father and he was here 1 minutes later, literally. That's rather impressive considering the Hyuuga estate is on the other side of village.

"_That can't be there must be some reason for him to help her." Kurenai thought._

"So we came here for nothing?" Anko said with a bit of annoyance.

"No you can still give chakra for us to use."

"Ok we'll all give some now."

"One more thing you need to give some every day. We have no means to keep the chakra contained for more than 12 hours and considering how fast she's losing chakra she'll need it every day." The doctor explained.

"We can do that easy." Kiba said.

"Alright lets get started."

20 DAYS LATER. NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto learned a great deal about seals and how to use them over the past few weeks. He studied non-stop, only going to Yoko for advice a few times or to make sure he was on the right track.

"_**He's what I would expect from the Namikaze clan. Being able to understand seals in such a short time is something only they can pull off, and to top it off I barely helped him, only giving him knowledge I know in the form of books, he basically learned more that half of what he knows by himself. Minato you would be proud." Yoko thought to himself. **_

"Hey Yoko!!"

"**Hmmm? Ahh Naruto you finished yet?**

"Nah not yet I just decided to take a break."

"**That's good. It's better to stop once and a while to let all the information to set in."**

"Yeah I hear ya."

A few minutes passed silently although they have been together for 20 days neither Naruto nor yoko ever really got around to knowing eachother. It made conversation a bit difficult to start. After a few more minutes Naruto, in typical Naruto form just said:" to hell with it" and decided to talk.

"\

"Hey Yoko can I ask you a question?

"**Yes ask away."**

"Before you came to the village what did you do?"

"**Well, I mostly stayed in the sprit realm for the most part. But after a while I got a bit lonely there.**

"Lonely? What you were the only one there?

"**Not that kind of lonely Naruto. I wanted a companion, but that was a bit difficult**

"How come?"

"**Due to my power and reputation, it made it near impossible for someone to return my feelings. The women in the spirit realm only saw me as either a ticket to the easy life, or as some sort of prize. Everywhere I went I was idolized." The fox explained. "I did find a few who didn't see me that way but they rejected me because they felt they were not worthy. **

"Is that why you came to the human world? Naruto asked.

"**Yes. And I was really curious about it as well. Soon after I came here I meet and fell in love with a human named Motiko. She was the embodiment of all that was good in humanity in my eyes. I'll admit I had low an opinion of humans when I first came here, but Motiko changed that. She was kind, caring, selfless, loyal, dedicated, smart, humble and many other things. **

"Megumi told me about her. Did she really get kille-- oh man sorry."

"**It's ok. That was over 1000 years ago. I have since gotten over it although I still miss everything about her. Especially her voice. She had the voice that would make angel jealous, I even miss that weird quirk she had where she would pick the most unusual times to fall asleep. (It's not necropualy if that with your thinking) and everytime I try to pull a joke on her she would stop it everytime and say: "you can't be much of a fox if you can't even prank me!"**

"She sounds like a great person. But how could you just let her killer go like that?" Naruto asked.

**At this Yoko sighed. "I could have killed him. I had every right to end his life, but what go that would have done? It wouldn't bring her back, so what was the point? It would have been a disgrace to Motiko' memory to do such a thing. I knew she would have a thing against revenge.**

"Couldn't you go to the spirit world to see her?" Naruto asked.

"**I wish it was that simple. I tried but it turns out that she had a very special soul. I soul like hers is only made once every few billion years. Her soul is destined to become a god, and because of that, when she dies she does not go to the spirit world, instead she is reincarnated. She could have been reincarnated as any intelligent living thing, on any planet, in any galaxy, of any universe, in any of the countless dimensions. And to top it off she must live several million lifetimes before she can enter the sprit world to become a god or goddess. So you see it's pointless to go looking for her. I already searched this world and as expected she isn't here. So I gave up."**

"Why do they have to be reincarnated so many times?

"**The reason is simple, experience and wisdom. When she lived her last lifetime she will remember most of her past live and with all that experience comes wisdom. Sadly he probably won't even remember me however.**

"Why?"

"**Because it's easy to remember life experiences. She may remember that she loved someone but she may just forget who it was.**

"So all gods and goddesses are born this way?? Naruto asked.

"**No there are some, like Megumi who work their way from the bottom. **

" I see."

"**Now shouldn't you be getting back to studying? **

At this Naruto smirked. "Oh but I'm already finished. I can do the sealing and everything

"**Good work. Will then suppose it's time to wake you up. Remember you must put the seal over Megumi's seal on Hinata's back." Yoko reminded.**

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD.

Naruto's eyes snapped open only to shut right back due to the bright lights in the room. Naruto slowly open hi eyes again and immediately noted the chakra connection. _"This must be the connection Megumi made."_

Naruto looked around and saw Hinata next to him connected to all sorts of machines. He got up and peeked around to see if any nurses were around. He soon found 2 nurses at the front desk sleeping.

"_I have to hurry don't want anyone to see me."_

Naruto went to Hinata's side and carefully turn her on her stomach so he could have access to her back. He then focus chakra in his hands and ran it over her back, causing the seal to appear. He then ran though 20 handsigns and placed the seal over the Megumi' seal. He turned Hinata back to her original position and lay back on his bed and was pulled back into his mindscape.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"**So how did it go?" Yoko asked.**

"I did it just like you showed me Hinata should be ok now. " he answered. " Speaking of which I think I'll go tell her the good news."

"**Hold on Naruto. I believe I made a deal with you."**

"What deal?"

"**I told you when you fixed Hinata's seal I would tell you about your mother's clan."**

Naruto immediately got excited. "_I can't believe I forgot that!" _ He thought to himself.

" Please tell me."

"**Very well let me tell you about you mother's clan. The clan that served this village from the very beginning, and made the ultimate sacrifice to protect it."**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Ohhhhh cliffhanger!! Don't you just hate me?;)

I'm really sorry about this long update. My mom found first chapter with Hinata fingering herself and went ballistic. (THAT was scary). She waited tell my back was turned and took my computer for 3 weeks. When I got it back the screen was busted and to would have cost so much to fix a just worked to get a new one. Man I hope that don't happen again. That was embarrassing as hellL


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Naruto

"**Naruto, your mothers clan were like nomads that originated from the former whirlpool country. And served the first hokage's clan, the Senju clan before this village was built." Yoko started "they were known as the kitsune clan because of their strong affiliation with foxes, genjutsu and even had fox ears and tails. **

"Are you kidding me?" Naruto asked. " And why were they serving the first hokage? And why did they have fox ears and tails?"

"**The kitsune clan was once normal humans. But their habits where exactly the same as foxes. They were loyal, intelligent, always looked out for each other, and were good at genjutsu although not at good as the fuuma at the time. They also used foxes much like the Inuzuka clan does. Unbeknownst to them, their way of life got the attention of the fox god Inari. Inari personally came to them and offered the gift of the foxes. This included: increased intelligence, and genjutsu, the morph ability, the tail and ear, increased senses, increased life span, halted age, more chakra, and chakra control, and a few other things. As time pass, the people of the kitsune' home village started to envy and eventually hate them. They soon had to leave because they were accused of something they didn't do. They drifted from village to village trying to find a place where people would except them. This proved difficult because thanks to their home country they were considered demons. Eventually they started to live by themselves, moving ever few months or so since they started having kiddnap attempts on their children. In fact, it's surprising that only one of those kidnap attempts were successful, considering how often they happened. Other warring clans wanted to have the kitsune' power to make their clans stronger. It just so happens that the clan that kidnapped the kitsune children were attacked and destroyed by the Senju clan, lead by Hashirama Senju, the first hokage. The first hokage found the children and after much searching found the kitsune' clan and returned them. The children told of how kind the Senju clan was to them and this restored their deteriorating faith in people. "**

"So that's way they served the first hokage?"

"**That's right. Hey served his clan out of shear gratitude." The fox spirit explained. "The first hokage saved the kitsune heiress, and her sisters. Out of gratitude the head of the clan pledged eternal loyalty to the first hokage and his clan. They served the Senju from the shadows. No one but the first and second hokage knew about them. When the village was formed the hokage felt they deserved a good home since they were living outdoors. He also tried to free them from their self-imposed servitude. But they insisted in being loyal to him. So he gave them a huge lot of land so they would have a home for the first time in over 100 years. On his deathbed the first hokage expressed deep concerns about the future of the village. Before he died he was plagued by visions of the destruction of his beloved village. To put his mind at ease the head of the kitsune clan promised that her clan will protect the village, after all it was their home now."**

"So my hard headed loyalty is actually genetic?" Naruto asked.

"**Pretty much." The fox replied. "The second hokage gave the kitsune a seat in the counsel. This exposed them to the entire villages who were unaware of their existence. And due to their abilities, other clans immediately started to resent them. The fuuma, the Hyuuga, and Uchiha all despised the kitsune. The Uchiha, and Hyuuga didn't like the fact that the kitsune's genjutsu could trick their Sharingan and Byakugan. But the fuuma clan in particular hated them."**

"Who are the fuuma? And why the hated the kitsune clan so much?" Naruto asked

"**Because the fuuma clan were the ones to go to with it came to genjutsu. Every so often a member in that clan would be so good at it, they can cast genjutsu that can actually physical harm you. However, the kitsune ALL had that ability. Their genjutsu were commonly confused with ninjutsu. The kitsune only wanted peace so they promised that their genjutsu would never be used to harm or control an Uchiha, or Hyuuga, and even showed them ways to detect their advanced genjutsu. This settled the resentment in those clans right away. However the fuuma were a different matter. They demanded that the kitsune stop using genjutsu altogether. That was out of the question and soon things came to a head when the fuuma kidnapped a kitsune child and tried to threaten the kitsune, knowing how close they were as a family. This was the fuuma's greatest mistake. That action brought down the wrath of the kitsune. The kitsune clan cast a genjutsu that trapped them in a world where one moment was equal to 3 hundred years. This genjutsu was so strong that turned all those of the fuuma clan into dust only exception being the 4 children in the clan. This made a clear message to the rest of the village: don't trifle with the kitsune."**

"Man sound like they were brutal when it came to the protection of eachother."

"**They were. After this action they became feared even among the Uchiha and Hyuuga. But as everyone began to understand them that fear tuned into respect. The kitsune tried to turn themselves in for the near genocide of a clan but the council and hokage decided that they had every right to do what they did. " Yoko explained. "They also had several kekki genkai--**

" I HAVE A KEKKI GENKAI?!" WAIT SERVEAL—"

"**No you don't have several kekki genkai." Yoko corrected. "There is a good chance you have one though. Now let me finish. The kitsune got these bloodline abilities but tricking their way into other clans families. It was easy for them, due to their unearthly beauty and the large sum of money they had. And their ability to physically morph into anyone.**

"What's the big deal any ninja can do that!"

"**The transformation jutsu is just a genjutsu, a very simple one. The kitsune's morphing power changes them physically into something, or someone else right down to the molecular level, and could even change genders if they wanted." the fox explained. "To better serve the first hokage they decided that the more diverse the clan the better. So they used their looks, money and ability, to marry into clans with kekkei genkai. When they got pageant they run away and if that clan posed a treat to any clan in the village or the village it self they would kill them all and if possible steal a child and give it to the clan the child's power could counter so they could study it and improve their own power. Since the agent is married into that clan, and everyone else is dead everything goes to the agent so they gathered a lot of wealth from doing this. News spread about how entire clans are destroyed over night and the bloodline power of clans appear in the kitsune clan of the hidden leaf village. So it didn't take long to put one and two together. In an attempt to keep their bloodline safe, clans tried a verity of methods. They tried using dogs, thinking they, like us fox spirits hated dogs and suddenly startling the agent thinking their fox appearance will appear. Despite this clans continued to be destroyed. Soon paranoia set in. clans were so intent on keeping their bloodline to themselves that they stopped marrying outsiders, the kitsune simply killed the wife of the strongest member of the clan and examined her body carefully taking in every detail and morphed into her perfectly right down to any scars or tattoos. Soon clans with cookie genkais feared and forbid marrying and having children. This stopped the kitsune but at a price, with no one willing to have children out of fear that the entire clan will get destroyed and/or their bloodline will go to someone else, they slowly started to die off. The kitsune were directly responsible for about 10 of the destruction of clans with kekki genkai, and indirectly responsible of the fall of at least 60 of the kekkei genkai in the world."**

"Whoa so my mothers clan was genocidal maniacs?"

**No they were not. They only wiped out the clans that posed a treat to any clan in the village. Example there was a clan that had a doujutsu that could trick the Byakugan so they would destroy it after making sure to get a kid first." The fox explained. "Because of these bloodline abilities, it was decided that the clan would be broken into several branches like the Hyuuga, however everyone was equal. For every bloodline power the clan had, there was branch, and each branch had a name. Your mother's branch was called Uzimaki.**

"They sound like a serous bunch to me." Naruto deadpanned

**They did have their quirks. They made traps that made anything you saw on TV look like a joke. These traps were in the form of pranks. Their entire compound was one big trap. In fact if one needed to get a message there, they needed to send jonin, or in some cases ANBU to get it there. And they were know to set traps all over the village. They were harmless but really annoying and embarrassing. After a few years even the children of the village began to notice the signs of traps. It's been said that but pulling those pranks the kitsune most likely saved countless ninja. Think about it if you have to be so careful for traps in you own home, imagine out on the field with enemy ninja and traps that could kill you.**

"Cool! So I got my pranking genius from my mom!!"

"**Please you can't hold a candle to them. They were never caught and made to clean up their mess." Yoko smirked. "Bu there is more. They didn't age beyond 20 and they lived for 400-500 years. They had a strange male to female birth rate, for every 300 or so women there was one man and it common for the clan to have periods where there are no men at all. They were also unbelievably hard to kill. In fact the most effective way to kill them is to get them to fall in love and then kill their husband. This is due to the fact that upon falling for someone they get connected and over time that connection gets stronger so strong that without they die."**

"So guess they avoided falling for humans huh?"

"**No it didn't stop them then they die they immediately go to the fox realm of the spirit world more often than not, the kitsune and her husband find eachother shortly." **

"You seem to know them well." Naruto stated.

"**It shouldn't come as a surprise. I **_**am a fox**_** spirit and they were a clan of humans with fox characteristics so it would stand to reason I would know them. In fact I lived with them for about 213 years.**

"So what happened to them? A clan like that can't just vanish."

"**I happened." The fox answered. "They and a few other smaller clans were the ones who used a seal that a certain clan developed to seal away some of my power." Yoko said sadly. "I'm sorr--"**

"Don't say it." Naruto interrupted. "I already told you to forget about it."

"**Right. Well that's all there is for now. Anything else you want to know? "Yoko asked.**

"Yeah how come I don't have any ears and tails, or the abilities the kitsune had?

"**You recall those seals that are still on your body?" the fox asked. Those seals, like the one that was inhibiting your intellect, inhibits your genes. But breaking those seals you'll grow your tail and ears as well as the kitsune abilities. **

"Can you break the seal for me?" Naruto asked

"**I can't from in here. I was able to break the mind seal since we are in fact in your mind. You will have to break them yourself. It shouldn't be too much trouble you do have fair knowledge of how seals work. **

"So any chance you can tell me my mother' name?" Naruto asked hopefully. "And what was she like?"

**Yoko let out a sigh and replied. "Very well, I'll tell you her name. HOWEVER you must promise me on your nindo that you will not try to find out the identity of her husband, your father, or any of her close friends.**

'_DAMMIT!!' _"Ok I promise on my nindo that I will not try to find out who her husband is or any of her friends." Naruto said in disappointment. But why do you have to keep my fathers identity from me?"

"**It's simple, your father was extremely skilled in the ninja arts, and was feared and hated by many in other countries and had a few enemies here in the village. So it stands to reason that if word got around that you, his son was alive you would have a lot of people from all over the elemental nations trying to kill you out of revenge. I'm only willing to let you know who your mother was because her relationship and your father' was a secret. Only a handful of people knew they were married.**

"Whoa so my dad was a badass!!" Naruto shouted in excitement. "So what about my mom?

"**You mother was the daughter of the heiress that was kidnapped before the kitsune settled down here in the village." Yoko started. "She was extremely skilled at genjutsu and taijutsu even among other members of her clan. She was a bit unusual as far as kitsune go because she used taijutsu, however it was combined with genjutsu. Now I don't think I need to tell you, that was a great accomplishment. Genjutsu requires a great deal of concentration so using it while fighting in close quarters combat was extremely difficult. Even Sharingan users couldn't pull it off but your mother could. Its effect was simple; it made it look like her limbs were constantly changing length. "**

"What's the big deal about that?"

"**Any taijutsu user would know that in order to defend, dodge, or attack he MUST know the reach of your opponents arms and legs. However, with her limbs seemingly shortening and growing constantly it made it nearly impossible to at least block and dodge an attack. She beat the greatest taijutsu users of the time with ease. These were: might gai the current taijustsu master, Kakashi even though he is known for ninjutsu, and Tsunade the sannin with the strength to destroy giant boulders with a flick of a finger. She even beat me with it.**

"Wow so did she pass he technique on to someone else?"

"**No one could pull that genjutsu/taijutsu hybrid off, but she did have a student, and that student became almost as skilled as an average kitsune. **

"Cool so what was she name?"

"**her name was Kushina Uzimaki."**

"I see" Naruto replied. "Well it looks like I have a lot to live up to huh? My parents sound like they were great. I'm going to work hard to surpass them and protect the village.

"**I'm sure your parents would be proud. Now shouldn't you go to Hinata?"**

"Yeah I'll be going now. I guess this will be the last time w get to talk huh?

"**No since I'm me again, I'll be able to speak with you though your mind. So I'll always be in touch."**

"Great well see you later." Naruto said as he ran off to tell Hinata the good news.

………………………………………………………………………………….

hope you lie it I was trying hard to make a name with a meaning for naruto's mother's clan that was similar to the inuzuka but after trying for hours of a translator I gave up and decided to call them the kitsune clan. If anyone had a better name please let me know.

Man I've been walking on nails since I got my computer. My mom pops up on me and even accused me of letting my little bother watch porn on my computer. Saying she heard the moaning from my computer and she knows how people having sex sounds like. But it was really my bother watching episodes of code lyoko she heard. I showed it to her and she STILL suspects something. I'm going to lock up my computerL.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Naruto made his way to Hinata' mindscape and soon found himself in the familiar wooded area of her mindscape. Upon entering he heard a loud crash. He looked around and realized that the sound came from the training area. He started to make his way there to see what was going on.

"Well Hinata, Naruto must have fixed the seal, over the past few hours your concentration went though the roof. The technique that you were having so much trouble with seems much easier for you to perform now." Megumi commented.

"I think your right." Hinata responded "things that I had a hard time understanding seem easier now. I just hope my chakra is back to normal."

"I'm sure it is. Yoko wouldn't let Naruto mess with the seal unless he was sure Naruto was ready."

"Yes your right. But I wonder when he'll be back." Hinata asked.

Suddenly Hinata heard a voice whisper from behind her "you wonder when who will be back?" it asked.

Hinata turned around faster than a blink on the eye and shouted "NARUTO!" and put him in a bone-crushing hug.

"Heh Heh I missed you to!" Naruto with a strain in his voice.

"Ummm Hinata I think he has to breathe."

"So sorry." Hinata said as she let go of her boyfriend. "So how did you know we were here?" she asked.

"Well it kind of hard to miss a loud crash." Naruto replied jokingly. "What was that anyway?"

"Oh it was just that attack I showed you the other day when I first told you about tai chi…… only a little more powerful." She replied.

At this Naruto just noticed that there were no trees in the area and only thing that was there was splinters all over the surrounding ground. '_She calls that a LITTLE more powerful?!' _Naruto thought. "Oh I see. So you were training."

"Yes. So how did everything go? "

"Everything is great. Your seal is fixed and everything!" Naruto said in excitement.

"Thank you! Did you learn anything other and how to fix the seal?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Nothing much. Learning about sealing is hard so it took up just about all my time, but I did learn a jutsu that the forth made called rasangan. The sealing need to have a lot of control and the excises that you do while learning rasangan really helped out."

"Can I see it?" Hinata asked hopefully.

"Sure! "Naruto said with excitement and extended his hand. Soon afterwards Hinata a sphere of chakra spinning violently in Naruto's palm.

"Amazing! It looks powerful!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Oh it is!" Naruto assured her as he slammed it in a nearby boulder, turning it into rubble.

"Hold on Naruto. That isn't a jutsu that someone could just learn in such a short amount of time. Plus you were learning about sealing. How did you learn that?" Megumi asked. 

"Oh there was a seal on me that hindered my intellect. After it was removed learning how to do it was I bit easier." Naruto explained. "You want me to show you how to do it?" He asked Hinata and Megumi.

"Yes can you teach me? Hinata asked hopefully.

"There is no need to teach me." Megumi said as she extended her hand and made a perfect rasangan.

"H-HOW THE HELL?! Naruto shouted.

"Honestly is it really that much of a surprise?" Megumi asked, "I've been around for a loooooooong time I can look at a technique see how it works." She explained.

"Wow so I guess you'll teach Hinata? He asked.

"NO I want you to teach me!" Hinata interrupted.

At this Megumi laughed. "Well I wasn't going to. I wouldn't dream of stealing time away from your precious Naruto." Megumi smirked as Hinata blushed. 

"I'll teach you when we get outta here. Which would be soon. I only came here to suggest keeping what we learned here secret. " Naruto asked.

"But why?" Hinata asked in surprise and disappointment.

" Well we are ninja it's always a good thing to keep a few secrets." Naruto explained.

"He does make a point Hinata. It would be good if you didn't let your new skills out unless absolutely necessary." Megumi agreed.

"But I wanted to show father that I'm worthy to be his daughter." Hinata said sadly.

"Hinata your father expects perfection, something that is impossible, and you shouldn't have to prove you are worthy to him." Naruto said. "But you could show that you improve a bit after a while."

""Yes your right" Hinata admitted sadly.

"Oh come on Hinata no need to be sad. You're a ninja having secrets is what ninja are all about. You'll have a chance to show what your made of, But until then you shouldn't just show off your moves people could find a way to counter, or copy it." Naruto said.

"Your right. I'm sorry Naruto. I was letting my drive to show everyone I'm not weak cloud my judgement." Hinata admitted.

"Hinata it's good to let people think you're weak when you're really not." Megumi said. "That way you'll be underestimated."

Hinata nodded. " So when will we come out of our mindscapes? She asked.

" As soon as Naruto gets back into his mindscape I'll be able to cut the connection and wake you." Megumi answered.

"Well I guess I better get going. I'll see you when we wake up Hinata." Naruto said as he left.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Kurenai and Kakashi were in a meeting with doctor Shinji. "Doctor we've been donating chakra for 3 days isn't there any improvement? Kurenai asked.

"No there isn't any. Their bodies have recovered. But the damage to the brain may make it impossible to for them to ever wake up." The doctor answered. "Listen I know this is hard but….. I'm afraid that if they were going to come out of this they would have by now. It may be for the best to just let them go. We are using resources on two people who will most likely never recover."

Kurenai sat there shocked beyond words. "I understand doctor. You have other people who could use the resources that are being used on Naruto. He has no legal parents so as his sensei--" Kakashi said as a single tear rolled out his eye. "As his sensei I give you permission to……"

"I understand. We did all we could for him, but it wasn't enough." The doctor said while turning to Kurenai. Miss yuhi I'm going to have to call her father to get permission to take Hinata' support system off." Kurenai just nodded.

"Doctor could we see them one least time? Kakashi asked sadly

"Of course." The doctor answered while standing up and showing them out his office. Upon exiting Kurenai and Kakashi gathered the remaining team 7 and 8 explained what was going to happen. And sadly made their way to the intensive care unit.

HHINATAS MINDSCAPE

Hinata and Megumi were standing at the door that led to Naruto' mindscape.

Well it's been 15 minutes. He should be in his mindscape by now." Megumi said. "You ready?"

"Yes."

Hearing the answer Megumi put a hand on the door, and it immediately vanished as though it wasn't there. "Well I guess it's time for you to wake up. I'll be able to talk to you in your mind, if you need anything just ask. Oh and just think about what you want to say and I'll hear it. It would be a bit crazy to other people to see you talking to no one."

"Ok, I'll hear from you later then." Hinata said as her world went black.

NARUTO'S MINDSCAPE

"**Well Naruto it's time for you to wake up. " Yoko stated. "Try to slow down on the noodles will ya?"**

"Yeah right as if that'll ever happen." Naruto smirked as his world when black.

BACK IN THE REAL WORLD

Hey there's a request for some blood samples from Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzimaki." A nurse told the doctor in charge.

"That's strange. I was sure doctor Shinji had given up on them. Oh well get the tools ready I'll be right there." The doctor ordered.

"Yes sir."

The nurse did as ord3ered and gathered all the necessary tools. Upon entering the area where Hinata and Naruto were, she was surprised to see both of them awake and talking to each other. She immediately turned and got the doctor. "Doctor Hinata and Naruto are awake!"

"I'll be right there." The doctor answered.

The nurse went back to check up on them and after a few minutes the doctor came in and asked a few questions. "Now you two, we have orders to take a blood sample from each of you so if you don't mind I'll give guys a little stick." The doctor informed them.

BACK WITH KAKASHI

The teams were nearing the intensive care unit everyone thinking about the fate of their friends.

'I can't believe it's come to this.' Kakashi thought. 'Maybe I'm not cut out for this teaching thing.'

'She's like a sister to this team.' Kurenai thoght. 'She's the soul of team 8 without her--" her thoughts were interrupted by--

CRASH!! BOOM!! THUMP!!…….CRRAAAAAASHHH!! "SOMEONE HOLD THEM DOWN DAMMIT!!" a voice shouted. "WE CAN'T GET NEAR THEM!! Another voice answered. "CRAP! LOOK OUT FOR THE GIRL!!" CRRAAASH!! "DAMMIT THEY DON'T PAY ENOUGH FOR THIS!!"

Doctor Shinji tried to open the door to the ICU only to find that it was locked. So he used his access card and opened it. And to his surprise Naruto and Hinata were standing on a bed and throwing what ever they could grab on to.

"GET THOSE FREAKING POINTY--" Naruto started but stopped when he noticed the exit that was locked, was now open and grinned evilly. The nurses and doctor looked behind them to see Shinji standing there with the door open.

NOOOO Shinji SHUT THE DOOR!! The doctor yelled but it was too late Naruto sped out the ICU, tackling Shinji in the process with Hinata close behind, and shot past their teams and went trough a nearby window.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" doctor Shinji shouted. And turned to the doctor in charge of the shift. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!" the doctor asked madly (you would be mad to if someone tackled you)

"We don't know." The doctor answered. "We were going to get a blood sample that was requested and found that they were awake. We asked them a few questions and they were fine. It was when we told them that we were going to take a blood sample they went berserk. Especially lady Hinata she even disabled 2 nursed and an orderly."

At this team 8 went pale. 'Uh oh'

'Oh mans not this again." Kiba started. "Hinata turns into a different person when you go near her with a needle. The last time she had to get a booster shot she nearly destroyed the doctors office."

"Naruto also has a fear of needles. But come on Hinata can't be that bad, and besides they've been out for months they would be out of shape." Kakashi said reassuringly.

"And besides that loser Naruto is with her. He'll mostly mess up any hiding plans they have. Finding and capturing them would be easy." Sasuke said smugly.

"Sasuke and Kakashi sensei are right and besides a put a bug on each of them as they past by. We'll find them as soon as my bugs can get a fix on the female bug' scent." Shino stated.

"I apologize, this is my fault." Doctor Shinji admitted. "I put their names on the form by mistake. We don't need a blood sample."

"It's alright we're just glad they're up. Now if you'll excuse us we have 2 genin to catch." Kakashi said as his team started to run towards the window Naruto an Hinata broke though.

15 MINUTES LATER.

Both teams found themselves on the hokage monument closing in on Naruto and Hinata.

"Shh there they are." Shino said.

"Alright let me handle this Kurenai ordered. As she walked to them

"Ok you two it's time to go back to the hospital."

"……………….."

"………………."

"Come on there's no need to get mad and give me the silent treatment. The doctor made a mistake, you guys won't be getting a shot." Kurenai said as she finally got in front of them and face faulted. (Yeah _**Kurenai**_ face faulted lol) SHINO!!" she called.

Shino dashed up to his sensei and looked at naruto and Hinata. If he was annoyed he didn't show it. "what the heck?" he asked as he poked "naruto". By now the rest of the team was there and face fualted.

"They made statues of themselves out of sugar?!" Sakura asked in annoyance.

"Their pretty good. They look life like." Kakashi commented.

"Look they even put my female bugs on them. The sugar must be held together by chakra as well." Shino pointed out.

Suddenly the head on 'naruto' erupted with a note on a spring (you know kind like a jack in the box) on the note it said. "Kiba and sasgay settin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!" It also had a chibi drawing of Kiba and Sasuke kissing.

"Grrrrrr that loser!!" Sasuke said in anger. "Screw capture I'm GONNA KILL HIM!! He said as he dashed into a nearby tree line.

"HEY WAIIT FOR ME!! I WANT IS HEAD!!" Kiba shouted and anger. As he followed Sasuke.

**Sigh** "I really have to teach him some anger management." Kurenai said.

"Well you're not the only one." Kakashi shot back as the heard a loud scream. "Well sounds like they caught up to them. Lets get going before someone gets hurt." He finished as they ran in the direction of the scream.

A few moments later they found themselves deep in a wooded area to find Kiba, Sasuke, and Akamaru were hanging in traps high up in a tree.

"I can't believe I let them get the drop on me like that." Kiba whined.

"That loser….."

"Kiba you should know better than running off like that. " Shino scolded.

"Oh shove it Shino and GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!"

Shino did as asked and threw a kunai to cut the rope holding Kiba in place. As Kiba landed he immediately ran to free Akamaru

"Sasuke I'll get you down!" sakura shouted "_**CHA I'LL GET BROWNIE POINT FOR SURE NOW CHA!!"**_

Sakura threw a kunai, freeing Sasuke. "I'll show that loser." He grumbled

"Oh like he showed into that trap?" Kakashi joked. This earned him a death glare that he just shrugged off. "Well on with the chase" he said as they all dashed off.

30 MINUTES LATER.

"Hey Kurenai sensei, Kakashi. " Sasuke called

"Yes Sasuke what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"I was thinking, naruto is a trickster by heart. I wouldn't put it past him to try confuse us by transforming into one of us."

"Good point. Alright everyone gather round." Kakashi ordered as he took out a white cloth and tore it for everyone. " Tie these on you just in case naruto or Hinata tries something."

3 HOURS LATER

Agrh we've been looking for them for hours!" Sakura whined. "Where could they have gone?" she asked as she sat down on a bench in the park.

"We certainly didn't have this much trouble finding Hinata when she had to get her booster shot." Kiba said.

Suddenly Kiba and Sasuke shot out of a nearby tree line. "Kurenai sensei! Those ain't us that naruto and Hinata!" the Kiba from the tree line shouted.

"Good call Sasuke." Kakashi whispered as he went trough a few handsigns. "NINJA ART: PARALYSIS JUTSU! He called as a small jot of lighting hit the Kiba and Sasuke imposters.

"Well now you guys sure gave us a good chase but not it's time to go back to the hospital." Kakashi said as he picked them up. And made their way to the hospital. After a few minutes a weird sound came from Kiba' jacket.

"Hey you ok Akamaru?" he asked worriedly.

"Arrroooo."

"Hey Kurenai sensei. Akamaru stomach isn't doing too well. Can I get him to the vet?

"Certainly."

"Thanks!" he said as turned a different corner to go to the vet.

Soon afterwards they were nearing the hospital and upon entering Sasuke turned off "hey Sasuke were you going" Sakura asked.

"I'll be back." He said as he continued to walk off.

"Can I come?" Sakura asked

**Sigh** "Sakura."

"Umm yeah?"

The only thin Sasuke did was point at a restroom sign.

"Oh' I'll be with Kakashi sensei then."

Sasuke' only reply was a grunt.

WITH KAKASHI AND KUREN.AI

Kakashi and Kurenai put naruto and Hinata on bed and tied them down. Then released the effect of the jutsu.

"DAMMIT!! IT'S US SENSAI!!" Kiba hollered.

"If you don't believe us then us your Sharingan Kakashi." Sasuke said

Kakashi decided to humor them and lifted up his headband, reveling his Sharingan for a few seconds and put it back in its position. "If the guys at ANBU hear about this they'll never let me live this down."

"Kakashi?" Kurenai called.

"This really is Kiba and Sasuke. That means the Kiba and Sasuke who were with us were really Hinata and naruto."

"THAT WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!" Kiba yelled.

"They tricked us and knocked us out then we went off on our own. Then put themselves in they're own traps so you could find them." Sasuke clarified.

"So that must be by they wanted us to have some form of mark, so they could point you guys out as imposters." Shino stated. "I gotta say they hid in the last place where we'd find them. They had us running around the village like fools when they were right there."

"And they acted so much like Sasuke and Kiba, we just couldn't tell." Sakura added.

"You guys stay here we'll deal with this." Kurenai ordered.

BACK WITH NARUTO

"Man they really fell for that one.." Naruto said as he slurped up so Raman.

""But what are we going to do now?" Hinata asked. "Wasn't the plan to stay with them till night then thy would have to call off the search?"

"Well we can always go to training ground 7 and hope for the best." Naruto answered. "I booby-trapped the whole area!" just as he finished the sentence he noticed two shadows behind him. "Oh SHOOT Hinata RUUUUUNN!! TRAINING GROUND 7!"

ONE HOUR LATER

The genin were at the hospital bored out of their mind when the hospital doors swung open revealing Kurenai and Kakashi with they student over their shoulders. However what REALLY got the teams attention was the condition said jonin were in. Kurenai was soaked from head to toe, and her dress was pink, she HATED pink. Kakashi's hair was green with pink, purple, and blue dots and his mask was off (gasp) revealing him to be a handsome devil.

"Uh Kurenai sensei? What the heck happened to you guys?" Kiba asked. But all he got was a glare from the jonin with some killer intent that made him back away.

"LET ME GO DARN IT! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! I HAVE RIGHTS! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!!" naruto shouted as Kakashi carried him in an empty room.

"Please let me go sensei!" I promise I'll cooperate." Hinata pleaded.

"No."

"Your not mad at us for turning you pink are you?"

"…………."

"But you look soooo beautiful in pink!"

Kurenai said nothing as she was directed to an empty room for Hinata. And just as she was about to enter Hinata somehow managed to get her hands free and griped the doorframe with all the strength she could muster. "BUT YOUR BRINGING SEXY BACK!!" At that comment every man in the area shouted "YEAH!" But Hinata's attempts at flattery fell on deaf ears as she was pulled into the room.

"What the heck happened to those guys?" Sasuke asked

"I don't know, and I don't think I wanna know." Kiba answer.

"Well they're behind on they vaccination shots." Shinji said as he walked out with two shoots in his hands. It's best we give it to them now and be done with it." He said as he made his way to Naruto's room. Soon afterwards cursing and thrashing could be heard following complete silence. The doctored exited the room and entered Hinata's room. There was several moments of silence when suddenly a high pitch, bloodcurdling scream rang out of Hinata's room that shattered all glass in the immediate area and left the genin on the floor in pain (A/N take note they are STILL OUTSIDE the room). A few moments later the doctor and Kurenai staggered out.

"Your student has a very healthy set of lungs." Shinji commented as he held a hand on a bleeding ear.

"I should have gagged her." Kurenai said as a she wiped a few drops of blood from her ear.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I'm not too happy with this chapter. But I've bashed my head on the wall trying to make it better but this is the best I could do. I won't be updating any time soon cos I'm going on a trip. I'll update as soon as possible.

Just for he record Hinata is only acting kinda like naruto because of her fear of needles. My girlfriend kinda acts like this when she needs to get a shot;) only not as destructive. And YES she would run away and it would take HOURS and sometimes an entire DAY to find her and in a small town like I live in, that's saying A LOT.

"

"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

1 WEEK LATER

Hinata and Naruto have been discharged for two days now and were giving the ok to continue light to semi moderate training. But it goes without saying that Naruto and Hinata had different plans.

"Man this light training sucks." Naruto complained. "I could be doing other things but noooo Kakashi sensei won't let me go all out!"

"It's understandable Naruto. We were out for 6 months we may have gotten weaker." Hinata explained.

"I have Yoko in me. He would keep my body in top form no matter what. And the same goes for Megumi. It's the way thee seal was designed, with their chakra dripping into out systems, we can heal faster and everything."

"Really I didn't know that." Hinata admitted. Wait a minute. So that's why at the academy you could get hurt and you would be fine a few hours later."

"Yep."

"**Hey naruto I have an idea." Yoko suddenly said, sending naruto on the floor.**

"Naruto are you ok?"

"Dammit Yoko don't scare me like that!" naruto yelled.

"**What I warned you I'd be able to talk to you didn't I?'**

"Yes but you didn't say anything since we woke up.

"**Sorry about that. I was a bit busy here." Yoko said. "Now as I was saying, I know a place in the village where time moves much faster. An hour in this place is equal to about 3 months. **

"Cool so we can spend like a YEARS training!! Sounds good to me lets go!"

"**Hold your horses kid. It's not that simple." Yoko interjected. "You can only use this area for 2 hours after you're finished you won't be able to enter it for another 6 months."**

"Awww man that sucks! Why can't we stay longer?"

"**Because it is the rule set by the god of time when he made that area for me." Yoko explained. "This was to prevent other people who might some how find a way in from getting too powerful. If the place had no limit and someone with ill intent goes there to train for just one day, the power he could gain would be great. Since he gets stronger and everyone in real time doesn't (at least not in that short amount of time) he could beat even the legendary Kakashi and I wouldn't want to think about what would happen if he stayed there for a few days."**

"I see. Well it's better than nothing. So where is this place?"

"**It's in the old kitsune district."**

"Where the hell is that? There's no such place here!"

"**Oh but there is. It's hidden well by a powerful genjutsu. Just leave finding the entry point to me."**

"Ok."

"Ummm naruto?" Hinata called.

"What is it Hinata?"

"You should talk to Yoko in your head not out loud people will think your crazy, or worse they'll think your plotting with Yoko to destroy the village." She warned.

"Sorry I didn't realize I was talking out loud."

"So what's this place Yoko was talking about?" she asked.

Naruto explained everything Yoko told him.

Wow that's great!" Hinata exclaimed.

"With that you can learn how to use what you learn while in your mindscape." Megumi said.

"_What do you mean Megumi?"_

"Well just because you could do a technique in you mindscape, doesn't mean you could do it in real life. Although it will certainly be a lot easier since you practiced it so much in your mind." The goddess explained.

"So where is this place naruto?" Hinata asked

"It's somewhere hidden by a genjutsu Yoko will guide us there."

30 MINUTES LATER

"We're finally here." Naruto said taking a look around. "So this is the kitsune district."

The entire district was built within a wooded area. All buildings were built with the environment in mind. They were built around and even on the trees. The entire area seemed to have a peaceful aura about it. Now naruto and Hinata stood in front of a small sized building with a massive seal on it.

"Naruto place your hand on the seal and I'll send a burst of my chakra to active it." Yoko ordered.

Naruto did as ordered and placed his hand on the seal and soon after a surge of chakra rushed out and the seal on the door glowed then disappeared. Naruto opened the door and was surprise to see the inside of the house was MASSIVE and it was outdoors it was the size of 3 football fields and there was a medium sized house near the entrance.

"Knock yourself out take a look around." Yoko said.

"Nothing else needed to be said as naruto took Hinata's' hand and looked around in the house. The house had three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and a basement. Naruto and Hinata soon found themselves in the basement. It was full of books and scrolls.

"WOW!! Do those books have anything to do with seals?" naruto asked hopefully.

"About 90 of them are almost worthless. They are just notes from failed sealing ideas that Minato and I had that built up over the time we sent in here. But I suppose there is no harm in you looking at them."

"YES!" naruto shouted in excitement. But his excitement suddenly vanished when he saw what was in the back of the room. On the wall in the back of the room was a sword. The blade was black and it seemed to absorb any light around it.

"Whoa Yoko what is that?"

"What is it naruto?" Hinata asked.

"Oh my word. That can't be what I think it is!" Megumi exclaimed. 

"That's is a sword of the death god. It was given to him by the almighty. He treasured that sword but it was somehow stolen around 20,500 years ago. It somehow found it's way to this world. It was last owned by an evil knight. I ran into him and defeated him and took the sword." Yoko explained.

"The sword of the death god?" naruto asked.

"Hinata let me speak through you for a moment please." Megumi said.

"What are you thinking Yoko?!" Megumi' voice shouted from Hinata.

"Huh Megumi?"

"**Naruto let me talk through you for a minute." Yoko ordered.**

"**What do you mean what am I thinking?" Yoko's voice asked from naruto.**

"That is a weapon of a god. Something like that should not be in this world. Why didn't you try to give it back to the death god, or destroy it? That sword has a corrupting influence to anyone who isn't pure of heart!"

""**Megumi your letting your fear of that weapon get the better of you. Trust me it's safe. No one but the pure of heart can get though the barrier a made around It." Yoko assured her. **

"Fine I trust you, but I still don't like it." Megumi said as she let Hinata regain control. 

Yoko said nothing as naruto regained control.

"_I take it you don't want me messing with that sword."_ Naruto stated.

"**That right. Do not even think about touching it. The barrier will cut off your arm…..In the most painful way imaginable.**

"_Got it."_

"**Now back to the matter at hand you'll find a lot of scrolls that will be needed in the unsealing of your abilities right here." Yoko started. "Using a few shadow clones will help a great deal. When you unseal your abilities I will teach you how to use your clans abilities."**

"Alright no problem! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!!" naruto shouted creating 20 clones of himself. "Alright guys get studying I got train." He ordered as he turned to Hinata. "So wanna join me? He asked.

"Yes!" Hinata answered with excitement.

After finding a spot to train. "Well this place is as good as any! So likes get to teaching you rasangan!" Naruto said while pulling out some water balloons.

"What are the water balloons for naruto?" Hinata asked curiously

"To learn rasangan you have to learn 3 steps. For The first step You have to use your chakra to burst the balloon like this" he explained while the balloon seemed to boil then burst. "The second step is MUCH harder. you have to use your chakra to burst a balloon filled with air. And the final step is with you combine the first 2 step to form the technique."

"I'll try now" Hinata said while picking up a balloon. Several minutes past with very little success. "Could you show me that again?"

"Sure." Naruto did as asked a made another balloon burst with his chakra. And again Hinata tried but couldn't pull it off.

"It's ok Hinata it's truly a powerful and difficult jutsu to learn." Megumi said.

"_I WILL learn this jutsu before we come out of here even if it kills me!" Hinata said with determination_

TIME SKIP: 3 MONTHS LATER. (In the training grounds' time)

Naruto stood in the basement in the center of a large seal written in his blood.

"Ok everything's set lets do this!" naruto said

"**Everything is set perfectly. You can start now."**

That was all naruto needed to hear as he immediately started running trough several handsigns. Upon finishing the seal on the floor glowed yellow, making the seals all over his body appear and soon after the seals on him faded away.

"That's it? I don't feel and diff--AHHHHHHHHHH!!" naruto screamed in pain. "FUCK!! AHHH!! WHAT THE HELL'S HAPPENING?!"

**Hold on it will only last for a few more minutes." Yoko assured him**.

After a few more minutes naruto felt an immense pain on his head and around his tailbone as his tail and ears rupture out of his body.

"**Hmm didn't know it would have hurt so much." Yoko said.**

"Pant pant pant I'd rather get burned with all the fire jutsu in existence that do that again. Pant pant."

**Well it's over now but you'd better get cleaned up, there's blood all over you."**

"Alright" naruto said as he went upstairs and into the shower.

"So when you going to tell Hinata about your clan and your abilities?" Yoko asked curiously.

"I don't intend to." Naruto answered. "A ninja must keep SOME secrets right?"

"**If you say so. It may be for the better. She may be one of those girl who go crazy at the sight of a guy with a tail and ears." Yoko joked.**

"Yeah a suppose your right." Naruto chuckled. "I wonder how she's doing. I haven't seen her for days."

**Maybe you should check up on her. It's unlikely that she's hurt but still…"**

"Yeah I hear ya. Could you show me how to get rid of my tail and ears first?" naruto asked. "And why the heck is my hair longer?

"**I'll teach you how to put away your tail and ears. Keep in mind that without your ears and tail all your kitsune abilities except shape shifting are unusable and your chakra and healing rate goes back to the way it was before, your bloodline power should be useable however" Yoko started. " And I made your hair longer because it would look freaky to see a guy without normal ears. The hair covers where your human ears are suppose to be." He finished. **

"So what is this bloodline power?

**It's called the fuugan like the Sharingan and Byakugan it can see chakra, it can also breakdown the formula of seals so you could negate, alter, or destroy a seal used against you. You can also place a seal anywhere within your sight but it maybe a bit difficult to pull off on a moving enemy. It's really for more tactical purposes than full all out combat like the Sharingan."**

"Nice so does it copy the seals it breaks down?"

"**No it can't sadly. But it not that big of a deal with the knowledge you'll eventually possess in sealing you won't need other people's seals." Yoko explained.**

Cool!" Naruto said as he turned off the shower and stepped out. It was at that time he looked at the full body mirror that was in the bathroom he noticed it. "Uh Yoko is it normal for my mom's clan to have TWO tails?"

"**No it isn't normal. You have two tails because of the share amount of chakra you have along with mine. Although a kitsune member could get more tails to if they focused on increasing their chakra, baring in mind it may take them their entire lifetime." He answered. "Speaking of which let me explain how shape shifting works. Picture what you want to look like and concentrate there's really nothing to it shapes shifting come instinctively to you. **

Naruto did as told and soon his tails and ears retracted into his body and his hair got shorter "cool. Now let look for Hinata. She was close to finishing the second step of the rasangan last time I saw her." Naruto said as he put on his favorite jumpsuit.

It took about 15 minutes for naruto to find Hinata. The trees in the surrounding area were uprooted and debris was everywhere and Hinata was curled up in a bubble of water (think of how water prison jutsu looks like).

"What the heck happened here?!" naruto shouted in a panic as he ran to the bubble of water Hinata was in and started hitting on it. "Hinata, Hinata!" After a minute naruto clamed down enough to realize Hinata seemed to be fine. He could see she was breathing, her eyelid twitch every now and then and finally all concerns were washed away when he saw her smile and laugh a little bit. "Is she sleeping in there?" After a few more minutes Hinata woke up and got out of the sphere of water.

"You're finally up! Man I was worried about you!" naruto said.

"You were worried? Why?" Hinata asked.

Well you were in a sphere of water and last a checked people don't have gills to breath in water sooo…….."

At that Hinata smiled. "Thank you for your concern and sorry for worrying you but I was fine."

"So I noticed. But what was that all about anyway?"

"Well I burst the air balloon but it burst with so much force that it uprooted the trees and sent me flying backwards into what left of that rock." She answered while pointing to the rock. " Megumi said that I concentrated my chakra so much it blow up in my face. It even knocked me out. Megumi formed water infused with chakra and chi to heal me quickly."

"That's a relief. So you can use those healing power anytime?"

"No only if a lose consciousness and only if there happens to be so source of water nearby."

"That's a shame. Something like that would be great to use on demand. Anyways let's go back to the house you deserve a little break." Naruto suggested.

"Yes I think I will. It'll be nice to have a hot bath." Hinata admitted while leaning against him for a kiss. Naruto pulled her by the waist and kissed her deeply causing her to widen her eyes in shock but soon pulled his head closer and returned the kiss. They broke off from each other after a while, their lungs screaming for air.

"H-Hinata I'm sorry I don't know what came over--"

Naruto was cut off by another kiss by Hinata but this time she pushes him on to the ground and held him down. "Hinata what's wrong with you?!" Naruto asked while slipping out of here grip. He got no reply Hinata just stood there with a dazed look on her face.

"**Naruto we have a problem. I'll explain later right now you either have to hide of knock her out before it's too late."** Yoko said in a panic.

"To late for what?"

"**SHUT UP AND KNOCK HER OUT NOW!!" Yoko roared.**

"HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EXPECT ME TO KNOCK OUT MY GI--"

NARUTO WAS cut of when he saw Hinata make a dash for him and before he could react she disabled the chakra point in his arms and legs sending him to the ground. She stood over him and started to undress. It was at this time naruto started to take in her features her skin was smooth and her breasts were perfectly suited for her body, not too big not to small, just right and her overall figure was just perfect, nothing like the other girls their age, Hinata had curves all the right places unlike the others who were just straight and skinny. Naruto snapped out of his daydream and his eyes widen in realization "h-Hinata you don't want to do this! You'll regret it later!" naruto pleaded while feeling a certain body part harden. Hinata simply looked down at him with a smile on her face, but not the sweet and gentle smile she was known for, the smile she had was one full of lust. \

Meanwhile back in Hinata' mind Megumi was in a panic. "Hinata! Hinata! Snap out of it!" she shouted but got no reply. "This isn't good if she get pregnant it could ruin them especially if it's with naruto." The goddess thought to herself. "Wait I know!" Megumi said as she started pumping chakra to Hinata' lower extremities.

Hinata pulled naruto' pants down reviling his erect member and position her dripping wet neither lip over it and plunged herself on naruto' hard cock making them both moan out in ecstasy. "H-h-Hinata you have….to " was all naruto could get out As Hinata started to ride him. Naruto was mesmerized at how he breasts bounced as she rode him. She moans as she slammed herself on naruto' manhood and moved back down to get another kiss from naruto a few moments later Hinata slammed herself hard on to naruto and let out a loud moan Naruto felt her hot lips convulse around him sending him over the edge as well. Hinata's' opening milked every last drop naruto of cum before collapsing on him and fell asleep, naruto followed soon after.

HINATA MINDSCAPE

"Muuh what happened?" she asked as she slowly got up and made eye contact with Megumi. That was when she realized she was in her mindscape again. "Megumi? How did I get here?"

"You really don't remember anything about what happened 15 minutes ago?" Megumi asked in disbelieve.

"No."

"Hinata I'm sure your going to faint after hearing this but…….. You just raped naruto."

"WHAT!?"

"It's true I tried to stop you but nothing seemed to work." Megumi explained.

Hinata let out a string of gibberish that was barely understandable and past out.

NARUTO"S MINDSCAPE

WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT YOKO?!

**That was the effect of you releasing your mother's clan abilities. Members of that clan go into puberty much earlier than normal people. It was most likely that what made you so bold to kiss her like that, and that is where the second problem came up. Your mother's clan produces a mild substance in their saliva that can make the opposite gender aroused. It's so slight it's barely noticeable."**

"If it's so mild why did Hinata go crazy like that?!"

"**Let me finish." The fox replied. "Normally it's mild but I think how those traits were sealed up for so long and then suddenly released your body made much more than it normally would to make up for the years of inactivity. It should stop after a week or so."**

Naruto sat down on the ground with a dazed look on his face. "What if she gets pregnant? How can I explain this to her?" naruto asked worriedly.

"**I wouldn't be too concerned about her getting pregnant, remember Megumi is in her, I'm sure she stopped it somehow. And you can explain it by simply telling the truth. You learned that your bloodline was sealed up and you realized it just this morning. But it turns out that when you released the seal it also released a trait from your mother's side that makes your saliva produces a substance that arouses the opposite gender. Since it was sealed up for so long and suddenly released your body over produced the substance and when you kissed her she just went crazy."**

Hearing this, naruto started to clam down a bit and sat quietly.

Hinata's mindscape

Megumi woke Hinata out of her fainting spell. "Try not to faint for the next 5 minutes ok?"

"O-o-ok."

"Now as a was about to tell you, there is no chance you'll get pregnant. I destroyed any eggs that may have been in your womb." Megumi explained. "But still I want to know what happened to you.

"I-I-I don't know. After naruto kissed me everything went black." Hinata explained. "I-I don't know. I didn't want our first time to be like that!" she shouted as she broke down in tears.

"Clam down Hinata there must be more to this than it seems." Megumi said in hopes of claming her down. "Talk to naruto about this when you wake up."

Hinata only nodded and slowly faded away.

REAL WORLD 30 MINS LATER

Naruto and Hinata started to stir from their slumber they opened their eyes and stared at each other for a few moments before remembering what happened earlier. Hinata bolted off naruto, grabbed her cloths and hid behind a tree.

'I-I'm sorry naruto. I don't know what came over me." She said from behind the tree

"It's alright Hinata. It's more my fault than anything."

"How is it your fault?"

Naruto told there about his family trait and bloodline, which had her blushing madly.

"I-its ok naruto. It's not your fault and I won't get pregnant thanks to Megumi." She said while coming out from the tree fully clothed. "Let's go back to the house." She said while fighting the urge to kiss him.

They were walking for about five minutes in an awkward silence. Deciding someone should try to break the ice Hinata spoke up.

"So naruto how is you're training in seals going?"

"Oh it's going great! One day I'm going to surpass the forth hokage!" he said while pumping his hand in the air.

Hinata giggled at Naruto's antics. "So is that all you've been doing? and can you use your bloodline now? it's be three whole months here I can see how effective sealing is, but shouldn't you learn other things as well?" she asked.

"I used a few shadow clones to study while I train. I've and I just started learning the basics of nature manipulation. It turns out my chakra is wind based. And my bloodline power hasn't manifest itself yet. Yoko says after i learn more about seals the fuugan will active by itself."

"You're learning nature manipulation to?" Hinata asked in surprise. That's great I'm learning nature manipulation to. When I sleep Megumi teaches me in my mind. When I have the rasangan learned I'll train more in my tai chi and chakra manipulation."

"So what your chakra type?" naruto asked curiously

At this Hinata sticked her tongue out and replied. "I'm not telling you. A ninja must have his secrets."

"I think I already know what it is anyway."

"No you don't."

"It's water isn't it?"

"How'd you know?!" Hinata asked in surprise.

"The way you move is graceful and fluid like water. I just took a guess." Naruto explained. "So you want to train together tomorrow? We haven't been seeing much of each other since we came here."

"Yes I'd love to." Hinata replied. As they entered the house. "I'll take that bath now." she said while dashing in the bathroom.

"If you need me I'll be in the basement." Naruto called out.

The next day naruto and Hinata sparred and showed off a few of the moves they learned. Hinata fought with a small orb of water that attacked to throw naruto of balance while she attacked with her tai chi to disable his chakra points. Naruto dodged a few attacks now and then but was no match for Hinata in a hand to hand combat especially with that orb of water attacking. Naruto eventually found an opening that allowed him to send a gust of wind that blew Hinata over. He was about hit her with a rasangan but stopped a few feet away.

"Heh Heh if this was a real fight you would have been dead, looks like I win!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist in the air only to be hit in the back of the head with that water orb which sent him face first into the ground. When he got up Hinata was there with a kunai at his neck.

"And in a real fight ninja must never let down his guard. Now who won again?" Hinata asked innocently

"Y-you."

TIME SKIP 3 months later

Well today's the day we leave. Man this place rocks! I wish I could stay here another 6 months." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes. But you know what will happen if we stay any longer." Hinata said.

"Yeah yeah. But a guy can dream can't he."

"Hinata laughed. And drew naruto in for a deep kiss before heading out of the training area. After entering the real world naruto and Hinata made their way in town and ordered some raman. Just then a ninja with wearing shorts and a white jacket appeared, he had long brown here and near white eyes, obviously a Hyuuga.

"Neji." Hinata said to herself

The ninja identified as Neji looked coldly at Hinata before speaking "Lady Hinata Lord Hiashi wishes to speak with you."

"Yes." She replied while turning to naruto. "I'll see you tomorrow after training." Hinata said.

"Yeah see ya." Naruto replied as Hinata and Neji vanished out of sight.

10 MUNTUES LATER: HYUUGA COMPUND

Neji escorted Hinata to her father's study. Hinata was hesitant at first but knocked on the door. A few seconds later her father answered. "Enter." Hinata did as told and entered. Upon entering she saw her father just standing there with his back turned looking out the window. He made a handsigns and markings in the room became visible and glowed Hinata recognized them as a form of privacy Jutsu. "Please sit down Hinata." He ordered. Again Hinata did as she was told and sat down after a few moments of uneasy silence her father spoke.

"I…… I haven't been to much of a good father have I?" he asked. Hinata could have sworn she hear a bit of sadness in that question. She just sat there silently unsure how to answer the question.

"It was only after I saw you at deaths door in the hospital I realized just how wrong I've been." He started. "I did everything, _everything_ I could to make life difficult for you. I belittled you, neglected you, abused you, and even keep all information about your mother from you when you wanted it so badly."

Again Hinata sat there silently not sure where this was headed.

Hiashi pulled out a gold locket and gave it to Hinata. Hinata held it up in the air and admired the intricate designs.

"Go on, open it." Hiashi said.

"Hinata opened the locket and saw a picture of her, or at least she thought it was her at first. "I-Is this--?"

"Yes Hinata that is your mother. Her name wasYoukou (sunshine LOL) and as you can see you're a splitting image of her, your so similar to her in so many ways it's…. frightening sometimes." The Hyuuga head answered while sitting down "She always did what was right even if it's of great inconvenience to her. She was kind, loving, and selfless. She loved to press flowers and make healing ointments and was actually on par with Tsunade in the medical field.

"Am I really that much like her?"

" Yes you are. The only difference is your lack of confidence and that only came about because of me. " He started. "It's hard to believe someone like that was a ninja, and an exceptional one at that. She was a great woman and easily the most talented fighter to come out of this clan since ancient times. Her Byakugan was the most powerful in ages, and made an unnamed fighting style that is a bit more fluid than gentle fist saying 'everything about gentle fist feels wrong so I made this style that suits me.'" Hiashi paused as he thought about his beloved wife. "She was so strong she actually fought for the position of the forth hokage."

At this Hinata' head snapped up at her father in shock. "W-W-What?!"

"It's true. Your mother fought Minato Namikaze and almost beat him even though he was using his famed flying thunder god jutsu and rasangan. She just found a way to counter of work around ever jutsu Minato sent her way."

Hinata sat down in wonder. Her mother could have been the forth hokage. But soon a sad, disappointed look formed on her face. "But she didn't a chronic fear of needles. I'm sure someone like her would be disappointed by the fact that her daughter has such foolish fear."

Hearing this Hiashi Hyuuga, the man that is known for his total lack of humor laughed. And continued to do so for a good minute or so." Don't feel too bad Hinata." He started. "Your mother had that fear of needles to. In fact your fear of needles is nothing compared to hers. It's the reason she loss the fight against Minato. He knew she was afraid of needles and so a while after the fight started he pulled it out and threaten to stick her." Again Hiashi let out a chuckle" Minato was expecting her to freeze up to the point where she would give up but instead she went ballistic and stopped short of literally killing him because she lost her chakra control and as a result she burned off almost all her chakra which made her pass out. And I've heard of how you destroyed doctors offices when it's time to give you a shot and again that's nothing. Your mother destroyed an ENTIRE hospital on one occasion and even tried to find a way to destroy every needle in the village."

Hinata felt some relieve after hearing her mother was afraid of needles and even laughed a bit. After several minutes Hinata spoke up. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"How did mother die?"

That question caused Hiashi Byakugan to activate and a wave of killer intent washed over the room. Hinata immediately regretted asking the question a started to back away from him. Hiashi realized what was happening and clamed down.

"I'm sorry." He started. "That wasn't directed at you. It just that everytime I think about it I get angry." He explained. "Your mother was killed while she and I where on a little getaway. She found someone injured and helped him by giving him shelter and tending to his wounds. The man had a suspicious air about him and although I protested she didn't listen. He stayed with us for a week and during that time he got close to Youkou he even started to win me over." The Hyuuga head admitted. "Then on that last day I walked into our room to find Youkou stabbed to death and to make matters worse the man who Youkou trusted was on top of her getting ready to take her eyes out. I was enraged. I made that man suffer dearly before I killed him!" Hiashi said while trying to retain his anger. "When I asked why he did it? He replied. 'It's not everyday an opportunity like that falls in your lap, i wanted to be known as the one who killed Youkou Hyuuga, and getting her eyes would have been a big bonus. Hahahaha.' he laughed. That lowlife laughed at what he did! He played with Youkou' kindness and killed her! A part of me was killed that day as well. It became Impossible for me to love and a only married again out of duty since I am the clan head."

Hinata looked down sadly.

"But it doesn't end there. The other reason for my anger is how the Hyuuga council reacted to her death. Everyone knew that Youkou and the clan conucil never saw eye to eye but still. I never thought they would do what they did. They pulled strings so all that she accomplished would be erased. So all of her exploits: her learning a new style, being runner up for hokage, the donations she made to the homeless, inventing a new form of medication that to this day is still saving lives, everything was wiped off the record. All because she opposed the council. She wanted to ban the use of the caged bird seal, and many other things and for that she earned the councils hate. No one can even make a tribute to her because it would be destroyed soon afterwards." He then looked Hinata square in the eye. "That is why I treated you the way I did. I saw how much you were becoming like your mother and a wanted to stop that at all costs. I didn't want you to suffer the same fate; I didn't want you to be taken advantage of. But instead I made you weak by destroying your confidence." He said while getting up and bowing low to the ground. "I'm sorry. Nothing justifies the way I've treated you. It just that you are the last thing I have left of Youkou. I didn't want no see you hurt, or worse."

'So that's why he always treated like that. It must have been hard for him.' Hinata thought to Megumi

"Yes. It must have. I sense nothing but sadness and regret as he told his story. My opinion of him has changed. While I don't like the fact he treat you so badly, I see he is a father that wanted to protect his daughter from being taken advantage of."

"But father, why not report this to the hokage?" Hinata asked. She immediately saw her father tense.

"Hinata you don't understand the power the Hyuuga council hold in this village." He started. "The third hokage won't act against them for some reason, it's always been like that and it's been suggested that they are blackmailing him somehow. Before he died the forth hokage was about to get to the bottom of the matter. They influence every decision he makes even when he stepped down as hokage."

"I see. So they're blackmailing him somehow." Hinata said. She then decided to ask the question. "Um father can I come back home?" she asked hopefully.

"No you can't." he started. "When Kurenai came to me to take you under her wing I was relived. I was trying to think of a way to get out of this place for some time without arousing suspicion." Hinata if you live here there is a good chance you will die before you even reach adulthood."

"Why?"

"It all boils down to the council again. Remember their hatred your mother runs deep. They don't like the fact that you, the daughter of Youkou is alive, they don't like how you share her views such as the cage bird seal, and they are furious about you becoming the clan head. So you see Hinata my letting you leave is for your own good. Your being here will only hold you back and put you in danger, stay with your sensei and get stronger. If you are to be let back in you must either get stronger so you can defend yourself or the Hyuuga council must somehow get destroyed."

"W-w-what?" Hinata said in disbelieve. She couldn't believe it! Members of her own family could possible want her dead! She then thought back and realized her father might be right. She remembered always being glared at by council members but she always thought they were of disappointment.

"Hinata I want you to take this." Hiashi said while giving her a pill.

"What is this?"

"It's a pill that induces crying." He answered. "Trust me it's for your own good. And the effect will only last for a few minutes."

Hinata took the pill and sallow it.

"When you exit this room I want you to run out of the compound. With the effect of that pill you will be crying and people will think we've had a fallout. I know at least one of the council will see you and come to me to ask questions. I will tell them I disowned you." he explained. "You will always be at risk of the Hyuuga councils wraith as long as you're the heiress of the clan. By disowning you that threat is hopefully eliminated.

Hinata nodded in under standing and let out a small sob as the pill took effect.

"We will talk again. Somewhere else there isn't any risk of anyone hearing us." He assured her, "they're still many things we must discuss about your mother and the council. And although I'm disowning you, there is still a chance they still view you as a threat to their power so be on your guard, and always have a friend by your side."

Hinata nodded again as the pill took full effect. Her father embraced her for the first time in years and said. "Now go before the pill wares off. " he ordered.

Hinata nodded and exited her father's study and ran. Hiashi stepped out to look coldly at his daughters retreating form. As Hinata ran she glanced at a council member and saw that same glare again.

"He's right Hinata." Megumi started. "There is nothing but hate coming from that council member. So much so I can see why he fears for your life."

'_I swear things are going to change around here. I'll make sure this clan becomes everything my mother dreamed of.' _Hinata thought go Megumi as she exited the Hyuuga compound.

MEANWHILE WITH HAISHI

The council member that saw Hinata run away walked up to the clan head.

"Lord Hiashi I saw lady Hinata left just now. She seemed quite upset. Is everything ok?" he asked with fake concern.

"Yes everything is fine now that she is no longer a part of this clan."

"No longer part of the clan? Why?" the man asked.

"Why else? She's weak. She allowed enemy ninja to ambush her. That is something that should never happen to a Hyuuga because of our eyes. And then to be beaten so badly. It's for the good of the clan that she be disowned. Such a weakling should not be the future clan head." Hiashi explained coldly.

"It's so sad." The man said with fake regret. "But it is for the good of the clan. Now if you'll excuse me" he said a s he turned to leave. 'Good we now have that whore's daughter out of the way. Good riddance." He thought to himself.

'I pray I live to see the day you arrogant council bastards dead.' Hiashi thought to himself. 'Hinata when the day comes I will fight along side you to made the council pay for the things they have done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N ok how could I put this hmmm oh yeah SWEET FUCK THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE!! I'm not joking it really took me all this time to get this chapter straiten out. There was so much I had to be careful not to reveal in fact on 4 occasions I had to rewrite a great deal in the story because I put in some thing that should e used for later on in the story (although they could fit in perfectly in this chapter.) and the rape scene was hard as hell for me to make. I NEVER realized how hard it is to pull of a raping in a story when it's the girl going the raping! It's HARD!! (At least for me it is) and It STILL didn't come out right it was suppose to have more action. And it didn't help that I'm suffering from writers block.

I didn't want it. But it looks like I kinda made this into a super naruto fic without realizing it. I'll have to go on with the story as is. I'm not sure how long the next chapter will take. I made the Hyuuga council this powerful force at the drop of a hat so I could have something to write about before the chunin exams. Since it was so sudden and impulsive it may take a while to come up with ideas to link them into the story.

Well I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it longer to make up for the long wait.

A/N i made a tiny edit that shows naruto explained his bloodline power to Hinata. i was suppose to put this in but it looks like a forgot. it's a small edit but i'd like to thank the reviewers that pointed it out it completely slipped my mind


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Hinata finally made it to the apartment complex that she and her sensei Kurenai lived. She entered her apartment and was greeted by her sensei, which immediately noticed the tear marks on her face.

"Hinata have you been crying? What's wrong?" She asked with concern.

"Father disowned me." She said.

"What?" Kurenai said with a growl.

"It's not you think sensei." Hinata then explained everything tat transpired in her meeting. "So you see sensei, my father does care for me he just went about the situation the wrong way."

Kurenai stood silently before speaking. "My opinion of your father has changed. But I can't believe your mother is actually Youkou but then again the resemblance is uncanny.

"You knew my mother?" Hinata asked in surprise.

"I never met her face to face. I only seen her once and that was during her fight with the forth hokage. It was only shear luck I had a connection to see the fight. Very few people ever saw her out of missions. In fact she always got the same team to work with so while her name and skill was well known, hardly anyone knew anything about her or what she looked like." She explained. "And people most likely didn't even know she was married. I sure didn't till just now."

"Now I understand."

"It's understandable why you father would concerned about the council." Kurenai started. "Although no one knew her face it was well known that Youkou Hyuuga was against many things the council took part in."

"My mother had an option and they hated her for it?"

"There is a lot more to it than that." Kurenai started. "And it's not my place to said what it is."

"Maybe father will explain anything else. He _did_ so there was still more to discuss."

"That is most likely what he will talk to you about that when he gets the chance." Kurenai started. "Now let's do some more training. You have a lot of catching up to do." She finished.

"Ok."

**NEXT DAY WITH NARUTO **

It was 9-o clock in the morning and Naruto was in his apartment studying a few books he took with him from the training grounds when suddenly his stomach let out a loud rumble. "Time for breakfast! Off to the Raman restaurant!" He shouted as he hopped off his bed and bolted out of the door.

"**Come on naruto don't you think you should eat something other than raman?" Yoko asked in annoyance.**

'_No way Raman is the greatest food in the world!"_

The fox only sighed and remained silent.

As naruto was making his way to his favorite Raman restaurant he ran into Kakashi.

"Ahh Naruto how's everything? Enjoying your day off?" Kakashi asked with his nose in his book.

"Oh hey sensei I'm fine. I just finished some early morning studying and I'm off to get some Raman for breakfast!"

"Really?" was all Kakashi said as the sky darkened and is one visible eye glazed over and clapped his book shut making a bolt of lighting strike behind him (it's the same as if you do his awakening in naruto rise of a ninja). "I don't think so. I'm going to make you suffer for exposing my face the other day!" He said while taking Naruto's hand and teleporting away.

"An instant later naruto found himself in front of a decent restaurant that starved nothing but……SALAD! Dun dun duuuuun!

"NOOOOOO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi dragged him in, all the while Yoko was in his cage laughing. "I'M ALERGIC TO GREENS! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!"

"You took my mask away and exposed my face! Now I have to deal with the reestablished Kakashi fangirl club!" Kakashi exclaimed as he forced naruto into a seat. "Now if you don't eat your greens. I swear I'll put a jutsu on you that will make you unable to taste Raman ever again! Muahahahaaa!" He said while looking evil and deranged then suddenly went back to normal.

"K-Kakashi sensei y-y-your scaring me."

"Really?!?!" he said with an evil deranged look on his face.

YES YES LOOK I'M SORRY OK?!?!?! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WORE A MASK TO STOP FANGIRLS?!?!"

"Well…… apology accepted." Kakashi said while appearing to be completely normal and started to read his book.

"Sooo I don't have to eat my veggies?" naruto asked hopefully a large salad was placed in front of him.

His only reply was a glare from Kakashi. "I can still make it so you can't taste raman." He threatened with a deadly tone.

"Yes sir!" naruto said while forcing the salad down.

"**Hmm why didn't I think of shutting off your taste buds when you eat Raman?" Yoko asked out loud.**

"_Oh just shut up Yoko!"_

Several minutes' later naruto and Kakashi walked out the restaurant, or in Naruto's case crawl out. "Come on Naruto, It wasn't that bad." Kakashi chuckled.

"All this just because of a few fangirl?!?!"

"Well if it makes you feel better, I was going to make you eat veggies anyway. I just decided to throw in my revenge at the same time." Kakashi started. "Now come on I'll train you if you want."

"**Wow sounds like you were screwed from the get go." Yoko chuckled.**

"_Shut up."_

"Alright sensei. Let train."

"Alright." Kakashi replied as he led the way to the training grounds.

As they were walking down the street and turned a corner there stood at least a quarter of the female population in the village with banners proclaiming their love for Kakashi.

"Oh fuck." Kakashi said while casually looking up from his book.

"Ummm I take it this is your fan club?" naruto stated.

"Yep."

"There's a little bit more of them than a thought."

"Yep."

"Soooo what do you do in a situation like this?"

At that question Kakashi clapped his book shut and grabbed naruto by the head and shouted. "RUUUN!!" and dashed off with the fan club in toe.

1 HOUR LATER: TRAINING GROUNDS

"Well seeing how we already had our warm up lets get right into it." Kakashi said.

"Fine by me!" naruto shouted while throwing Shuriken at the copy ninja.

Two hours later naruto and Kakashi were taking a break next to a nearby pond.

"Naruto." Kakashi called.

"Yeah sensei?"

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Huh? What for?"

"I've failed you as a sensei. Both you and Sakura."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You were badly hurt in that attack naruto. It may have been prevented or at least reduced if I had trained you more." Kakashi said.

"At that naruto stayed silent. He couldn't argue with that. if he was trained more it might not have been so hurt. But then again if it didn't happen Hinata would be dead, yoko would still be a raging monster, and we would never have found out about his powers.

"I'm a damn hypocrite I always talk about never abandoning your friend. But I constantly abandoned you and Sakura." Kakashi said.

"I'm just curious, you trained Sasuke more because he's the last Uchiha?"

(A/N you know I find that it's a bit unfair to say Kakashi didn't train naruto. He did just not as much as Sasuke, but for the sake of the story; we'll say her neglected training naruto.)

"Don't be silly." Kakashi started. "Of coarse not. It's because he is a flight risk i trained him more. From the first day I meet him I realized Sasuke wasn't like the other genin, and I'm not talking about his skill."

"What do you mean sensei? Sasuke would never betray the village!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Don't be so naïve Naruto." Kakashi scolded. "Think back at all the other genin. Their dreams range from things like: become the best at what they do, becoming hokage, helping their friends, or become a better person in general." Kakashi started. "However, Sasuke's dream is to revive his clan, which is all well and good but it's his other dream that worries me. A genin at such a tender age rarely has such a dream of revenge, when Sasuke first made genin I could tell that if someone were to promise him power he would do _anything_ for it, even betray the village." Kakashi explained. "I've trained Sasuke in hopes of turning him down the right path, and truthfully it's working. I'm sure he won't leave anymore for power, however his new mindset is still on shaky ground."

"Sounds like you had a good reason."

"I could have at least give you guys a replacement trainer, or at least a few scrolls." Kakashi started. "No there is no excuse for what I did. I promise things will be different. I can't train you anymore today since you still have to take it easy." He said while getting up. "Plus it's suppose to be squad 7's day off." He said while starting to leave.

"Well that was enlightening. I wonder what Hinata's up to. I think I'll pay a visit" naruto said out loud

"**Naruto I think you should at least tell the third hokage and your sensei about what **happened** to you." Yoko said.**

"Why? If they find out I talk to you they may do something crazy."

"**Don't worry about it. The hokage knows who I am. And Kakashi won't just jump at you and try anything just like that. He'd most likely keep an eye on you until he sees the truth."**

"**To tell** the old man about me would mean telling him about Hinata to." Naruto started. "Maybe I should see what she has to say first."

"**I suppose your right."**

A half an hour past and he was finally at Hinata's apartment complex. He found her apartment and knocked. Soon after Kurenai answer the door.

"Good morning Kurenai sensei." Naruto greeted. "Is Hinata home?"

"Oh, naruto. Yes she's right here. Come on in."

Naruto walked into the fairly large apartment and saw Hinata laying down on a couch enjoying a cinnamon bun, so much so she didn't even realized naruto was right in front of her. Kurenai sat down the sofa and started drinking some tea.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted

"Eep! Naruto don't scare me like that!" Hinata said with a hint of cute annoyance.

"It's not my fault you didn't notice me standing right in front of you" naruto said in amusement. "You really like cinnamon buns don't you?"

"Yes they're my food." She answered. "Can I get you something, a drink, food maybe, we have Raman."

"Thanks but I can't eat a bite Kakashi sensei made me eat a ton a veggie." Naruto answered while shivering. He then heard a snicker come from Kurenai. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! He said he'd take away my ability to taste Raman if I didn't." Naruto said with waterfall anime tears. This earned a small laugh from Hinata.

"So what brings you here?" Hinata asked.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out."

Hinata then looked at her teacher who gave her a small nod. "Ok give me a few minutes to get ready."

After 20 minutes Hinata and naruto left. "So where are we headed today?" Hinata asked.

"I was thinking about checking out the old kitsune distrait." Naruto answered.

"Are you sure it's ok?" (A/N take note she still doesn't know about naruto being a kitsune. and she won't know for a while)

"It's fine. Yoko says it's alright."

"Yoko?"

"He lived with them for a long time and had as much rights as everyone from that clan."

""Oh I see."

After 3 hours of exploring naruto and Hinata found a peaceful spot under a huge tree to rest for a while.

"Man this place is something else." Naruto said in astonishment.

"Yes it's amazing. All the buildings were built around the trees, and in such a way they seem to fit right in." Hinata said.

"There's such a peaceful air around this place. I wonder what it was like when people lived here."

After a few moment of silence naruto spoke up. "Hinata I've been thinking. Maybe was should at least let our sensei and the hokage know about Yoko and Megumi."

Why?"

"I'm sure our sensei notices a change in our personalities. You don't stutter anymore, and I don't act as stupid as I use to." Naruto started. "We can tell them we were doing some training in your mind and if they ask we'll show them a little bit of what we can do."

Hinata sat quietly in thought '_Megumi what do you think?'_

"I think Naruto's right. Everything he said is true. In addition, it would be strange that you two are so close after seemingly spending only a few days together."

"_I suppose your right."_

"Ok we'll tell the hokage. Do you think he'll be able to see us?" she asked.

"Of course he always looks for an excuse to stop doing paperwork." Naruto smirked and got up. "Come on! Lets go!" I'll race ya!" he shouted as turned to dash to the hokage tower he realized Hinata was already in the front of him. _"What the fuck? Damn she's definitely hiding some of her speed.'_

10 MINUTES LATER.

Hinata and naruto made it to the hokage tower.

"Looks like it's a tie." Naruto said while gasping for air. "Man your freakin' fast!"

"You're not bad yourself." Hinata gasped. Now lets go to the hokage."

Hinata and naruto soon found their way to the hokage's office and knocked. "Come in."

Both naruto and Hinata entered his office and immediately noticed a man with long white hair and a plate on his forehead with the symbol for oil.

"Oh sorry old man." Naruto started. "I'll wait till you finish."

"It's alright naruto come in." the old man said. While offering them a seat. "This is my student Jiraiya

He's only here for a visit. What do you want to talk about?"

"Umm it's about my "tenant" so could we have some privacy?" he asked while eyeing the thirds student.

At this the third hokage's expression got serous. If you want privacy then why bring Hinata?

"She knows about it."

"What's wrong with the seal? You need not worry Jiraiya

Helped in the making of the seal. And the sealing of the fox."

"There's nothing wrong with the seal. I came here to explain the change in my personality."

"Some have expressed concerns that you suddenly got smart…too smart." The third hokage started. "Some believe that the nine tailed fox took over your mind and body and have called for your execution."

Naruto paled at that and immediately got tense.

"Relax naruto. I know that is not the case." The old man started. "Although I would like to what caused this sudden change."

"It turns out the nine tailed fox is actually a good guy." Naruto started. He released a seal that hindered my intellect."

"What?" the third asked. "The last time I checked he was in a state of rage."

"Ah so you really DID know him."

"Well kid it doesn't surprise us to know yoko is good because me and the old man both know him though the forth hokage." Jiraiya explained. The forth knew Yoko was not himself and tried to find a way to remove the seal that caused him to go berserk. But the seal itself was complex and Minato didn't have the time to crack the formula." He continued. "Having said that, how did you get Yoko back to normal?" The sage asked.

"That's where Hinata came in." naruto answer while looking at Hinata.

"Lord hokage I have an old friend of Yoko's sealed inside of me." Hinata explained. "She's a goddess named Megumi and sealed herself in me when I was younger after a fight with another goddess, she was the one who removed the seal."

"When was this?"

"It was sometime while we were still hospitalized." She explained. "Megumi formed a connection between me and naruto and we went into his mind only to find Yoko attacking him. We got naruto away and went back some time later where Megumi got naruto to remove the seal so she could get to him. They ended up fighting but in the end she was able to break the seal."

"I see." '_That would explain that strange connection between them'_ the hokage thought "But what about you Hinata? Kurenai said you yourself have changed quite a bit. You don't stutter, and you seem to have much more confidence."

"The problem with me was that the way Megumi sealed herself in me was not right. It forced my chakra to redirected to keep her chakra from mixing with mine. That hindered my chakra control, which I needed for my family's gentle fist, and intelligence, which is why I had a hard time understanding and learning. That seal would have killed me by now if naruto hadn't fixed it."

"Naruto?"

"When we broke Yoko from the seal he thought me about sealing so i could fix Hinata's' seal." naruto explained. "I actually woke up at one point to fix it then went back into my mind."

"Hmmm can I see this seal?" Jiraiya asks. "I still find it hard to believe you have a goddess sealed in you, and if you do and naruto did in fact "fix" this seal, I'd like to make sure it's done properly."

Hinata hesitantly complied and exposed the seal on her back.

'This seal array, I've never seen anything like it.' Jiraiya thought. 'Based on the setup, this goddess would have killed her. That brings me to Naruto's seal. Hmmm this kid is every bit like his father. To make a seal to correct the first seal in only a few months, that is quite an accomplishment.'

"Jiraiya?" the third called, snapping the toad sage out of his thoughts. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. It seems she's telling the truth." He said while turning to naruto. "Kid you ever considered learning about seals?"

"Yeah! Yoko's been teaching me." Naruto replied.

"Good 'cause you got a knack for the thing." The sage said. "Are you aware of a training ground Yoko has?"

"Oh we've been there already. I spent a lot of time studding seals in there."

"Wow you work fast kid." Jiraiya said while walking to the window. "Hey if you're willing I'd teach you a thing or two about seals."

"Uh sorry but I already have a sensei, and besides you don't look like someone who would be good sensei…."

Jiraiya's eye twitched with annoyance than shout "Do you know who I am kid?!?! I am one of the Sanin, the toad sage of Myobokuzan Mountain, my name is known and feared far and wide! I AM THE LEGENDARY TOAD SAGE JERAIYA!!" He exclaimed while doing a strange dance.

'_Who the heck is this guy?'_

"**Heh Heh he hasn't changed a bit over the years." Yoko chuckled. "Naruto he was the forth hokage's teacher, and is a good sealmaster. You would do well to take up his offer. I may be better than him at sealing, but it's still good to have more than one sensei. **

"_This guy trained the forth? And why would I need another teacher?_

"**Sealing is different from other techniques in that every seal is different form person to person. Think of it like this. 3 Raman chefs would cook Raman and use a base recipe, however their Raman will taste completely different from eachother because they put their own twists to the recipe. Sealing is the same way, and if you combine my style and his you might get something even better than both. The forth hokage did and he ended up becoming one of the greatest because of it."**

**No** more needed to be said. Naruto immediately jumped up and took the sages offer. "So when can you train me?" he asked with excitement.

"Well I have an important mission to deal with and I won't be back for a few weeks. When I come back we can begin." He answered while jumping out the window.

Well naruto, Hinata, thank you for telling me about this be sure to tell your teachers about this." The professor said. "Now if you'll excuse me a have some work to do."

Naruto and Hinata left the hokage's office. "Well the day's almost over." Naruto started. "We should hurry and tell our sensei about this now."

"Right."

Naruto and Hinata were lucky enough to find both of their teachers about to leave the jonin meeting. They found went to a restaurant to eat and revealed what they've been hiding. The two jonin for the most part took the information well. But it was easy to tell that they didn't believe some of it. After they ate they left to call it a day.

Hinata and Kurenai walked at a comfortable pace to their apartment. It was now night and the village was now up in lights and full of nighttime activities.

"You don't believe anything we said do you sensei?" Hinata asked.

"Well it's hard to believe but there is no denying the strange things that happened." She started. "Maybe you can show me a few of these techniques you learned."

I show some of what I learned but please don't tell Kiba or Shino."

"Why not?" Kurenai asked. "They're your teammates, and besides naruto knows about them."

"Actually, naruto isn't really aware of exactly what I can do." Hinata started. "Sure he saw the basics of some of the things I learned but he doesn't mean he knows what I can do."

"I see. Well its good to see you're thinking like a ninja and not like some love struck fan girl." Kurenai started. "Most female ninja would show off their jutsu and the wrong people saw it, sometimes their own love interests, and found a way to counter it, sometimes with deadly results."

Hinata felt a bit of pride at being complemented by her teacher. "Hey sen--- ahh!" she screamed as a small bird just missed her. "What was that?"

"It looks like a messenger bird."

Hinata then took a good look at the bird that was now standing in the front of her. "This is one of the Hyuuga's messenger doves. What's it doing here?" she asked herself while taking the message from the bird. She read the message and her eyes widened as she read and then handed it over to her sensei.

Kurenai took the message and started to read. "Hmm it's from your father." 'Hinata be on your guard. The council will try to send assassins after you! Quite possibly tonight.'

"After reading it, Kurenai destroyed the message and said. "Come on Hinata lets go the sooner we reach home the better." She said while taking to the roofs.

Soon afterwards, Kurenai and Hinata finally made it home. "Sensei."

"I know. Something doesn't feel right. I've been living her for over 6 years and I NEVER seen this place dark like this. Check it out."

Hinata was about to active her Byakugan but jumped up, dodging two kunai. She activated her Byakugan and threw a volley of her own kunai at the assassin only to have the target replace by a log. She landed next to Kurenai. And started looking for the assassin. "Sensei he prepared the battle field beforehand." Hinata started. "It's hard to see with my Byakugan because he somehow raised the temperature of the entire area."

'Damn this guy knows what he's doing." Kurenai thought to herself as she dodged several kunai. "Dammit where are the ninja patrols?" she asked out loud.

"They won't help you." a voice echoed. "They aren't even in the area."

"Who are you? Why are you attacking us?"

"I'm only after the girl. If you stand aside you will be unharmed."

"Not on your life."

"Such a shame. Oh well I'll be sure your deaths are quick and painless. NINJA ART: HIDDEN MIST JUTSU!" the voice called out as the entire area was enveloped in the thick mist. "I am Kenshin trained under Zabuza Mamochi in the silent killing technique. Your days are numbered."

"No it's your days that are numbered!" Hinata suddenly declared shocking her sensei.

The assassin suddenly appeared behind Hinata with a sword and was about to deliver a deadly blow when suddenly a small but powerful jet of water hit his sword, breaking it in the process. "WHAT?!?"

Hinata turned and gave the assassin a strike that sent him flying into a nearby tree and followed up with strikes to his arms and legs rendering him immobile "But how?"

"It's simple. Controlling water is second nature to me. Mist is nothing more than water vapor." She started. "The moment you used that jutsu you gave me the advantage by surround the entire area with water."

Kurenai stood completely shocked at what her student just did but soon shook out of it. "Now you're going to answer some questions." Kurenai said menacingly.

"Screw you bitch!" The assassin said as he bit down hard.

"Kurenai's eyes narrowed in anger. She then produced a kunai. "Listen very carefully." She started "This *presses kunai to his neck* is a kunai that has been coated with a very potent poison." She paused. "This poison will kill you in the most painful way imaginable. Tell me who sent you and I might let you live."

At this the assassin laughed. "Your treat is pointless I'm already dead." He said as he grinned, letting some green liquid flow out of his mouth.

"Dammit! You're already going to die! You can still tell us who sent you!" Kurenai nearly shouted. 'Damn I should have check his mouth for poison'

"Sorry lady I ain—" the assassin managed to get out before the effect of the poison took his life.

"He's dead. Hinata we have to report this to lord hokage."

"I don't think he can do anything sensei. Remember the Hyuuga council has him wrapped around their finger." Hinata said.

"I know that. But still it should be reported. Now lets go he may still be at his office."

"Alright."

TIME SKIP: TWO HOURS LATER

Kurenai, the normally clam, level headed jonin kicked down the door to her apartment in sheer anger and stomped in. "I can't believe him!!!! He's going to sit down and do NOTHING!! Not even try to investigate! Sarutobi lost a lot of resected from me!"

"Sensei clam down." Hinata pleaded. "Maybe there's a good reason for him letting them get away with this."

"Oh there is indeed a good reason for his actions." A voice said from behind.

Hinata and Kurenai turned to the source of the voice to meet Hiashi standing where the door should be.

"Father."

"Good night." He greeted. "May I come in?"

"Yes of course." Kurenai said as she gestured for the clan head to enter.

"I take it you had an encounter with the council's assassin."

"Yes. We did. But sensei forced him into a corner and he killed himself." Hinata lied.

"I am glad to see you are safe." He started and turned to Kurenai. "Thank you for protecting her."

"u—um there is not need to thank me." Kurenai said.

"Why are they still trying to killing me? I thought you disowning me would eliminate that threat."

"They are trying to kill you because they view you as a threat." Hiashi started. "You see, this all started when your mother started befriending smaller clans. She wasn't trying to, but she ended up having quite a bit of influence in the political happenings in the village. Her friendly nature also made her loved by the branch members of the clan as well." He paused. "You see Hinata your mother was in a situation where she could have stopped theft of a very important scroll. At least it was important to the council. She tried to give chase but she couldn't since she was pregnant with you. The council believed she did it intentionally to get back at them. They put her on one of their 'trails' thinking they can be rid of her once and for all. But what happened stuck fear in them. The representatives from the smaller clans, the ones she befriended spoke out in her defense. The council, who were used to all the clan representatives always agreeing with them were shocked beyond believe. They expected everyone to back them up but no one did. Before that incident she was only a bad annoyance to them, but after seeing she actually had so many clan heads backing her up they saw her as a small threat. It was when she ended up making close friends with the Namikaze and Kitsune clans that they feared her and saw her as a full blown threat."

"The Namikaze I heard of before but what about the Kitsune?" Hinata asked.

"The Kitsune were a feared clan with fox features, hence the name, they could have beaten any Hyuuga or Uchiha with ease. They died in the nine tailed fox attack." Hiashi explained. "Now these clans were the only ones who didn't fear the Hyuuga council but they never did anything to oppose them, that is until your mother started relations with them. Her sense of right and wrong always seemed to rub of on others and soon all the other clans nearly stopped bowing to council's outrageous demands. And when there was a possibly that she could be hokage they tied their best to make sure she wouldn't win, she had of course lost." Hiashi paused for a few moment to let the information sink in. "Your problems started the moment your mother decided that it would be best to keep our being husband and wife secret. The only ones who knew were the forth hokage, and the council. She, like the fourth hokage had many enemies and even had the same flee on sight order on her. If word got out that she had a husband then it would only bring attention to her and would make it difficult to have children. Those enemies would put your life in danger if they found out she had a child. She hid her relationship with me well, as well as her pregnancy. She crafted an elaborate genjutsu that hid the signs of her condition and kept her distance from those who could see though it easily." Again Hiashi paused. "But her plan backfired. Yes her enemies outside the village never found out about you, however she didn't take into account that the council would hate you as well. And she most certainly didn't plan for her life to be cut short so soon after giving birth to you. With her gone, the smaller clans lost their will to oppose the Hyuuga council. And then soon after the nine tailed fox attacked and killed the Namikaze and kitsune clans off. Your mother died hiding the fact that you were her daughter to make sure you were safe so I didn't want reveal she was my wife, and the council felt the same way at least that's what the thought at the time. So a story was made up. It was announced that I had a wife and it was kept secret to ensure her safety, but she died giving birth to you. The council made all the needed paperwork, at the time it seemed like the actually cared for you but it became evident that they had there own reasons for helping me hide who your mother was. And it was simple if word got out you were youkou's daughter the smaller clans, who now have more power than they did all those years ago may raise up against them again. And the fact that you're so similar to her didn't help matters.

"Lord Hiashi, if you don't mind my asking, where did all this hatred between Lady Youkou and the council come from." Kurenai asked.

The council started everything off" He stated. "When Hinata's mother was only 6 she had a close friend who happened to be a branch member. One day while she and her friend were about to go out to train, her friend accidentally walked into a council member who was drunk, which resulted in him falling into the koi pond. The council member in a drunken rage activated her friend's seal and gradually pushed so much chakra into it her head blew up. Youkou witnessed the whole thing and even had her friends' blood splattered all over her. After the incident she was never the same. It was most likely from that her sense f right and wrong was born. And I believe she made it her mission to destroy the caged bird seal in honor of her friend who she loved like a sister."

"I had no idea the seal could do that" Hinata said in disbelieve. Several minutes pass with everyone in his or her own thoughts.

"Um father when you first came here you said the third had a good reason to bow to the councils demands." Hinata asked. "Why?"

"The Hyuuga council have in their position, hidden in a basement of an old warehouse in the center of the village, a bomb a nuclear bomb if I heard correctly." Hiashi said.

"A bomb? Is that all?" Hinata asked.

"That is the same thing I said. But I think it's safe to assume that it's powerful, since the hokage is clearly terrified by It." The Hyuuga head stated. "I tailed them to the warehouse were it is being kept and heard them threaten to set it off if the hokage didn't stop the patrols in the area for tonight. That is how I knew you were in danger. Now I must be going I can't afford to let they suspect I'm with you."

"I understand thank you for warning me father." Hinata said with a bow.

"There is no need to thank me. It's a father's duty to ensure his child is safe." He answered as vanished in a flurry of leaves.

"Well that was enlightening." Kurenai said out loud. "Now lets go to sleep."

"Ok."

THE NEXT DAY

After her training with the rest of her team, Hinata meet up with naruto and explained everything her father told her.

"**Naruto if they really do have one of those bombs I can see why the third would be afraid to act against them." Yoko said.**

"What's so bad about that bomb? What's the most it could do? About a block or two of damage?" naruto asked out loud. (He's talking out loud so Hinata can hear him)

"**A block or two of damage? That's NOTHING. If it's even a small bomb this entire village will be wiped off the face of the earth." **

At that naruto paled "T-the ENTIRE village?"

"What's more the entire surrounding area will be render uninhabitable for decades. It's a weapon from about 5000 years ago before man learned to use chakra. Nuclear weapons were the most powerful weapons on the planet. One of them could even kill me if I got caught up in the blast." Yoko admitted. "It is said that the ones who die in the blast are the lucky ones. The survivors will end up getting a cancer and dead a slow death. It is truly an inhumane weapon. "

"Is there any way we could get rid of that thing?"

"I know how to diffuse them. I learned everything I could about them from back then and even diffused one once before. It goes without saying that I will need to take control of your body to pull it off." Yoko answered.

Naruto then turned to Hinata who had a worried look on her face." Hinata Yoko says that thing is A LOT more powerful than we thought." Naruto started. "Hinata let find this place, Yoko said he knows how to diffuse the bomb."

"Right it's in the center of the village under an old warehouse." Hinata said as she and naruto jumped to a nearby building. "There are only a few warehouses in that area so finding will be easy with my Byakugan."

After a few minutes of roof jumping they found themselves near the center of the village. Hinata used her Byakugan and soon found their target. "Naruto I think this is the one we're looking for." Hinata said pointing to the building. "There is no activity on the surface but below there are guards……. I count at least 50. There appears to be three levels in the underground complex the first level has 25 guards patrolling the rest is on the second. There are about 10 cameras from what I can see 5 on the first and 5 on the second floor, And there seems to be strange lasers coming out of the walls on this level to."

Naruto looked a bit dazed for a second then Yoko's voice spoke out**. "That sounds a lot like a type of alarm system used in ancient times. Highly advanced." **He started. **"We'll have to keep in constant communication. It's a good thing naruto always travels with his radio headset."** He said as he put it on. **"I'll need you to give me a heads up on any patrols that will be coming my way, and you have to warn me about those lasers, their not visible to normal eyes. I only have a small amount of chakra available to me. So using Justus of any kind has to be kept to a minimum"** He was about to leave then he realized something. **"Hold on what about the third floor?"** he asked.

"It's really hard to see there. It appears to have some sort of shielding. But I can tell that there's no one there." She answered.

"**That must be were the bomb is. The shielding is to prevent radiation from leaking out, which would also explain why there is no guards posted there. They would dead from radiation poisoning."**

"If it's that dangerous then how—"

"**Don't worry my chakra clock will protect Naruto's body completely." Yoko assured her while jumping down to the ground. He then positioned the radio set at his mouth. "Hinata can you hear me?**

"Yes loud and clear."

**Good I'm entering the complex now keep close watch on the patrols."** He said as he entered the build and descended a flight of stairs.

"Ok."

Yoko finally reached a door and just when he was about to open it the radio came to life. "Wait! There's some right at the door." Hinata warned. After a few more moments past she gave the ok to continue on.

Yoko opened the door to meet the back of the patrolman. He quickly sneak up behind him and knocked him out. Then moved his body to a nearby dark corner. '**Wow I feel like Sam fisher' **Yoko thought to him.

"Who?" naruto asked.

"_**Heheh nothing."**_

Yoko continued down the hall and was about to turn the corner then Hinata called out gain

"Yoko wait!"

"**Yes."**

"There is a camera right down that hall.

"**Hmmm those things will really screw up this operation. We have to disable them. Can you see a room with security office anywhere?**

"Yes there is. It's on that same floor. On the far end.

Yoko, under Hinata's careful direction, managed to get to the security office undetected. When he got their he was meet by two guards. He knocked them out and disabled the entire security grid.

"**Ok, it's down. Now to move to the next floor."**

Yoko moved silently to the second floor. Working his way carefully around the defenses. Just as he was about to enter the radio came to life again.

"Someone's coming hide!" Hinata warned.

"Yoko ducked unto a nearby cabinet.

"Alright time to get some things straight, noobie." One of the guards said. "This door here leads to the third floor. If you value your life you'll NEVER go down there got it?" The man warned.

"Why is that?" the other guard asked.

"There are some freaking dangerous traps protecting whatever's down there." The other guard started. "I've been there once to "clean up" the last noob who let his curiosity get the better of him there is nothing but chunks of meat. The guy got caught up in one of the deadliest traps there a laser net."

"I thought those laser only set off alarms."

"The lasers down there are different. They can cut though solid blocks of steel like a hot knife through butter. The only reason I was able to go there is because of this sensor I was given after becoming in charge of this joint." The now revealed head guard said while tapping a device on his belt. (My Ain't that convenient lol) "So please don't go down there. I REALLY don't want to have to clean up someone else again."

"Y-y—yes sir!" the other guard replied as they walked off never noticing that Yoko stole the device from the head guard.

"**This may be useful."** Yoko thought to himself.

"**Hinata come in."**

"Yes?"

"**Due to the shielding, it will be impossible to communicate. I just thought I should warn you."**

"Ok I understand."

Yoko went into the third level and formed cloak of chakra around himself and worked is way around the traps. After 30 minutes he finally made it to his objective.

"**Holy shit!!!"** Yoko exclaimed loudly

"_Hey what's the matter?" naruto asked. "You don't strike me as the type who would swear like that."_

"**This thing his as big as the largest bomb ever detonated!" Yoko explained. "Those fools! They don't know what they're fooling with! If this bomb goes of, even the surrounding countries will feel the shockwave, and can even cause a small earthquake."**

"_Wow what would drive someone to make something like this anyway?"_ naruto asked.

Yoko started to disarm the bomb and answered. **"Well naruto like all weapons, it started out as an idea that was suppose to be for the benefit of mankind. But it didn't take long for someone to realize it could be used as a weapon. It's a trend that's been happening since man set foot in the world. Someone with a great mind would think of something from the benefit of all mankind, then some fool would find a way to apply that idea to kill. Even the various forms of Justus were made with helping the advancement of mankind but it soon became a tool of war. " **

"I never really thought about that."

"**Most people don't that's just the way everything is." Yoko said. "There finished. Now I just need to find a container to hold this plutonium."** Yoko then looked around and soon found a several lead suits. And with a very complex array of seals, turned them into a container big enough to hold it. **"Now let's get outta here. The third hokage would be happy to see this."**

Yoko returned to the second floor to find everyone on high alert**. "Looks like they maybe alerted to my being here."** Yoko thoght to himself.

"Yoko can you hear me?" Hinata asked from the radio.

"**Yeah I hear you. The bomb is disarmed but it looks like getting out of here undetected will be a bit of a problem."** Yoko whispered into the radio. **"Can you cut the power to the entire complex?"**

"Actually I'm already at the power breakers just give the word and I'll cut the power off."

"Do it now."

As soon as Yoko gave the word the entire complex went black. Yoko quickly made his way out the complex and left with Hinata to go to the third hokage.

(A/N Yoko can see in the dark. I was suppose to point that out earlier but I forgot)

ONE HOUR LATER: HOKAGE'S OFFICE

The old man was taking a break from his duties when naruto and Hinata entered though the window.

"Ahh naruto, Hinata, how have you been?" He asked.

"**It's been a long time Sarutobi." Yoko greeted.**

The old man's pipe fell out of his mouth in disbelieve, then he quickly ran though some seals and placed his hand on the wall. There was a blue light then it died down indicating that it was a privacy jutsu.

"Yoko? Is that you?"

"**Yes it's me…. Well sort of."**

"It's good to see you again. What brings you here?" Sarutobi asked.

Yoko then pulled the container off his back and placed it on the desk. **"This**."

"What is it?"

"This is the material that made that bomb the Hyuuga were blackmailing you with so powerful. Without it the most it could do is bring down the warehouse it's under."

"How did you disarm that cursed weapon?"

"**Well you don't get to be as old as me and not pick up a few things." Yoko chuckled.**

"Words can't express how thankful I am." He started. "Those fools didn't realized the power of that bomb actually was. They actually thought they would be protected but a bunker they have in the village." The third said.

"**Now that the threat is gone, will you arrest the Hyuuga council?"**

"I can only arrest 2 of them." The hokage said in disappointment.

"**WHY?"**

"Clam down. I suspect the entire Hyuuga council is evil, and works in criminal activities it's been that way since the village was first build. However, you have to realize that they didn't get so far by being stupid. They only let two of their members deal with the bomb and the rest completely washed their hands of the matter so I can't tie the entire council to this incident. However I can now investigate them and if anything comes up I'll deal with them."

"**Well' I wish you luck with that. I'm give naruto have control over his body again. It's been good to talk to you again Sarutobi, though I wish it were under different circumstances." **Yoko said as he spaced out momentarily.

"Hey old man how's everything!" naruto greeted only to have Hinata elbow him gently.

"Naruto show some respect."

The third laughed. "It's ok Hinata, naruto is one of the few who could get away with calling me that."

"Well we better get going later old man!" Naruto waved while exiting the room.

"Goodbye lord hokage." Hinata bowed and left.

Naruto and Hinata returned to the kitsune distract to study for a bit. In the house they claimed as theirs.

"You know I was worried sick when I lost sight you." Hinata said out of the blue.

"Thanks for caring Hinata. But you should know that Yoko knew what he was doing."

"Yes but still….." Hinata stopped and leaned in for a passionate kiss. And soon grabbed naruto by the groin.

"Ahhh Hinata! Snap out of it!"

"Don't worry I'm still me." She assured him.

"Hinata we shouldn't be doing this."

"And why not? We're ninja we are practically expected to do this." Hinata reasoned. "A ninja never knows when he will draw his last breath, we may as well enjoy eachother as much as possible."

She leaned in for another kiss before moving down to Naruto's pants. She took out Naruto's hard meat and stoked it gently, earning a moan from her lover. "HinaTAAH!" Naruto shouted as Hinata took his entire member into her mouth and swirled her tongue around. After a few minutes naruto screamed as he shot a load down Hinata's throat, which she happily swallowed. "Hmm it kind of tastes like Raman." Hinata said out loud.

"Now let me return the favor." Naruto said while lifting her up and took her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and started kissing her on her neck and massaged one of her mounds through her tank top. It didn't take long for it to come off for him to start attacking them directly. Naruto took one of her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it causing Hinata to moan out in pleasure. "N-naruto it tackles!" Hinata exclaimed, naruto then took his hand and started molding her other breast and pinched it, causing her to scream out in pleasure and surprise. Naruto soon slowly made his why down her body to find that her pants and panties were gone. 'When the heck did she took those off?' naruto wondered but immediately forgot about when the sent of Hinata's nether lips caught his nose. He licked off all the juice that started to drain from Hinata and twirled his tongue around her clit, causing her body to arch, and squirm. "Naruto!"

He then inserted two of his fingers in her and started to explore deeper. After a few moments Hinata screamed out like never before. "R-right there!!" naruto continued to finger her and lick up her juices. "Naruto! Keep going just a bit more! I'm going to cum!" Hinata shouted. Naruto intensified his stokes and saw her grab on to the sheets, he then pulled his fingers out.

"No! Don't stop! I was so close!" Hinata pleaded.

"No I'm going to make this fun." Naruto said wickedly.

Hinata out of desperation started fingering herself only to be stopped by naruto. He pinned her down to the bed for a few minutes, letting her near orgasm slip by before letting her go.

"That was mean. Why did you do that?" Hinata asked with sheer disappointment in her voice.

"Trust me I'll make it up to you." naruto started before kissing her. "And I'll start making it up to you now." he finished as he slipped his hard member into her wet folds, making them both moan out in pleasure. "wow it's so warm and soft in you Hinata!" naruto exclaimed. "it's like you're trying to suck me in!"

"Don't say things like that it's embarrassing." Hinata said turning deep red.

"Sorry." Naruto said while gently pulling in and out of his lover. He was rewarded with several moans of ecstasy. After a few minuets he pulled out and ordered her on all fours, he positioned himself at her entrance and slipped in again, this time he was more rough there was something about this position that made him go wild. He slammed into Hinata making her scream and cry out for more. Naruto couldn't help himself, as he thrust into her, he rest his body over her and bit down onto Hinata's collarbone. Hinata's eye's snapped open, her hands grabbed onto the bed, and she let out a loud moan. Naruto felt her tighten around him, so much so it almost started to hurt. She collapsed on to the bed and naruto soon followed. "naruto, did you finish?" Hinata asked.

"Nah. But it's no big deal or any—" naruto didn't get to finish, Hinata rolled him on his back and straddled his waist. "No, I won't leave you hanging like that." Hinata said as she lifted her hips up and let naruto' sword impale her. She moaned as she started riding him for all he was worth. "Hinata! I'm going to cum! You have to pull out!" naruto warned. "No I want all of you." Hinata replied as she intensified her rhythm, this sent naruto over the edge. He grunted and his body stiffened, Hinata planted herself on to him and felt as load after load was shot deep into her womb. The sensation sent her over the edge as well but this time it was more intense, a huge load of her juices spilled all over naruto, before collapsing on top of him twitching involuntarily. "That was amazing." They both said together. They lay there for several minutes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms before taking a bath together and returned to their homes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/n hey long time no update. And for that I'm sorry but I just don't have free time anymore. Hurricane hanna and ike hit my island hard (inagua) it's a good thing we have good houses here in the bahamas. It took a week to get power, and my sister's internet was down (I normally use her internet) I'm also working now and I've started making two more fics. I actually have this fic on the back burner so I could work on the other two. I won't post them until I have them at least half way finished. In short, don't expect updates to soon. I'll update when I can. Again to those who are enjoying this story I'm sorry, I'm just getting a bit of a block on this story, (on a side note the other Two are doing well.)

A/N: sorry about the first posting. I uploaded the wrong file, the chapter post before hand wasn't finished, hence all the mistakes thanks raptor for pointing it out.


	12. Chapter 12

ONE MONTH LATER.

The Hokage had the Jonin assembled. It was time for the Chunin exams!

"Where do you stand?" the Hokage asked. "What do you think of your students taking part in this event?"

"I Asuma Sarutobi, recommend all 3 of my genin."

"I might guy, recommend all 3 of my genin."

"I Kakashi Hatake, recommend all 3 of my genin."

"I Kurenai Yuhi, recommend all 3 of my genin."

When Kakashi and Kurenai recommended their teams there were immediate disapproval from the other Jonin sensei. "Kakashi, Kurenai, are you two out of your minds?" Asuma asked. "Didn't Naruto and Hinata come out of the hospital only a few months ago?"

"I have to agree. Kakashi I held my students back for a year before even thinking about letting them take part in the exams." Guy said.

"It's alright Naruto can handle it." Kakashi reassured.

However, it wasn't enough for Iuka. He slammed his hands on the desk. "This is absurd!" He yelled. "Lord Hokage I'm not just speaking for Naruto and Hinata but for the entire rookie nine, this is wrong!" Iruka said. "The Chunin exams can end the life and career of even seasoned genin I hardly think it's a good idea to let them take part."

"You seems you fail you understand Iruka." Kakashi started. "Their not your students anymore, they're mine. And I know they are ready." He said with utmost confidence. 'Naruto may very well be the strongest genin in the village right now.' he thought to himself.

"Iruka your concerns are well founded. However you must remember that these Jonin would never suggest this unless hey knew for sure they were ready." The Hokage explained.

Iruka wanted to protest but decided to let it go.

WITH NARUTO

Naruto was now with Hinata on a walk when they noticed they were being followed by a square shape rock. "Konohamaru, that has got to be the worst disguise I ever seen." Naruto deadpanned.

Konohamaru and his friends popped out of the "rock". "Heh heh. That's why you're the boss, boss!" Konohamaru said. "Hey boss play ninja with us!"

"Aww not right now guys I'm a bit busy." Naruto answered.

"But you promised!"

"Naruto I wouldn't mind, go on." Hinata insisted

"Alright guys, go to our meeting spot and I'll be there." Naruto said. Konohamaru and company didn't need to hear any thing else as they sped off.

"Thanks boss!" he said as he banked around a corner. "Ahhhhh! Let me go you cat eared freak!!"

Naruto and Hinata heard his scream and moved to see what was going on. Upon reaching, they saw Konohamaru being held up by the collar by a ninja in a black jumpsuit with a hood with cat ears. "Hey I said let me go!" Konohamaru yelled.

"If you know what's good for you you'd let go of the kid." Naruto said.

"No way. I'm gonna teach this kid some manners for runnin' into me!" the hooded ninja said. "What are you going to do about it?

"Kankuro leave the kid alone." The girl with a large fan on her back said. "If _he_ finds out he'll kill you." she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry Tamari we still have time before he shows up."

"What am I going to go about it?" Naruto asked. "Well I most certainly wouldn't waste my time kicking the ass of an ass like you." Naruto smirked as he saw the insult got to the boy. "But honestly your foreign ninja, ATTACKING a civilian, whatsmore, that civilian happens to be the grandson of the third Hokage."

Both of the sand ninja paled upon hearing who the kid was.

"It wouldn't look good if sand ninja picked on the grandson of the Hokage don't you think" Naruto asked. "It might even strain the relationship between our villages."

That statement made Kankuro drop the child. "Thanks boss!" Konohamaru said while clanging to Naruto leg.

"Hey Konohamaru, why won't you run along? I'll meet you by our hideout later." Naruto said.

"Ok boss!"

_Since I can't have fun with the kid, I'll have fun with you instead.' Kankuro thought_. As he made a chakra sting connect to Naruto's leg.

Naruto immediately noticed it and yanked his leg suddenly, making Kankuro fall to the ground on his face. "Don't try anything funny like that again." Naruto warned. "You just might regret it."

Kankuro got up in anger the removed the large object off his back. "Kankuro you can't use that here!" Tamari exclaimed.

Just then, they heard a voice that made the sand ninja tremble with fear. "Kankuro stop it. you're a disgrace to our village." the sand ninja fearfully turned their heads to the source of the voice and saw another sand ninja with red hair and a large gourd on his back standing upside down on a tree limb.

"G-g-g-Gaara." Kankuro said in fear. "I was only having a little fun, and b-beside they starte—"

"Shut up or I'll kill you." the red head ninja called Gaara said as he broke down into sand and rematerialized next to his teammates. "I apologize for my teammates."

"No problem" Naruto said.

"Let's go. " Gaara ordered as he and hi teammate left.

NEXT DAY

Kakashi called for his team to meet up at the usual spot for a meeting. He explained to them that he signed them up for the Chunin exams. Sakura protested, seeing how Naruto only came out of the hospital only a few months ago. But Kakashi assured her they would be fine. After the meeting, Naruto left for the old kitsune district. Not too long afterwards, Hinata came looking excited.

"Naruto sensei signed our team up for the upcoming Chunin exams!" She exclaimed.

"I know Kakashi sensei put us in to." Naruto started. "Guess that means we'll be enemies."

"Yes guess it does." Hinata said. "I hope you won't take it too hard when beat you." She joked.

"We'll see Hinata." Naruto smirked. "One more thing. The exams are tough. It would stand to reason that we might end up having to show our abilities. If possible, let try to save them for the third part of the test. We don't want anyone finding anyway to counter our jutsu."

"Ok"

The next day team seven made their way to the test room. They noticed that there was a crowd of people trying to get in the test room but their were two other genin stopping them. That's when they realized that it was a trick. A genjutsu that changed the number on the room. Sasuke was about to point it out when he felt Naruto's hand on his shoulder. "Sasuke don't say anything." Naruto said. "If you tell them this is a genjutsu, we'll have that much more competition."

Sasuke and Sakura were a bit shocked by Naruto's smart thinking. Sasuke nodded and continued on to the real test room. They went up to the real room and saw Kakashi their waiting for them. He revealed to them that their all being there was part of the test and congratulate them on passing, and wished them luck with the next test. They entered the room and immediate they were the center of attention. The rest of the rookie nine soon followed. Team 10 approached them and shikamaru spoke. "Man' they let you guys take part in the exams to?" He asked. "Weren't you guys in the hospital for like 6 months?"

"Don't worry about it Shikamaru." Naruto said. "I can take all these guys at once!" he boosted

(A/N you know, let's skip this. Naruto and Hinata are hiding their skills so they did just about the same thing as in canon. We'll skip all the way to Hinata's fight with Neji. I know it sucks but come on do you REALLY want to read about someone thing you already read ad saw on TV.)

Hinata was now standing face to face with someone who once terrified her to the core, her cousin Neji (A/N anyone ever stopped to think, Neji, and Hinata's fathers were IDENTCAL twins? Meaning they shear the same DNA so Hinata and Neji are more like half siblings :D) . "I never expected us to end up fighting lady Hinata." Neji said.

"Nor I bother."

"Listen lady Hinata." Neji started. "You should just give up. You entered this exam because you didn't want to disappoint your teammates. You have no place here in the shinobi world, it is a place of conflict, but you always seek harmony and peace. Fate has already declared me the winner." He finished surprised at the fact that Hinata didn't seem the least bit fazed by what he said.

Hinata made the necessary hand signs and active her Bykaugan. "Defend yourself brother." She said.

"I see." Neji said as he active his byukgan. No sooner he did that Hinata was on the attack. A series of blows were exchanged. Hinata was about to hit score a serous blow but was parried. Neji, who was still holding her wrist moved he jacket up to reveal small dots all over her arm.

"You mean—"

"That's right I can see your charka point clearly." He interjected. "Now do you see? Our skill is predetermined at birth we cannot change who we are. We just have to live with it, you will never beat me."

"Wrong I can and WILL beat you!" Hinata said. This resulted in Neji throwing her a fair distance. "You are the one who's hurting because of the situation with the side branch! You go about blaming everything on fate, that's non-sense we are all master of our destiny. I HAVE changed Thanks to a special someone maybe someday when you get that stick out of your ass you'll find someone too." Said as she struggled to get up and ran towards Neji intent on giving him a crippling blow. Neji, who was now furious because of the comment Hinata made ran toward her as well at just the right moment he struck her at her heart, which caused her to cough up blood.

"You think you've changed just because you've gotten more mouthy and now have a loser of a boyfriend?" Neji asked arrogantly. This pulled a VERY dangerous cord in Hinata. "I suppose it does make sense, losers should stick together." He continued. Again, this struck a dangerous cord with Hinata. "Your pathetic, just like Naruto, you truly dissevered each other. You're so weak, a trait you obviously inherit from your mother, who ever she was, she wasn't even worth mentioning."

Just as he finished the comment, he realized Hinata was gone. To his surprise she was standing right behind him. "What the--" was all Neji got out before being sent to the ground. Upon getting up, he found it extremely difficult to move. 'How? There is no way she could have done that' Neji thought as he looked her dead in the eye. 'She closed off so many of the charka point with one hit! There is no clan technique that can do that!'

Just as he finished that thought Hinata gentle placed her hand on his chest. "Neji………..NEVER speak ill of Naruto or my mother." She said eerily calm before sending him into the wall.

"What the fuck?" Asuma asked. "Since when did Hinata get that strong?"

"Like I said, I knew she was ready for the exams." Kurenai chuckled.

The proctor appeared and announced Hinata as the winner.

The next fight was against Gaara and rock lee. (All but the end of the fight is the same as in canon)

Gaara had survived rock lee's most powerful attack, the primary lotus. He made his sand move toward lee for the kill but only got an arm and a leg. He was about to try again, but was interrupted by lee's sensei. "Why do you protect him?" Gaara asked. "He failed."

"Because he is precious to me." guy replied.

At that Gaara started to let out a deranged laugh. Suddenly his sand shot out towards both guys and lee. "If he's so precious you won't mind going with him to the afterlife!" He yelled.

The other Jonin, and the sand ninja tried intervene but Gaara used his sand stop them. "If any of you interfere I'll kill you!" He laughed crazily.

Naruto, who had active his fuugan found a very shaky seal on Gaara's stomach revealing him to be a container of a tailed beast. "Darn it if only my fuugan were stronger, I'd be able to fix his seal form a distance."

"**That is only half the problem." Yoko started. "I'm surprised I didn't notice it sooner, that is shakuku sealed in him."**

"_So you know the thing sealed in him?"_ Naruto asked

"**Yes I know him, he's a friend of mine. And I can tell you something is off. Shakuku did indeed love fighting but he was never a crazed maniac. He had honor, and would rarely kill his opponents. It's similar to how it was before I returned to normal. When you were angry I would have used my power to try influence you but the seal kept me from doing it anytime I want. "Yoko explained. "But since Gaara's seal was so poorly made, Shakuku influences him all the time. Naruto we have to make contact with Shakuku and find out what's going on.**

"_I got ya. So how are we going to do this?" he asked. _

"**all you have to do is get in close to him use the 3 pronged seal over his seal, that should enforce it to the point were it would be complete safe to enter his mind." Yoko started. "that is were I come in, I'll us a jutsu similar to what megumi used to connect you and Hinata's mind together from there, we'll have to see what's going on." **Yoko answered.

Nothing more needed to be said. Naruto jumped down to the stadium floor and made a mad dash for Gaara.

NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU DONG?!?!?!" Sakura shouted. "SENSEI!"

Kakashi, who was also on the stadium floor trying to stop Gaara heard Sakura, and saw Naruto speeding toward Gaara. "NARUTO NO! YOU CAN'T TAKE HIM!" he shouted.

Naruto continued on his path, dodging tendrils of sand until he finally reached his target. He extended his thumb, index finger, and pinky, lifted up Gaara's shirt and slammed his fingers onto Gaara's seal. as Soon as he did the sand that was attacking everyone suddenly stopped.

GAARA'S MINDSCAPE

Naruto and Yoko now stood in a massive dessert. Not too far off they spotted a mountain, and Gaara's chakra signature. They made there way to the mountain and upon reaching there, they saw a huge cave that had bars although some of the looked rather weak. And in front of the cave was Gaara, looking extremely winded.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "If you linger here, Shakuku will kill you."

(NOTE: this how Gaara acts without being influenced by Shakuku).

"Don't worry about Shakuku, to make sure he can't attack, we reinforced the seal. "Yoko assured.

"So you're the reason behind those new bars on his cage?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah that was us." Naruto answered.

"You have my thanks. He managed to actually pull me in there just now, that's why I was going crazy."

"No need to explain your actions. I can see why you did what you did." Yoko said as he walked up to the cage. "Shakuku! Show yourself!" Yoko demanded

Just as he said that, a set of claws shot out from the cage, stopping a few inches from Yoko. "AHHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAA!" YOKO IF IT AIN'T A SURPISE!!!" The crazed demon yelled. "COME A BIT CLOSER SO I COULD KILL YA!"

Yoko was taken aback but Shakuku behavior for a moment. And made a few hand seals. A string of chakra soon connected bother of them.

SHUKUKU'S MINDSCAPE

Just as Yoko entered the mind space he was attacked by a wearing priest robes. The man had a crazed look in his eye. He attacked again and again all the while laughing in the same crazed manner as Shakuku. "So you're the reason for Shakuku behavior." Yoko stated.

"Ahhhhahahahaaa! THAT'S RIGHT!!" The priest replied as he took another swipe at Yoko. "IT WAS SO EASY TOO TAKE CONTROL!! ALL I HAD TO DO IS PRETEND TO BE HURT, AND THEN WHEN HIS BACK WAS TURNED I SEALED MYSELF INSIDE OF HIM!" The priest boosted. "NOW I CAN LIVE FOREVER!!!"

"**You took advantage of Shakuku's honor just so you can live forever?!?!" Yoko asked in anger. "Very well you'll live forever. Deep in the back of Shakuku's mind where you'll never be able to control him, where you can never see, feel, taste anything ever again!" Yoko sheathed. "I'm normally kind by nature but people like you bring out the worst in me!" Yoko said as he formed hand seals SEALING JUTSU: MIND PRISON! He shouted as a complex seal appeared on his hand. He then restrained the priest with his tails and thrust his palm onto the priest's forehead, causing him to disappear. **Yoko then vanished from out of Shakuku's mind.

About a half hour had past in Gaara's mindscape Naruto and Gaara past the time exchanging stories about missions the were on. When Yoko returned, the huge raccoon dog that was in the cage started to shrink. He got smaller and smaller until he was in his human form. (He looks exactly like Zhang Fei from dynasty warriors)

"uhh Yoko?" that the hell happened?" Shakuku asked as he held his head.

"Take it easy Shakuku." Yoko warned. "The dizziness will stop in a moment." True to his word, the dizziness was gone in no time.

"I can't believe I let that bastard trick me like that!" Shakuku exclaimed.

"Umm Yoko?" Naruto called.

"This is the real Shakuku. The crazed manic you saw was actually an insane priest that had a thirst for power and immorality. "Yoko explained. "I sealed him away deep in Shakuku's mind."

Shakuku looked at Gaara for a moment before speaking. "Kid, if you ever need me, you know where to find Me." he started. "With me back to normal, you can sleep now, and your power over sand will increase as well." H said as he walked in the back of his cave. "Yoko I'll see you around maybe will have a drink sometime."

"I'll look forward to it old friend."

"So what? That's it?" Naruto and Gaara asked in unison.

"Yes that's it." Shakuku isn't a wordy person, especially to those he doesn't really know, and if you're wondering, no he doesn't feel sorry for what's happened to you Gaara because it wasn't his fault. He isn't even fully aware of what you been though."

"Well Gaara I guess it's time to get outta here." Naruto said. "If you need someone to talk to just look for me." Naruto said as they vanished from the mindscape.

BACK TO THE REAL WORLD

Only a few seconds had past when Naruto came to. He removed his hand from Gaara's stomach and watched as Gaara collapsed on the floor. Everyone, partially the sand ninja had a shocked expression on their face, but for the sand ninja that expression quickly changed to horror. "You idiot what did you do?!?" baki, the sand Jonin asked while trying to wake Gaara up. "You doomed us all!"

"Don't worry about it. I dealt with that weak seal. Gaara can sleep without Shakuku taking over." Naruto explained.

But Baki and the other sand ninja didn't hear any of it since they were already gone.

The genin were now a bit warily of Naruto. 'when did Naruto learn sealing?" Sasuke asked out loud.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Shikamaru answered. 'Even the most basic sealing jutsu take a fair deal of training. Training that by all rights would be impossible for Naruto to have since he just came out of the academy, and was out of action for months." He thought to himself.

"Well Hinata?" ino asked. "Do you know anything about this?"

"No." was Hinata's simple answer.

That answer only made the rookie nine more curious. They were about dig deeper when the Hokage spoke up." Congratulations to all of you who made it past the preliminaries. In one month the final part of the exam will take place. I suggest you use this time wisely to hone and learn new ways to apply your jutsu. You are now dismissed."

As everyone left the stadium two figures watched in the distance. One was Kabuto, the other was the very same man that nearly killed team 7, Orochimaru. "Everything is going according to plan." Orochimaru said. "Soon this village will be but a memory." He laughed sinisterly.

THE NEXT DAY

Naruto was waiting for Hinata to show up at their meeting spot. "Where is she? She's never this late." Naruto said out loud. As if on cue, Hinata jumped down from out of nowhere.

"Sorry I'm late." She apologized. "Our team meeting took a bit longer than I expected." She explained

"It's alright." Naruto said. "Listen Hinata, I think we should stop sparring until the end of the exam." He said out of the blue.

"Actually Megumi suggested the same thing." Hinata admitted. "There is a good chance we'll end up fighting each other. It would be best we weren't seeing other's moves so much."

"That's exactly what I was thinking. So until the end of the exams, lets keep our interactions to a minimum. Chances are if you spend time together, we'll end up sparing." Naruto chuckled.

"You have a point." Hinata giggled. "Well I can't stay today. Sensei wants to do some special training. I'll see you around." She said as she started to walk away.

"Yeah see ya around Hinata."

ONE HOUR LATER

Naruto was now walking past the hot springs when he caught a glance of Jiraiya leaving the area. "Hey old man Jiraiya!" he called out.

Jiraiya turned around looking a bit pissed but his expression change when he saw who it was." Hey kid! I was just about looking you up. I heard you made it to the final part of the exam." The toad sage said.

"Yeah I whooped Kiba's butt good!" Naruto proclaimed. "So what were you looking for me for?" He asked.

"Well I was going to make good on my promise to teach you a bit about sealing. I know Yoko most likely thought you seals that require hand signs, by I'm going to teach you written seals."

"Written seals?" Naruto asked.

"That's right. They take longer to pull off but they're more powerful, and when these two types of sealing combine, a whole new world of possibilities open up to you."

"Cool! I can't wait!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I also wanted to modify the seal that holds Yoko. The forth left a note on how to undo yoke's sealing, unfortunately most of those notes were destroyed when Yoko attacked." Jiraiya started. "However enough of the notes were left for me to learn a way to modify the seal so Yoko can come out via you summoning him. However you two will still be bound, if Naruto dies, Yoko dies and vice versa.

"Hmm well getting out for some fresh air would be nice." Yoko said.

"Cool so when do we start?" Naruto asked.

"We can start right now. Let's go to a more private place first." Jiraiya suggested.

TIME SKIP: ONE DAY BEFORE THE EXAMS

Naruto had spent most of his time training with Jiraiya and Yoko. And even hung out with Gaara from time to time.

"Kid you're doing great." Jiraiya commented. "Why don't you go home and take a rest? The finals are tomorrow after all." He suggested.

"Alright prevy sage. Come and see me kick butt at the finals!" Naruto said at he ran away.

"Don't worry kid I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

When Naruto was out of sight, he turned to Yoko how was sitting up in a tree. "I never thought of using seals in the ways he thought of." Jiraiya stated. "The kid's a freaking genius! Those seals could very well be the foundation of a whole new branch of sealing!" jerai exclaimed.

"It's a combination of his parent's blood that makes him so good at sealing. With the natural aptitude of seals from his father then the power of the fuugan from his mother, it should be no surprise he is as good as he is now." Yoko stated. "He's still really rough around the edges. His seals tend to take a while to kick in, and his written seals still need work. But those are small problems. A year or two of training, and he'll be on the same level as me and you."

"I hear ya. I'm sure his father in particular would be proud." Jiraiya said. "Well I'm off to do some research I'll see you around Yoko."

"Speaking of research." Yoko said out loud. "You wouldn't happen to have volume 4-10 of make out passion would you? I never got to finish it before I was sealed away."

"Heh heh. "of course!" the toad sage replied as he whipped out a scroll. He then pushed some charka in it and out came a complete collection of make out passion. "Here is a gift to one of my most loyal readers!" Jiraiya declared.

Yoko laughed. "Well thank you Jiraiya." He said as he took to books and poofed back to his seal. (NOTE: Yoko read them cos he likes the story, not cos of the sex like Kakashi lol)

NEXT DAY

Everyone was gathered at the stadium where the finals were about to take place. People from all over the nation were gathered here today, commoners, nobles, and even feudal lords, most notable the feudal lords of fire, water, and wind, country.

The combatants stood in the arena waiting for the exams to begin. The exam proctor teleported into view to announce to beginning of the fight.

"Now we can begin." the proctor started. "Two combatant's names will be selected at random and displayed on the monitor." He said as he extended his hand toward the monitor. The monitor suddenly came to life with the names of the combatants changing rapidly. The first name was Naruto uzmaki. This got all of the genin attention. They noted that there was more to Naruto than meets the eye, since the preliminaries. Now maybe they can see for sure now. The second name was Hinata hyuuga.

Up in the stands the crowd started booing, and throwing comments like "they should give up and let the real fighters duke it out." The feudal lords and nobles were talking about the match up. "Who are those two?" a noble asked.

"The girl is from the Hyuuga clan, according to her stats she was second to last in her class. Her own family disowned because she is so weak. She and her opponent were released only a few months ago from the hospital after being in a coma for 6 months. Also it's been said she won her match by shear luck, or the fight itself was rigged, Neji Hyuuga, who is considered a genus in the gentle fist art was beaten soundly. Something some one of her skill shouldn't be able to do. " The noble's servant informed him.

"That's rather pathetic. What about the boy?"

"He's an orphan and is the last in his class. His Justus actually ranks as the worst in the history of the academy. There really isn't anything much to say about him."

"What is this? I didn't come all the way from home to watch weaklings fight. Those two should never have entered this exam!"

Naruto and Hinata were now standing face to face. "I never would have thought we'd end up facing each other right off the bat." Naruto said.

"It was bound to happen." Hinata started. "May the best kounchi win."

Naruto smirked at the remark. "My aren't we confident." He said as he jumped back.

"Combatants ready?" the proctor asked. "BEGIN!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N I had this chapter here collecting dust. I honestly wasn't going to update this until I actually started working on this story again. (I'm working on a crossover story and all of my attention has been on that all this time. I simply love the new story I'm writing (although given my luck everyone else will hate it lol) you have The Konoha's Booze Hound to think for getting me to post this update lol. Anyway I'll make it official, this story is on hiatus until I finish wiring my other story and halfway finishing this one. I hope you guys will like it when It comes out.

I'm sorry for the inconvenience , until next time.


End file.
